Bits and Pieces
by ShiftingWinds125
Summary: Set during DOTM! Excerpt: "Sam's phone slipped from his numb fingers as the bond Optimus and he shared suddenly seemed to disappear and painful silence filled his head. The human could no longer sense his mate." Slash!
1. Torn Apart, But Still Standing

Here you go! The expanded version of this story. XD

Sorry it took me so long. I had to find a leaked site to watch TF3 again in order to get some scenes right. Thank you for being patient.

In this universe Carly and Sam are just friends, but close enough to count each other as brother and sister.

Warnings: Human/holoform kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own! Paramount and Hasbro do. Possibly in universe far, far, far away I own it, but in this one I'm just a college student who writes whenever my muses decide to maul me.

* * *

><p><em>Torn Apart, But Still Standing<em>

* * *

><p>The human approached his mate.<p>

Optimus was waiting for him in front of the entrance to the Cybertronian ship that would take them away from Earth.

And away from Sam.

The boy looked up at the large mech. His eyes were full of anger and pain, but both were overshadowed by a desperation the Prime could not sense in the bond. It appeared he wasn't the only one blocking the link between them.

"So you're just going to give up and leave," Sam's fists clenched. "What about all the things you and the others have worked for? It will all be for naught!"

Optimus shuttered his optics in pain.

"Sam…"

"No! You listen to me. She may be the Secretary of Defense, but that doesn't give her the right to make you leave. She has no right to take you from me!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as his eyes clenched shut, pain written all over his face.

The Autobot leader used one of his large metal fingers to gently stroke his mate's cheek. "Love, this is not the end. We will meet again."

Sam grimaced as another spasm of pain shot through him, caused by that damned wristwatch. "H-how do you know that? This could be the last time we see each other."

Optimus smiled sadly as he lightly touched the boy's other cheek. "I don't know when, but someday we will see one another again."

Sam rubbed his cheek on his mate's finger, an equally sad smile on his face. "Y-you promise?"

"I promise upon the Matrix I carry that I will return to you," the Prime glanced behind him at the sound of his name. "I must go now, but always remember Sam, you may lose your faith in us, but never lose faith in yourself. From now on, the fight will be your own."

The leader moved his hand away and began to turn when Sam spoke, great pain in his voice.

"I need to know if you have a plan. A plan to fight back against the Decepticons."

Optimus turned and looked back at his mate. The boy was shaking in agony. From what, the Prime suspected he knew, for his mate had never before wore a wristwatch like the one he had on now.

It hurt to watch and not be able to do anything as Sam shook from the pain caused by the torturous watch.

Optimus stared into beautiful hazel orbs before he answered.

"There is no plan."

And then the Prime left, Bumblebee taking his turn at saying his good-byes.

The boy's relief flooded the bond as Sam dropped the sheilds he had been keeping firmly in place and hope trickled through afterwards.

Optimus smiled slightly, if a little sadly, and sent his love right back.

* * *

><p>Sam sat far away from the launch pad and he watched as the ship made its ascent. He had gotten his phone out to talk to the man who had put him in this position.<p>

"What did he say?"

"They don't have a plan," the boy snapped, his grip on the phone tightening.

"We thought as much. I had to be sure there would be no possible chance the autobots interrupted our plans," Carly's boss sounded pleased. "You did very well Witwicky."

Sam's eyes widened. "What do you mean by "plans?" The boy looked down as the watch fell from his arm. "What's going on?'

The sound of fighter engines filled the air and the boy looked up to see Starscream flying straight for the Autobot spacecraft, his weapons locking onto the ship

"To eliminate any competition of course. We wouldn't want those pesky 'bots interfering with my master's work."

The young man could only watch in horror with everyone else as the jet-former fired and the ship exploded in a giant fireball.

Sam's phone slipped from his numb fingers as the bond Optimus and he shared suddenly seemed to disappear and painful silence filled his head.

The human could no longer sense his mate.

The boy gripped his head and squeezed his eyes shut as he dove inside himself in search of his end of the intricately woven metal strand that once bound him to Optimus.

What he found made the boy cry out, his scream echoing both inside his head and outside his body.

His end of the bond was still there, but the Prime's was no where in site. The strand lead off into the cold shadows of death.

Optimus was gone.

Sam collapsed to his knees with another heart wrenching scream and tears streamed down his face.

"NO!"

"It was necessary Mr. Witwicky," the phone was still open. "We did not want anyone in our way," Carly's boss laughed. "As the saying goes, 'All is fair in love and war.' And this is, after all, war."

Sam's eyes snapped open before he grabbed the cell phone and began to speak into it, his voice so cold and deadly that Carly's boss cringed on the other end.

"Yes, this is war," the boy's grip on the phone tightened. "And I intend to win it. Not for myself, but for all the lives stolen and all the families shattered as a result of it."

The boy's eyes had grown hard as he spoke.

"I intend to destroy not only the 'Cons that get in my way, but I also intend to take you down as well. The last thing that held me back was just eliminated. Now, _sir_, I have nothing to lose."

Before the man on the other end could reply the boy snapped his phone shut.

He looked down at the cell in his hand for a few seconds, his eyes icy. Then, with a scream of rage, he hurled the device into the water.

* * *

><p>The man standing before Robert Epps was not the boy he had spoken to but an hour ago.<p>

Sam Witwicky had changed.

The cause was apparent as the young man watched the burning shell of a once mighty ship sink into the waters. With it went their greatest line of defense against the Decepticons and possibly their only hope of winning this war.

The soldier turned his attention back to the man in front of him and he stepped toward him.

"Sam?" Epps reached his hand out to place it on his friend's shoulder.

The black soldier stepped back in shock as freezing cold hazel eyes locked upon his.

"Yeah?" Sam's voice was deadly calm even as the soldier saw pain flash in his iris's.

Epps had seen that cold rage only once. It had been four years ago during the fiasco in Egypt. He had only caught a glimpse of it, but the memory would stay with him for the rest of his life.

The soldier swallowed. "You okay?"

"No," Sam sighed. "No Epps, I don't think I'll ever be okay again."

The older man smiled sadly and patted his friend on the back.

"So what next?" Epps asked. "I for one am not going to stand around and let those 'Cons destroy Earth. I'm gonna fight!"

"You're not the only one," dark rage swirled in Sam's eyes as he stared out over the water. "The man who has Carly is the same that helped destroy the Autobot's ship. I'm going to hunt that bastard down and make him pay dearly for his actions."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Epps cracked his knuckles. "Let's go and kick some Decepticon ass!"

* * *

><p>Sam found Seymour Simmons and his wheelchair in front of the large glass window in the control center, staring out at the setting sun. He turned his head as the boy approached.<p>

"I need you to track the last phone call this cell received," Sam held out a soaked cell phone with a sheepish grin. "I uh threw it into the lake."

Simmons noted the shadows swirling within the kid's eyes before he laughed and took the thing. The ex-agent studied the phone for a moment. "I think we can salvage it enough to do what you ask," he called his assistant over. "Dutch, do you happen to still have that super dryer on you? The one that can dry a wet cell phone."

Dutch nodded and pulled out a bag before he began to dig through it. After several minutes of searching and muttered German curses when Dutch poked himself on something sharp the assistant emerged with a cry of triumph. In his hand was a small black gadget. It looked like one of those cordless phone chargers Sam had seen on T.V. advertisements.

Dutch handed it to Simmons and the former agent placed the phone upon it, plugging a tube into the place where the charging wire went before he pressed a small button.

A whirring sound came from the device as it started up and began to dry the phone, sucking water from it through the tube and heating up to get rid of the excess. Two minutes later the device beeped and Simmons removed the vacuum.

"Here goes nothing," the agent muttered as he pressed the power button.

The phone came on with a ping and Sam smiled, the shadows in his eyes lifting for a few seconds.

"Don't get your hopes up yet kid," Reggie said, handing the cell to Dutch. "We still need to find out if the information survived the swim."

The German assistant hooked the phone up to a computer and accessed the files. "Everything seems to still be here," he typed a few keys and an image came up. "Ah! This is footage from the other phone's camera."

The image showed the inside of a helicopter before the person holding the phone shifted and a large body of water was seen with a city sitting on its beach.

"Can you track that?" The young man asked, staring at the image.

"Yes," Dutch answered as he typed away at the keyboard. "It is very simple."

A map appeared and a small circle began to zip around, searching for the last known signal of the phone. It stopped on a spot a few moments later.

"Chicago?" Epps asked. "They're in Chicago?"

"Yes," Dutch answered, pressing a few more keys. The computer generated image of a silvery-blue tower appeared on screen. "Specifically Trump Tower."

Sam nodded, his eyes growing darker as he stared at the picture. "Then that's where we'll go."

The boy started for the door with Epps following closely behind when a voice stopped him. "Sam."

Sam turned and looked at Simmons in question, impatience in his stance. "Yeah?"

"Be careful kid. If you get killed I'll never hear the end of it," the agent answered, wincing at the thought of Judy Witwicky and her bat.

"I can't make any promises," the young man saluted them before he turned his back and walked out the door, not looking back.

* * *

><p>Carly sat staring at the sun as it set below the horizon.<p>

Where was Sam? Was he even alive? Did he get on the Xanthium with Optimus?

She knew of the boy's relationship with the Autobot leader and she was fully supportive of them. The young woman smiled at the memory of when she first moved in with Sam. She had thought the boy was completely oblivious to her interest in him. It never even crossed her mind that Sam could already be with someone else, let alone _married _in some way.

That is until the Autobot leader had visited the flat in his holoform.

* * *

><p><em>Carly was the only one up when she answered the doorbell early one Saturday morning.<em>

"_Hello?" She asked peeking out through the crack. "Who is it?"_

_A man looking to be in his late twenties stood on the doorstep. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with red flames lining the bottom, denim jeans and a pair of black cowboy boots. The man's shoulder length ebony hair was tied back into a pony tail. His lightly tanned skin was scarred in places._

"_Hello," the man said as he brushed a stray hair out from between his sapphire blue eyes. "I don't think we have met before. I am Optimus Prime," he stuck out his hand to shake._

_Carly felt a pleasant shiver begin to creep up her spine at the sound of his voice. She pushed it down and took the hand with a smile._

"_Carly. Carly Spencer," the blond answered, "It's a pleasure to finally meet the leader of the Autobots."_

"_The pleasure is all mine," he replied, glancing into the house behind her. "Is Sam here? He doesn't know I'm coming," Prime winked at her, a playful smile on his face. "I wanted it to be a surprise."_

_Carly chuckled. "He's still asleep, but you can come in and wait for him," she stepped aside and let the Autobot leader in._

_The blond closed the door before leading Optimus to the kitchen. "Won't you have a seat?" She indicated to a chair at the table and the Prime sat, looking around the kitchen with interest. "Would you like anything to eat or drink?" _

_Optimus politely turned down the offer just as the sound of tires on tile filled the room._

"_Yo Optimus!" Wheelie climbed up on the table, his red optics shinning. "How you doing buddy. It's been a while," the small Transformer rolled up to the holoform with a smile._

_Optimus chuckled at the little 'bot's enthusiasm. "Hello Wheelie. I've been fine. How have you been?"_

"_Same old, same old. With Brains here it never gets boring. Right Brains?"_

_The laptop beside Prime transformed into another 'bot with electric blue streams on his head that resembled hair. The computer-former looked almost like Igor._

"_Yeah. We have lots of fun watchin' T.V. and surfing the Web," Brains replied with a grin._

"_You also seem to enjoy digging through my underwear drawer," Carly muttered before she took a bite of cereal._

_Both minibots snickered as the blond rolled her eyes. One of Optimus's black eyebrows shot up, but he didn't comment._

_The Prime turned when footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, his blue eyes lighting up._

_A moment later a sleep tousled Sam stopped in the kitchen doorway, surprise in his hazel orbs. _

"_Optimus?" The boy rubbed his eyes before looking again, as if to be sure the Prime wasn't a trick of lighting. _

_The leader stood, a grin on his face. "Hello Sam," he spread his arms, "Surprise."_

_The boy laughed and ran into the leader's embrace, burying his face into the Prime's chest. "Optimus!"_

_Prime closed his eyes and rested his chin atop the boy's head with a sigh of contentment. They stayed like that for a few moments before Sam moved and he gazed into the leader's eyes with love shining in his own._

_Carly was touched when the Prime lent down captured the boy's lips in a chaste kiss before pulling back enough to rest his forehead against the other._

"_I missed you," Sam whispered._

"_And I you, dearspark," Optimus murmured._

_It was right then that realization hit the girl._

_Sam was off limits._

* * *

><p>Carly had been so embarrassed when later that day she had walked in on them. She had the tenancy, when she wasn't paying attention, to walk into Sam's room instead of her own. In Carly's old flat the bedroom had been on the right instead of the left.<p>

The girl had avoided Sam for a week afterward, so embarrassed was she. The boy wasn't mad though and he had forgiven her as soon as the girl had summed up enough courage to talk to him again.

"Something you find amusing, my Duchess?"

'Just your ugly face,' would have been Sam's reply.

Carly glared up at Dylan as he blocked her view, but she kept quiet.

"Oh don't look at me like that," he boss cooed. "I merely asked a simple question."

"And my answer is to tell you to 'sod off!'" she snapped.

"Such spirit," Dylan chuckled as he took Carly's hand and pulled her up. "Come my master wishes for us to deliver the master pillar in person."

Carly didn't knew it was futile to fight so she went with Dylan into the elevator. The master pillar sat between them, glowing red in its middle.

"Why are we using this? The Decepticons don't want to leave the planet," Carly asked.

Dylan laughed as he lightly fingered the pillar. "No, they are staying. The 'cons chose Earth for one material unique to it."

"Humans?" Her voice had grown slightly shrill. "But why?"

"They need help to rebuild their planet. The 'cons plan on employing us."

"As slaves. They can't transport people! Humans wouldn't survive."

"No. The Decepticons are bringing Cybertron here," the elevator doors opened and they stepped out.

Megatron stood waiting for them by the bell tower while Sentinel stared out over the city, his servos behind his back.

"We have brought the pillar my lord," Dylan said bowing.

"Be careful with the device, human." Sentinel snapped as he turned. His blue optics made Carly shiver at the coldness within them.

The ex-Prime took the master pillar and placed it within the copula with gentle servos.

Megatron nodded. "Once this is finished we shall rule the planet tog-"

He was interrupted when Sentinel grabbed his wounded helm in a crushing grip.

"I do not intend to rule with the likes of you. I only do this for Cybertron," the red and black mech threw Megatron away from him.

Starscream caught his lord before he fell. The Decepticon leader straightened and turned to Dylan.

"Prepare for the city to be sealed off," he ordered.

Carly's boss bowed again. "Yes my lord."

Dylan took the woman's hand and pulled her back toward the elevator. "He such an asshole."

That night the city boarders were attacked by the Decepticons. They blocked all exits and killed any human who tried to escape. The jets that came to help were also destroyed.

Carly couldn't sleep because of all the screams and explosions going on outside. She paced her room, waiting for the dawn. She would not let Dylan win. Somehow or someway she would escape. Even if she had jump out of window to do it.

Thoughts kept running through her head as she paced. Was Sam out there in this mess, trying to get to Dylan to avenge Optimus? She had seen the footage of the Autobot ship's destruction and she knew Sam would stop at nothing to see that the man who killed his mate was dead.

She stopped and stared out at the destruction being wrought on the city. Tears welled up in her eyes as a building was blown up, the screams of the people within ringing in her ears. Surely Sam was dead by now. No one could survive what the girl was witnessing.

Carly took a deep breath and stepped up to the glass door to her balcony, giving the knob a twist.

Locked.

The young woman growled as she stalked over to the chair by her dressing table and picked it up, preparing to throw it through the glass.

A hand suddenly grabbed her wrist and twisted, causing her to drop the seat.

"I thought you might try something," Dylan said, his eyes dark. "Why choose Sam over me? I am better than he is, in both money and power. He is just a pathetic little Messenger."

Carly slapped the man holding across the cheek, hard. "Sam is more a hero than you'll ever be," she snapped, jerking her hand away and backing up. "Besides, I never chose anyone."

Dylan rubbed the red spot, a smirk forming on his lips. "So you are not romantically involved with him."

"So what?" She snapped. "I am the only leverage you have left. You killed the other."

"Do you not understand why I did that? It would cripple the boy so much he would be unable to fight against me. Without his Autobot leader he is nothing."

"Then you do not know Sam."

Dylan froze, "What?"

"Sam wouldn't just lay down and die. He'd want vengeance," Carly smirked. "I bet he's on his way right now ready to carve your heart out with a knife."

They stared at each other for a time, the explosions lighting their burning eyes with each flash.

Dylan walked over to an intercom, his eyes still on Carly. "Lazerbeak?"

"Yes Dylan?" The 'con's voice sneered back.

"I want you to watch the girl at all times. Do you understand?"

"Yes_._" Came the reply.

"If anyone tries to rescue her, kill them."

"With pleasure." The line went dead.

Dylan turned his back and walked to the door, opening it and stopping on the threshold.

"Let him come," he said. "I am not afraid of insects. Especially those that sting."

He closed the door then, leaving a stunned Carly alone to her thoughts once again.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that. Took me a while to get the ending just right, but I'm content with how it turned out.<p>

What do you think? Please review!


	2. Set In Motion

Hello! I'm terribly sorry it took so long to update, but Writer's Block has been killing me. Thank you for being patient and I hope you like the chapter.

Warnings: Not many this chapter. Just a little angst.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. That honor goes to Paramount, Hasbro, and anything else affiliated with this epic series.

* * *

><p><em>Set In Motion<em>

* * *

><p>Dawn illuminated the wasteland that had once been a beautiful city.<p>

Sam stared out the window of the black truck he and Epps were currently occupying with several other men. Two other vehicles accompanied them, both carrying soldiers who had volunteered to help the boy. All of them stared in awe at the destruction that was Chicago. People ran past them, screaming for the trucks to turn back, that it was too dangerous.

Decepticons stalked the slower and weaker humans, picking them off when they either fell or didn't get out of their way. Sam's eyes darkened as a little girl was killed because she refused to leave the bodies of her parents.

"Those bastards," Epps growled, his fists clenching.

The trucks stopped when the road was blocked by a fallen building. They all got out and looked around, fear shinning in everyone's eyes except for Sam's.

"I'm not going in there," the tallest black soldier said as he slowly backed up.

The others nodded, following suite. Epps gazed up at the silvery-blue spire in the distance, his hands clenching around the gun he was holding.

"We can't do this. Not without help," he muttered.

Sam glared up at Trump Tower, dark rage swirling in his eyes.

"I'm going in, with or without you," the boy said before he disappeared into the smoke ahead of them.

Epps followed at a run. "Sam, wait! We need a plan or we'll get ourselves killed!"

The young man ducked behind a wall and grabbed the black soldier, pulling him behind the barrier as Epps was about to run by. A moment later an explosion went off and they both shielded themselves.

"We don't have time for a plan," Sam said, peeking around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

Epps frowned, but before he could open his mouth to answer, Sam had slipped out from their hiding place and was sprinting across the road.

"Sam! Wait! You're gonna get yourself and the rest of us all killed!" Robert called as he took off after Witwicky again, the other soldiers following him closely.

The boy ignored him and scrambled up a pile of rubble, stopping at the top and looking around himself. Something tingled in the back of his mind and he took off again, sliding down the debris and kicking up a cloud of dust.

"Sam! Is that what you want?" Epps called again, closely following the boy. "Is that what you truly want?"

Sam stopped by the ruin of what once had been a coffee shop and turned to face the black soldier, anger in his eyes. "No!"

"Then why won't you listen to me?" Robert snapped, his eyes narrowing.

"Look around you Epps!" The young man gestured with his hands. "Did you not see what happened to all those jets and choppers? They were all shot down! They expect us to do the predictable thing and make a plan," Sam crossed his arms over his chest, hazel eyes icy. "We must be unpredictable and catch them off guard."

"But that will most likely get us killed!" Epps growled.

"It also gives us an equal chance of surviving! We have to keep the element of surprise until we manage to get to get in contact with Lennox and the others somehow," Sam snarled.

"It's over Sam!" Epps snapped. He refused to flinch away from the young man's dark eyes. "I'm sorry kid, but it's over."

"No, it's not," Sam's voice was as cold as winter. "I refuse to stand by and watch as the Decepticons take over our world. We're the only ones left who can make a difference now that the Autobots are gone," Sam's fists clenched at his sides. "The fight is our own, Epps, and I'm doing this with or without you."

The two men glared at each other in silence for several moments before a whirring sound filled their ears.

"Missiles!" One of the soldiers called, ducking behind a crumbling wall as the ground exploded nearby.

"Sam! Get down!" A deep voice called as the Decepticon ship opened fire upon their group.

The boy was suddenly tackled to the ground and a strong body covered his, shielding him from the blasts. Sam lay stunned on his back, hazel eyes squeezed shut. The sound of a blaster being fired filled his ears and he cried out in fear as the ground beneath the young man shook with the force of the explosion.

Then all was still.

The weight shifted off him and a large, callused hand gently ran down his right cheek. "Are you alright?"

Sam opened his eyes only to freeze when hazel locked with ethereal blue and the seemingly dead bond flared back to life within his mind.

The boy's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

"Sam?" Optimus asked, concern filling his eyes when he noticed the boy had begun to shake. "What's wrong?"

Sam's answer was to suddenly cling to the Prime, his arms wrapping around the Autobot in a tight hug as the boy hid his face in the holoform's neck with a sob. "Optimus!"

The Prime froze, bowled over by the emotions and thoughts that flooded the bond. The constant chant of _'Alive-alive-alive-alive…'_ and _'Never leave me again-never leave me again-never leave me again…'_ caused Optimus to tighten his hold on the boy, basking in the warm glow of his mate's soul after what felt like an eternity of being separated from him. He buried his face in Sam's hair, breathing in the human's scent as Prime whispered reassurances within the quickly awakening bond.

Blocking the link had been the most painful thing Optimus had ever done. The separation grated on his nerves and his need to be sure Sam was alright nearly broke his resolve to stay hidden several times. Ratchet took command for a short time while the Prime fought to get a hold on his emotions and panic. Optimus knew he would never intentionally separate himself from his mate again. It was a promise he was sure to keep.

"You aren't hurt?" The Autobot leader questioned as he pulled away slightly to check the boy over.

Sam pulled back and shook his head. Optimus wiped a tear away from his mate's cheek and the human leaned into the touch, hazel orbs full of wonder as he stared into the holoform's sapphire eyes. "How?" Sam asked, his voice but a whisper. "Your ship was destroyed. I-" The young man's eyes squeezed shut and he leant forward so that his forehead was touching the Prime's. "I felt you die."

Optimus took the boy's hand and laced their fingers together. The anguish in his mate's voice tore at his spark. "We hid in the first booster rocket to separate," The leader explained. "It broke off just before the Xanthium was destroyed."

"It splashed down in the Atlantic jus' as we planned," The red wrecker explained in a thick Scottish burr. He spat off to the side while his green and blue comrades threw the remains of the Decepticon pilot to the ground. "We ain't goin' nowhere."

Brains and Wheelie slid down from the roof of a destroyed car. "No one's exiling us," the laptop-former said.

"Yeah," Wheelie stopped beside his friend. "The Autobots are staying to see out this war, whether the humans like it or not."

Sam looked around himself to see that everyone was there. Optimus stood and offered out a hand to his spark mate. "We're all beside you, love."

The boy grabbed hold of the offered hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. They stared into each other's eyes before the holoform disappeared in a wisp of smoke and the Optimus's true form stepped up beside Sam. "The Decepticons are sealing off the city so the humans cannot see what is going on inside. They're planning on turning it into fortress. We need to find where the master pillar is so we can stop that space bridge," Prime looked into his mate's eyes as he said, "Our only chance is the element of surprise."

Sam nodded before he glanced over at the fallen Decepticon ship, then at Bumblebee as a plan began to form in the boy's mind. His eyes finally landed upon the silvery-blue building in the distance and he smiled. "I think I know where to look."

* * *

><p>William Lennox sighed in frustration. He had never liked desk work, especially when he could be out on the field helping his men. Instead he was trapped in this building, making strategies that failed and watching as good men died at the hands of the Decepticons.<p>

The colonel stood and walked over to stare out through the glass separating him from the chaos of the command room. 'If only Ironhide were still alive…' Lennox cringed as pain shot through his entire being.

Will moved out of sight of the glass to lean against the wall, sliding to the floor and rubbing the middle of his chest. The colonel's breaths came in gasps as he fought to contain the raking sobs threatening to overwhelm him, but it was for naught. Will's mask had shattered, revealing the vulnerable and heartbroken man underneath.

Ironhide was dead. Murdered by the mech he had been trying to protect. Sentinel shot the weapons specialist down like a dog. He had done it as an example to those who dared get in his way.

Ironhide had lived for three minutes after the last shot. _Three whole minutes. _And Will felt every single second through the bond as it was literally eaten away. Lennox had held onto the metallic strand despite the pain, not wanting Ironhide to think he was alone. Had it not been for Sam's presence and Lennox's duty to his men the colonel would have followed his mate into the Matrix.

Like Bumblebee, Will was Sam's guardian. Lennox had swore to protect the boy from any harm. It had been a promise he made to Optimus several months after Egypt. The young man was like the younger brother he never had.

But now the Autobots were dead, their ship destroyed by Starscream's hand, and Sam was out in the middle of the fighting, hell bent on getting vengeance for the death of his mate. He had last been spotted by a parking lot camera with several other men earlier that morning. Epps had been among them, staying close to Sam and not letting the boy out of his sight even for a moment. The kid was in good hands.

'Not that he needs watching,' Will thought, a small smile pulling at his lips despite the tears still flowing down his face.

The college graduate could take down a mech about Bumblebee's size single-handedly if he wanted to. Sam had given up his humanity when he bonded with Optimus about five years ago. He had been changing into a mech ever so slowly since.

It had been very painful for the boy as his spark developed and he had hidden it from everyone including his mate. The others hadn't realized anything was wrong until Sam collapsed the morning his human heart was fully replaced by his metallic one. When asked why he hadn't come to Ratchet when the pain started Sam simply answered that he didn't want to worry anyone.

Lennox snorted. The boy had caused much more than worry that morning. It was the first time William had ever seen Optimus Prime panic. The leader had paced in front of the med-bay doors the entire time and he would not be moved, not even by Ironhide and his cannons.

Tests had been done and it was revealed Sam only had about a decade before he was a full mech. The transformation would be slow at first, but Ratchet hypothesized that by the middle of year six or seven it would begin to speed up. The CMO suspected Sam's growth into his larger mech form would occur during the last two years and it would be painful.

All this had happened about five years ago. Lennox himself had bonded a year after Sam and the colonel could already transform parts of his body into weapons while the boy could do much more.

A sudden knocking at his office door pulled the colonel out of his thoughts. He stood, straightened his uniform, and wiped at his face with his handkerchief to remove the tear tracks on his cheeks before Lennox answered it. Outside a captain in his middle to late thirty's stood at attention. He was of average height with lightly tanned skin and jet black hair. The man's face may have been impassive, but his brown eyes shown with deep loyalty as he waited for his superior to address him.

"What is it Captain?" Lennox asked, his back straightening imperceptibly as he hid behind his blank mask once again.

"Colonel Lennox, sir," The captain saluted before continuing. "Agent Simmons and General Morshower are on the vid screen, sir."

William nodded. "Inform them I'll be there in a moment."

"Yes, sir." The man saluted before leaving.

Lennox closed the door and leant against it with a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. As much as he wanted to stay in this room and morn his mate's death he knew he couldn't. Lives were at stake and the others were depending on him to come up with a plan to pull them through this fight.

There was no more time for tears. It was time to face the world with a clear head and brave spark.

William went over to his desk to pick up his plans before heading for the door. He paused in front of it with his hand on the doorknob to gather strength from the memory of his mate. Then with a deep breath he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

* * *

><p>Seymour Simmons stared at the destroyed city on the vid screen along with everyone else in the room. It was horrible. Buildings were burning and crumbling, the roads had craters that could be seen even from the high altitude of the drone, and the sky was nearly black with smoke. "That's Chicago?" He asked, fear in his voice.<p>

"Yes," Agent Mearing said, as she came to stand by the man in the wheelchair.

Simmons swallowed, his hand gripping the armrest in a white knuckled fist as grief almost overwhelmed him. "Poor kid," He whispered, "Probably never got close."

"What?" Mearing asked sharply, her eyes widening. "You don't mean he-"

"He did," Simmons said gravely. "He left with Epps yesterday evening."

The female agent dropped into a chair beside Seymour and took off her glasses with shaking hands. The news shocked her to her very core. "He can't be gone. He just can't," Mearing said as tears gathered in her eyes.

Despite their rough beginning, Samuel James Witwicky had grown on her. His audacity had astounded her the first time they met. No one, not even Secretary Keller, had the bravery to talk back to her and stand up to Helen like the boy did. She found it refreshing to have someone who wouldn't cringe in fear or stumble over themselves when she gave an order or became angry. She learned to grudgingly respect him once she discovered who Sam was married to, only to have that respect cemented when the fiasco with Sentinel began. That boy had melted her cold exterior and she began to trust again.

"Why didn't you inform me Sam was planning to go in there?" Helen asked, turning her heartbroken eyes upon Simmons. "I could have stopped him."

"He wouldn't have listened," Reggie said with a small smile on his lips. "That boy is a force to be reckoned with and stubborn as an ox. Once he puts his mind into something Samuel James Witwicky will not stop until he's seen it through."

Mearing nodded. Simmons was right because the other agent knew Sam better than she did.

A high-pitched beeping filled the room and all eyes turned to stare at the screen. A black ship had broken away from the circle around the city and was speeding toward the drone. The tech flying the machine frantically tried to get it away, but it was too late, the Decepticon was upon the drone in a matter of seconds. Light filled the screen as the 'con opened fire then the monitor went black.

Silence filled the room as the tech messed with the controls for a few moments before he sat back in defeat. "It's gone," He said sadly.

Several people visibly jumped when two screens at the front of the room suddenly flickered and the faces of Colonel Lennox and General Morshower came into focus.

"Is everyone alright?" Will asked from the left, concern in his voice.

There were times when a drone was destroyed the backlash would cause the controls to short-circuit and give off a powerful electric charge. Several people were injured when the first drone to be sent to Chicago had been lost.

"Everyone is alright here," Simmons answered, giving Mearing time to collect herself.

Lennox nodded. "Good."

"That was our tenth drone. If we keep this up we won't have any left," Morshower said, his voice steady despite the fear in his eyes. "Our long range bombers were just shot out of the sky. They can't get around the air defenses over the city and our satellites have been jammed," The general sighed.

"So we're completely blind?" Mearing asked, standing up and gaining the attention of the two men on the screens. "Can't we get _anything _in there?"

"We're going to give the mini-drones a try," William answered. "My team and I are holed up at Grissom Air Force Base which is about ten minutes from the battle zone," Lennox's hand suddenly went to the radio in his ear. "An Infantry is stationing themselves at the perimeter and special forces are trying to access the city. We may need a hacker to get into the city network and somehow make it easier to get in."

Everyone in the room turned to look a Dutch and the blond German smiled. "Leave it to me."

"You better get one of those drones stationed close to Trump Tower," Simmons said frantically. "Witwicky said there was some kind of human point-man there working for the Decepticons. That kid, as we all know, is an alien-bad-news magnet."

A grin appeared on Lennox's face. "He is indeed," The colonel said, chuckling.

* * *

><p>Sam stood with his hands on his hips as he carefully examined the Decepticon ship alongside the yellow Camaro-former. "Can you fly this, Bee?" The boy asked suddenly.<p>

Bumblebee stared hard at the opened cockpit. "Somewhat," His voice was slightly scratchy as the vocal components were still healing.

Sam looked up at his guardian with a frown. "What do you mean somewhat?" He asked in exasperation. "You can somewhat fly this thing?"

"I know right?" The 'bot chuckled. "Terrible, no?"

The young man rolled his eyes even as a small grin appeared on his face. "Yes that is terrible."

A hand tapped his arm and Sam turned to see Epps standing there, his face serious. "We're all behind you," Epps said, offering the young man a gun.

Witwicky took the weapon with a nod. "I'll be sure to use it," He said before he turned and began to head toward the ship.

The boy suddenly found himself pulled against a warm chest and his lips caught in a passionate kiss. After a moment of shock he relaxed and returned his love with the same passion. They pulled away a moment later, both breathing hard. Sam rested his forehead upon Optimus's and stared into his eyes. _'Love,' _The Prime said through the bond, _'Please stay safe.'_

'_I will,' _Sam replied with a smile. _'And you had better do the same.'_

'_I promise,'_ Optimus replied with a small chuckle.

Sam captured his mate's lips one last time before he pulled away and continued on to the ship. Fear clenched in the Prime's gut as he watched Bumblebee lift Sam into the cockpit. He didn't want his mate to go, but it was necessary. He was the only one who could get into the tower unnoticed and not get seriously wounded should he be discovered. His mate was only half human after all. Normal bullets wouldn't harm him.

As he watched the ship take off Optimus hoped Dylan wouldn't discover Sam's true nature.

* * *

><p>Christmas Break is going to start soon. Then I'll be able to write all I want. Hopefully I won't get stuck again.<p>

Until next time! Happy reading!


	3. The World Needs You Now

Hello!

I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I had writer's block on my other story and school got in the way.

I assure you that I will see this fic through to the end. It will not be abandoned, though there will be times where it will take months to update due to a combination of writer's block, school, and just plain laziness, but I will finish it! That is a promise.

Thank you for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

Warnings: battles, drama, gore, and holoform/half-human kissing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers nor do I own some of the dialogue in this chapter. I'm just a college student with big ideas and an empty frog wallet.

* * *

><p>"<em>The World Needs You Now"<em>

* * *

><p>"I hate waiting."<p>

Dylan was pacing the length of the room and muttering to himself. He was afraid. Of what, Carly was uncertain, but she hoped the majority was the waiting for Sam to appear. The blond sat by the window chewing on her nails as she stared ahead at one of Dylan's greyhounds as it looked back at her from the couch across from her.

Carly too was waiting, but for a different reason.

The blond glanced quickly over to the window where a golden telescope sat before looking over at her ex-boss. He had yet to leave the room, but she knew it was only a matter of time before the man went for a drink of wine to calm his nerves.

She didn't have to wait long.

"Dammit," Dylan muttered as he wiped at the sweat forming on his forehead.

He looked over at Carly to be sure whether she had noticed. He didn't want to lose any chances with her if she discovered Dylan overindulged.

By all appearances to her ex-boss, the blond had not noticed.

He cleared his throat to get Carly's attention. "I will be in the kitchen for moment," He said. "Would you like anything, my sweet?"

The young woman simply ignored him.

"Anything? Juice or milk? Maybe something to eat?" He began to wring his hands. "Bread? Or maybe some cheese?"

Carly continued to chew on her nails. Never once giving any indication she had heard.

Dylan sighed, frustrated. "Fine, be that way then. See if I care." He turned and left the room, heading for the kitchen and the bottle of chilled red wine in the refrigerator.

Carly waited for the door to close before she made her move.

Getting up, the blond glanced around to see if any guards were in the room. There were none.

She grabbed the telescope and looked through the lens, focusing it on the two leaders on the roof across from her. She may not have been able to hear what they were saying, but she had learned how to read lips at an early age.

Megatron stood on the far side from the cupola gesturing as he spoke. Sentinel stood staring out over the city. Even from where she was Carly could see the dark look on the ex-Prime's face. Starscream stood off to the side, silently watching the interaction between the two leaders.

"Our plans are coming along well, Sentinel," Megatron said, the cloth of his improvised hood whipping in the wind.

"Yes," Answered the ex-Prime. "As the afternoon falls the rest of the pillars with reach their launch position."

"The humans cannot stop us. It is useless for them to try," The Decepticon leader turned to look at the red and black Autobot. "Soon the future I told you about all those years ago will become a reality. We will successfully rebuild Cybertron together."

Sentinel looked sharply over at Megatron, blue optics cold. "I have deigned to work with you," He grabbed the silver mech by his head wound and shoved him against the wall of the cupola, squeezing as the ex-Prime spoke. "But I will never work for you."

He released Megatron, ripping away some of the components of the silver mech's helm as he went and causing the Decepticon leader to cry out.

Carly backed away from the telescope, a look that was a mixture of shock and interest on her face. The blond knew somehow she could use this to her advantage.

A small smile appeared on her face as a plan began to take form. She only needed to get Megatron alone for a few moments.

The blond turned and began to head for the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Careful Bee."<p>

The ship shook as it hit another unidentifiable obstacle. Sam was sure they should have been caught by now from the way they kept running into things.

Bumblebee chuckled nervously. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe the 'cons think there's a drunk pilot flying this thing," The half-human answered with a smile. "It's the only thing I can think of to explain why we haven't been caught yet."

Bee pouted, but his optics shown with amusement.

Suddenly the silvery-blue gleam of Trump Tower came into focus on the view screen. Sam swallowed before looking over at the yellow car-former. "Alright, this is it."

Bumblebee brought the ship silently around the edge of a balcony as the boy stood. "Lie low until I call you."

"Got it." The yellow 'bot lightly patted Sam's shoulder. "Good luck and be careful."

"Will do," The boy answered with a smile before he climbed silently out of the cockpit and alighted from the ship onto the balcony.

The entryway in front of him was made of glass. It looked like a kitchen inside and to all appearances the place was empty for now. He carefully opened the door and slipped inside.

The half-human quickly glanced around the room, gripping his gun as his glowing hazel eyes took in the room around him, memorizing the place for escape routes and hiding places.

The sound of footsteps interrupted him and he only had enough time to conceal himself behind a kitchen counter before Dylan walked in.

"Women," the black haired man muttered as he opened the 'fridge and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "You can never please them."

Sam quietly scooted to the edge of the counter in order to keep the man in his sight as Dylan went to the cupboard to get a glass. Should he shoot him or wait until the older male leaves?

Reaching a decition Sam took a deep breath and stood, gun pointed at the man's turned back.

"Yeah. They are tough to please," he answered, a small smirk forming on his lips at the sight of Dylan's whole body freezing up in shock. "Especially if they don't want to be."

As Carly's ex-boss turned around Sam couldn't help but take great satisfaction in the brief glint of fear that flitted across the dark haired man's eyes before it was quickly covered by an arrogant and over confident mask.

"You," Dylan said, sounding exasperated even as his hand tightened around the glass he was holding.

"Yes, me," Sam answered, gun pointed unwaveringly at the man's chest. "Where is she?" He took a step forward, eyes glowing slightly brighter.

"You've got some balls," Dylan said, stepping backwards.

"Where is she?" He asked again with more force, taking another step toward his query.

"Dylan I nee-" Carly stopped in the doorway, eyes wide with shock. "Sam."

The boy glanced over at her. "Carly," he said calmly, nodding at the girl even as relief filled his being. The woman who was like a sister to him was safe. "Come over here. Get behind me."

Carly nodded and began to walk toward him when the sound of shifting gears filled the room and the picture beside Dylan transformed into Laserbeak, Soundwave's birdlike spawn.

"Fuck!" Sam cried, throwing himself onto the floor as the 'con swooped down at him. The young man had hoped to avoid something like this.

Moving quickly the half-human stood and fired, hitting his mark.

Dylan went down with a cry of pain, blood pooling around him from the hole in his chest.

Sam had only a moment to revel in his victory before Laserbeak was upon him.

The bird grabbed Sam's shoulders with his sharp talons and took off, carrying the struggling man to the verge of the balcony. The half-human screamed as Laserbeak threw him through the glass railing and he tumbled over the brink, unable to grab the edge in time.

The bird cried out in victory before twisting around and going straight for Carly.

"No! Sam!" The blond backed away as the 'con came at her, talons glinting in the sunlight.

"Oh no you don't!"

The sound of flight engines filled the air and Carly opened eyes she hadn't known she'd closed in time to see Sam grab hold of Laserbeak's neck with metallic hands and throw the bird across the room into a cupboard, causing pans and food items to fall on him.

Her eyes widened at the sight of jet wings protruding from the boy's back and engines blowing hot air from the bottoms of his feet. The being before her still looked like Sam, but it appeared as if he had been placed in a shell of skin-tight silver metal. She gasped as he grabbed her and turned glowing hazel optics upon the blond. "What are you waiting for?" He demanded. "Lets go!" He took off toward the ship with a rev of his engines.

Sam landed on the arm of the ship and released Carly, pushing her toward the cockpit. "Go! I'm right behind you!" Sam said, shifting his wings into his back so he could fit in the ship

The blond nodded and ran toward Bee, her heart pounding as she jumped into the safety of the aircraft with Sam following, but before the half-human could get in there was a terrible screech and Laserbeak was upon him once again.

Sam cried out as the bird's talons ripped into his back, tearing the metal there and splattering magenta blood on the ship's gun arm

"Take off Bee!" Sam ordered, reaching behind him and grabbing the Decepticon's legs before pulling him down and pinning the bird to the metal below them.

Bee made a worried wail as he revved the engines, but the ship suddenly began to spin out of control. The yellow car-former quickly called up the diagnostics and discovered something was caught in one of their turbines. "Hold on guys!" He called, gripping the controls tightly. "This ride is about to get bumpy!"

Carly screamed as they began to plummet.

Sam grabbed Laserbeak's throat and squeezed hard enough to dent the metal. The bird chocked and swiped out with his claw, catching the side of his adversary's metallic face. Sam cried out before slamming the decepticon's head onto the metal of the ship's gun arm and shifting his right hand into a blaster. "You are beginning to annoy me!" He growled as he brought his weapon down on the bird's chest.

The ship suddenly bucked and Sam's cannon moved with it, discharging into Laserbeak's side. The bird-former screeched again and rolled them until he was the one pinning Sam down. The half-human glared up at the bird as the 'con smirked in victory. "Any last words?" It asked, voice scratchy from the damage the boy had done to its throat.

Sam spat in the creature's face.

"I thought not."

The bird reared its head back ready to hit its prey with its metallic beak when the ship crashed into the ground, sliding across the pavement before it hit a small stone wall and sent the ship into a roll.

The crash threw Sam and Laserbeak off. The boy rolled away from the rubble where he lay still for a few moments, dazed from the impact with the ground. The bird screeched as it was pinned under the rock of the wall and the debris of the ship.

Bumblebee shielded Carly from injury by wrapping himself around the human in a metallic barrier until the rolling had stopped. Bee shifted and looked down at the young woman in his arms. "You okay?" He asked.

"A little bruised and cut in places, but I'm fine," She answered. "Thank you for protecting me, Bee. It was very brave of you."

Bumblebee blushed slightly. "Ah shucks. It was nothing." An embarrassed radio recording said. "Let's get out of here."

Carly nodded and shifted so Bee could punch the cockpit doors open. Once done the blond crawled out into the dust covered air. She stood on the edge of the ravaged ship and looked around while Bumblebee followed. "Where's Sam?" The 'bot asked.

"Over here," the boy called from beside the remains of the stone wall and the trapped Laserbeak. His hazel optics glowed through the dust.

"Sam!" Carly got down from the ship and made her way carefully over to the half-human with Bumblebee following close behind.

When the young man came into view they both stopped dead at sight of the amount of injuries the half-human had. Sam glanced up at their shocked expressions and then looked down at himself. "They aren't as bad as they look," the young man said.

Bee frowned. "You sure?" He asked.

Sam chuckled. "You should see the other guy." He gestured to the struggling Laserbeak.

The yellow car-former did and it was not a pretty sight.

The bird-former's wings were but little stubs on its back. Several metal rods were lodged through the creature's chest and neck where fuchsia energon flowed from the 'cons wounds. Its left eye was shattered and the other cracked.

Yet the bird still lived.

Sam took a step toward it and Laserbeak stared up at him, fear in his red optics. "Any last words?" The boy asked, his left hand shifting into a blue energy sword.

"You and your Autobot whore will never win. I will see you in hell!" The Decepticon gurgled, fuchsia blood dripping from its beak.

Sam laughed as he placed the blade at the base of Laserbeak's head. "I'll take great pleasure in sending you there then."

In a quick swipe the blade cut through the bird's metallic neck like butter and Bee crushed the head beneath his pede. "Good riddance," The yellow Autobot muttered, wiping the energon off on a brick.

Sam watched for a moment before he swayed on his metallic feet. He was coming down from his adrenaline rush and it left him feeling every wound on his frame. Bee caught his arm as he swayed again and slowly lowered him into a sitting position against the yellow car-former's side. "Rest," The Autobot ordered. "At least until the others get here."

"'Kay," Sam said tiredly, leaning against his best friend and protector. "My wounds are already healing anyway."

Carly sat down beside the boy. "Thank you for saving me."

"You'd do the same," He replied with a small smile.

The girl nodded before studying the silver being beside her. "So," She said after a short silence. "Is this the result of your bond with the Prime?"

Sam cracked open a hazel optic to look at her. "Yeah. It happens to any human who bonds with a Cybertronian," He answered. "The process to get to this point takes about five years and believe me it's no picnic," The boy sighed.

"Is it painful?" Carly asked, shifting slightly.

"Eh," He shrugged. "Most days I don't even notice it, but there are some where the pain is so bad I can't move from the bed," Sam smiled. "Those times Optimus usually stays with me or when he can't he has Bee watch over me."

Carly smiled. "That's good," The girl shifted again. "Will you stay like this?" She gestured to the boy's body. "I mean will you stay this size?"

Sam shook his head. "No. The whole process is supposed to speed up around year six or seven. Sometime around year eight I'm gonna start growing. The whole thing takes ten years."

"Oh," She smiled. "I look forward to seeing you change. It'll be interesting. What do you think you'll be? Land based or air based?"

"Both since I can fly and use wheels on my feet," He smiled. "You just saw the first part. I hope to still be able to appear human though. You know… without a holoform."

"Yeah," Carly nodded.

It had been a while since they talked like this. Their careers and lives had gotten in the way of their time together. Those few instances where they could just sit back and be friends were few and far between. Despite the injuries and the battle looming ahead and despite saving the world it felt good to just be themselves for a few moments before the storm hit.

The sudden sound of engines filled the air and Carly stood as the first of the Wreckers rolled in followed closely by the others. Optimus brought up the rear, but he was the first to be out of his cab in holoform mode and he made a beeline for his injured mate.

"Sam!" The Prime gently gathered the boy up into his arms, his sapphire blue eyes filled with worry and fear as he took in his mate's wounds. "Oh Primus," Tears trickled down his cheeks as he buried his face in Sam's silvery hair.

"It's okay, love," the half-human said, gently touching his mate's cheek with his hand. "Its not as bad as it looks."

'_I saw and felt the whole thing Sam,' _Optimus said through the bond. _'It was bad for me. I thought I was going to lose you.'_

'_Love, look at me,' _Sam lifted the Prime's chin and stared into the holoform's tear filled eyes. _'I'm still here. These wounds will heal and leave scars, but those scars will be symbols of how I lived, how I survived.' _He smiled sweetly before pulling the Prime down to touch his lips to Sam's for a moment before pulling away. _'I will always stay with you no matter what, love. That was the promise I made five years ago and I intend to keep it.'_

Optimus smiled, his cheeks tearstained. _'And I the same. Always.' _The Prime walked over to Ratchet, still holding Sam gently to his chest. "Lets get you fixed up," he said out loud with a small chuckle.

The boy smiled before being handed over to the slightly wrench happy CMO.

* * *

><p>"S-son of a bitch!"<p>

A gasp of pain filled the destroyed kitchen. It came from beside what was left of the refrigerator.

Dylan shifted, agony spearing its way through his chest as he tried to rise to his feet. He needed to get to his master and warn him of the danger. The Autobots were still alive!

But his wound wouldn't heal with the bullet still buried there and he couldn't move because of the pain.

So he did the only thing he could do.

With a gasp Dylan lifted his hand, slowly unbuttoned his shirt and coat, and shifted the appendage so his sharp, black nails gleamed in the light. Then, bracing himself, the man plunged his claw into the still bleeding wound, carefully probing the flesh and digging deeper when the tip of his longest nail brushed something small and metallic.

Cautiously, so he didn't tear into his spark, the dark haired man grasped the bullet and pulled, ripping it out with a scream.

He may have blacked out after that because when he opened his eyes again the sun was slightly higher in the sky.

"F-fuck," Dylan muttered.

He had lost too much time.

Rising to his feet the half-human swayed slightly before throwing the projectile away and looked down at the wound.

It was closing up as he watched. Good.

Shifting his claw back into a human hand he buttoned up his shirt and wiped his bloodied limb on the dark pants he wore.

Now onto business. He straightened his jacket and took off in a run to the stairs at breakneck speed.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sam!"<p>

The boy in question turned to look over at the approaching ex-Air force pilot and a smile spread across his face. "Epps!"

"Man, you're crazy," Bobby said as he pulled Sam into a brotherly hug. "You know that right?"

The half-human laughed. "Sorry about that, but it kind of comes with the job description."

Epps snorted before pulling away and looking Sam up and down. "Dude. You look bad ass."

"Thanks. Wait until you see me in full action," The boy smirked before leading Epps over to where Optimus's holoform was standing.

An orb-shaped machine sat on the ground. It had a camera and a satellite on it with a swiveling lens. "Is this ours?" The half-human asked gesturing to the machine.

"Yeah," Bobby answered, kneeling down and examining the mini-drone. "This is a military UAV." He touched the lens, trying to clear it of dust. "Stone," Epps looked over at one of the other soldiers. "Check if it's still has power."

The blond man opened up the back and looked inside. "Yeah. We're getting a feed."

"Good," Epps turned his attention to the drone. "Can you hear me? Anybody?" He knocked on the UAV with his knuckles and whistled into the mic. "Come on. Can you rotate? Anything?"

A sudden cry rent the air causing everyone to look up. "Autobots! They're here! They're alive!"

The voice was distant, but with his sensitive ears Sam would recognize it anywhere. "Fuck!" The silver skinned being growled. "It's Dylan."

"How did he survive?" Carly asked, "I thought you shot him."

"I did. In the chest," Sam turned to the UAV and knelt down beside it, giving it a shake. "C'mon, dammit. I know you're there."

The camera head suddenly moved.

* * *

><p>"Can… hear…? Anybody?" A metallic knocking filled the room and a whistle followed closely after, getting everyone's attention. "C…on. Can y…rotate? Anything?"<p>

Lennox looked up from his work at the familiar voice as the UAV screen flickered. "We got something." The colonel stood and approached the display. "Increase power to the feed," He ordered.

The screen suddenly went white and then blurry colors with indistinct shapes took form. One of the figures looked off to the side before kneeling down and giving the drone a firm shake. The picture focused instantly on a silver skinned, hazel opticked Sam Witwicky. "C'mon, dammit. I know you're there."

Lennox smiled in relief. The boy was still alive.

"Witwicky," Mearing said, shock in her eyes.

"Yeah!" Simmons cheered from his wheelchair beside her. "The boy is still alive and kicking!"

"Move until they're fully in focus," Will ordered, his pride filled hazel eyes glowing slightly.

The image moved until the whole group was in the screen. Sam and Epps were kneeling in front of the camera while Carly and Optimus's holoform were standing behind them, watching in interest.

The silver skinned boy smiled. "Good to see you're still with us guys." He said before his face turned serious. "The Decepticons are building a space bridge. They're planning on bringing Cybertron to earth. Understand?"

"Cyber-what?" Mearing asked.

Carly got in front of the screen then. "Okay, the master pillar that powers the whole thing is with Sentinel Prime on top a building bordering the Chicago river." She took a breath. "The place is owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. The pillar is the one with the red light and it is located in the southeast cupola. Do you understand?"

Lennox nodded. "Get me a GPS on that drone and the building." The colonel ordered.

Dutch quickly called up the feed and a three-dimensional image of both places appeared on a split screen to the right.

"Let's go! I want men on the tarmac in five minutes." Lennox ordered before leaving the room with a large grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Shit."<p>

The Decepticons had heard the warnings and retaliated by raising the bridges so the Autobots and their allies couldn't cross the river.

Sam stood on the edge of the tributary, staring down into its waters with an annoyed expression as Epps paced behind him. "Can you somehow get across?" The dark skinned man asked.

The boy sighed. "I can swim, but only in my human form," He answered, running a hand through his hair. "The problem is I used up too much energy back at the Tower to change back and retain my appearance. Sorry."

"It's not you fault, kid. You did what you had to do." Bobby placed a hand on Sam's shoulder to reassure him. "We'll just have to find another way."

'_Sam,' _Optimus called through their bond.

The boy turned to look at his mate, optics questioning.

"We can't stay here for much longer," The Prime said out loud. "We're going to have to move to a more covered location."

Sam nodded.

"There's a warehouse not far from here," One of Epps men suggested. "I grew up in this area," The man explained.

"That should be good," Optimus nodded before turning to the other Autobots. "I'll scout ahead to be sure the way is clear enough," He turned back to the human soldier. "You, what is your name?"

"Peters, sir," Epps's friend said.

The Prime nodded. "You know where the warehouse is?"

"Yes, sir. I'll come if you need help finding it." Peters stepped forward, his back straight and his eyes shining with respect.

"Thank you," Optimus smiled before he addressed the group as a whole. "Try to find as much cover as you can while we're gone. If you're spotted don't get caught and don't try anything stupid," He looked pointedly at Sam and Epps.

"Why are you looking at me?" Bobby asked, hands raised.

The half-human rolled his optics before approaching his mate. "I'm coming too."

"No," Optimus said. "Should anything happen to me the Autobots need a strong leader to guide them."

"But…"

"No, Sam," The sapphire eyed holoform gripped his other half's shoulders. "I need you here, love. I want you safe for a little while longer," He whispered. "Okay?"

The boy nodded with a brave look on his face, but Optimus could see the fear in his eyes. "You will be safe," The boy ordered before he pulled the Prime into a smoldering kiss.

Optimus ran his hands through his mate's hair and down his neck before he reluctantly pulled away, a wry smile gracing his lips. "Yes, sir."

Sam chuckled before shoving the Prime toward his alt-mode. _'Go, before I change my mind and ravish you in the alleyway over there.' _He said through the bond.

Optimus laughed and turned, walking toward the flamed semi with Peters right behind him. Before he reached the cab the sapphire eyed holoform disappeared in a wisp of smoke and the lights of his alt-mode came on. The blond soldier opened the door and climbed in. "Follow me at my signal," The truck said before he revved his engines and drove off.

Sam watched until his mate turned a corner and was gone. "Be careful," He whispered.

There were a few moments of silence before Epps cleared his throat to get the boy's attention. The half-human turned, his optics locking with the soldier's eyes. "Yeah?" Sam asked.

"We need a plan," Bobby said and Sam nodded as the group of humans moved to the protective circle of Autobots.

The young man glanced around before noticing a rocket laying inside one of the bags Epps's men had brought along. "Can't we just use that to shoot it down?"

"Yeah, but we need a clear shot and we don't have one without getting closer."

"We can get higher instead of closer," One of the soldiers said, pointing to a tall glass building.

Sam turned to look and Epps nodded. "Yes. That'll do. It's right across from our target," the soldier said.

"There's a problem though," Stone chimed in, picking up the rocket. "We only have one of these left."

"It'll work." Sam said, smiling and trying to reassure everyone.

A sudden beeping filled all of the cybertronian's coms. "Alright," Sideswipe said, still in his car form. "That was Optimus's signal. Lets go."

Bumblebee chirped and both his doors popped open. "Carly, Sam, you're riding with me."

"We'll take the lead," The red wrecker said and his team mates revved their engines in agreement.

"I will take the rear," Mirage said. "The boys can ride with Sideswipe, Ratchet and Wheeljack. Cover high if we're under attack and get the humans out."

The humans nodded and got to their respective places after gathering their stuff. Wheelie and Brains hopped into the front seat of the blue Wrecker's cab cheering as they took off.

"Lets roll Bee!" Sam called and the yellow car-former answered with a loud rev of his own.

* * *

><p>William Lennox sat in the main hanger, checking his weapons and components before he met up with his men. Ironhide had taught him how to do this when the colonel had first been able to transform bits of his body.<p>

Fisting his hand, Will watched as it shifted into a cannon. It took a bit of focus to do this now, but 'Hide had assured him that with time and practice using his weapons would become as easy as breathing.

If only his mate were here to see him now.

Will sighed before allowing his cannon to shift back into a hand and doing the same with the other. Once done he stood and removed his shirt, concentrating on his newest appendages.

Suddenly there was the noise of air being released and Will's wings burst from their hiding place in his back. William hissed. It still hurt to do that.

After a few moments of collecting himself the colonel took a deep breath concentrated again. Something on the soles of his feet shifted and hot air began to blow and lift him from the floor.

A few moments later there was a soft thump on metal and the colonel rubbed the top of his head where it collided with the roof. "Ow."

"Colonel Lennox, sir." A lieutenant entered the hangar before looking around the room with a confused expression. "Sir?"

"Up here Lieutenant," Lennox answered as he slowly began to descend to the floor.

The man looked up, his brown eyes holding a small amount of amazement. He had heard of the colonel's changes, but he had never seen them up close before. "Sir, the men are awaiting you on the tarmac." He saluted as Lennox's feet touched the ground.

"At ease," Will said, tiredly. "I will be there in a moment. You are dismissed."

"Sir," The man saluted a second time before leaving.

William Lennox sighed as he hid his wings again, put his shirt back on, and grabbed his boots before leaving the room to get ready for the battle ahead.

The men stood before one of the choppers. They all saluted as he walked passed before coming to a stop at the front. "At ease," He called.

The entire group fell to parade rest and William began speaking again. "Listen up," he said. "You want to hit back? We're going to wingsuit in. It's the only way to get close." The colonel looked each and ever person there in the face. "I can't promise you a ride home, but if you're with me, the world needs you now."

A black soldier stepped forward with a determined look on his face. "I'll find my own ride home, sir."

Lennox looked at him with pride in his slightly glowing eyes before shifting his gaze to the group. "Anyone else?"

The entire group cheered and raised their arms in the air.

"Alright. Get ready." He ordered before Will got a com opened with Morshower. "General, sir. This is Colonel Lennox, requesting diversionary action to the south of the city. We're coming north and low. You guys drive them to the east."

"Got you Lennox. Permission granted," The general acknowledged.

The choppers were ready to go in twenty minutes. Will hopped in and geared up before strapping himself in.

'Wish me luck Ironhide,' Will thought with a wistful smile as he watched the airbase disappear on the horizon.

* * *

><p>Deep within the bowels of Wheeljack's lab, the deep blue optics of a black Cybertronian shell flickered online.<p>

They needed him. _Will_ needed him.

It was time.

* * *

><p>There you go. An extra long chapter.<p>

I loved every minute of writing this and I hope you liked it as well.

Until next time!


	4. Catch Me As I Fall

Hi everybody! Chapter 4 is finally here and it is filled to brimming with action and drama! XD

I'd like to recommend "At War for Peace" by StarGazingAtMidnight. It is an amazing story by an amazing author. Please go and check it out! XD

Warnings: The usual things. Optimus/Sam kissing, battles, dirty mouths, and typical 'con antics.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or some of the dialogue. It belongs to Hasbro, Paramount and anybody else affiliated with it. I'm just a poor college student who needs a new battery for my laptop.

* * *

><p>"<em>Catch Me As I Fall"<em>

* * *

><p>Seymour Simmons bit his lower lip in worry as he watched the screen before him. All he could see was destruction and death.<p>

The buildings smoked and burned as Decepticon pilots shot at them for sport. One such skyscraper was beginning to resemble the Leaning Tower of Pisa as at least four 'cons fired upon its base.

Someone Simmons cared about was in Chicago visiting relatives, but he hadn't heard or seen anything to indicate if his partner was alright. Reggie hoped Sam had somehow run across him as the half-human tried to stop what was happening and they'd stick together since Witwicky knew Simmons's partner.

A sudden explosion drew his attention back to the screen before him. The ex-agent took a deep breath even as his hands clenched on the armrests of his wheelchair as the fear began to eat away at his gut. A hand was placed on his shoulder, causing Seymour to jump slightly and glance up into the warm blue eyes of Dutch as he smiled reassuringly down at him. "He'll be okay," The blond German whispered, giving his shoulder a small squeeze. "Sam will run into him and the 'bots will help protect him."

Simmons smiled even as his dark brown eyes filled with tears. "I hope so," The ex-agent answered in a choked whisper as he turned his gaze back to the main viewscreen. "God, I hope so."

* * *

><p>"Hold on guys!"<p>

The concrete exploded upward in a plume of dust and rubble just beside the yellow car-former and Carly cried out, gripping the seat in her fear. Bee swerved to keep from getting hit as a second plasma shot nearly hit the side of him.

They had met up with Optimus a short while ago and had made it halfway to the warehouse when the 'cons had started taking shots at them. The Prime had taken up the rear after he had data burst the coordinates, his trailer somehow becoming a buffer against the worst of the attacks.

Carly groaned and grabbed Sam's arm, squeezing it tightly as the whole car shook. The half-human glanced over at the blond with a small smile. "Don't worry," He chuckled, patting the steering wheel fondly. "He's a kick ass driver," The boy suddenly grimaced as another explosion went off and the seatbelt pulled uncomfortably at his shoulder when they stopped to avoid being hit. "But you'll never get used to this, trust me."

The half-human looked behind them to the back where Optimus was to see how he was doing. Sam didn't want to use the bond and distract his mate in case Megatron decided to jump out and take him on again.

Bumblebee suddenly bumped over an uneven patch of road and Sam's head collided with the roof of the car, causing the boy to wince and look up at the small dent in the roof. "Sorry, Bee. My bad."

The lights on the radio flickered in acknowledgement as the car swerved again, too busy dodging pot shots to answer. Sam looked back again in time to see Optimus drive over the same rough patch.

Fear gripped his spark as the ground around the Prime suddenly heaved and a giant metallic worm rose up from the ground, knocking into the leader and causing him to swerve sideways, his tires screeching.

Optimus grunted and released his trailer as it began to tip over, almost taking him with it. The protection of his mate and the others was more important than his flight tech at the moment. He would retrieve it later.

The worm beast behind him suddenly split open and Shockwave twisted out, his cannon snapping as he cocked it. The Cyclops released a snarl as he watched the Autobot leader turn into a warehouse at the far end of the street.

* * *

><p>"Optimus!"<p>

The Prime's holoform opened his arms to the boy and Sam ran into them, laughing in relief the instant he was safe in the other's hold. "Thank Primus, you're safe," The half-human whispered into his bondmate's chest.

Optimus smiled and rested his head atop the half-human's silvery head. "My thoughts exactly," The Prime said, closing his eyes and rubbing his cheek in the soft metal fibers that made up Sam's hair.

After a moment Samuel reluctantly broke the contact to look up at his mate, face serious. "We have to get moving. Shockwave will find us soon."

The Prime nodded before he glanced to the door where he stood in his bi-pedal form guarding the door with his blaster in servo. "Indeed," The holoform answered. "I need that flight tech. Shockwave can't hunt us all at once," His robot form cocked his weapon with a snap that echoed throughout the room.

A plan was forming in that brilliant mind. Sam could see it in his blue eyes. "Divide and Conquer," The boy whispered, gripping his mate's arm as fear began to squeeze a tight hand around his spark. "Do you really need that flight tech?" The boy asked, cupping the Prime's face with both of his warm silver hands.

Optimus blinked, seeing the emotion flickering around in his mate's optics and smiled reassuringly as he leaned in closer before brushing noses with the boy, making Sam chuckle slightly. "Yes, I do," Prime whispered. "I need it if I want to help protect you."

"I can fight you know," The half-human pouted, but his optics sparkled with humor.

Optimus chuckled, shaking his head. How on Earth did he end up with such an amazing creature for a mate? "Yes, I know, but I need you to help the others take out the pillar."

Sam smiled, his optics glowing brighter. "Will do," He answered before standing up on his toes and pecking the Prime's cheek. "Wreckers," The Consort said turning to the three racecar-formers with a large grin. "We need a diversion."

The Wreckers grinned back and everyone in the room knew Shockwave was going to have his servos full for a short while. "Let's get some!" Springer, the green one, called before he began to move to the door.

The other two followed closely behind. "Ya got that right," The red leader answered as he walked past.

Epps ran up to Peters, pointing out one of the openings in the wall to a tall building in the distance. Paper fluttered around it as wind gusted through its broken windows, causing the ground around it to look like it had been snowing.

"You see that glass building," Bobby said, gaining Optimus's attention from across the room as Robert spoke to the blond soldier, filling him in on their plan. "We're gonna circle around to it so we can get high enough to make the shot."

Epps turned to the Autobots, his dark eyes serious. "We need cover from you guys."

Optimus nodded, "We can do that," The Prime turned his gaze back to Sam. "Do you have enough energy to fly in case something were to happen?" He squeezed his mate's shoulders as a small amount of nervousness set in.

The Prime had full confidence in the half-human's abilities, but they were still in a war zone and the boy would be too far from Ratchet in case he needed a cube. His mate was half-Cybertronian, so on top of eating human food Sam had to also drink energon for energy.

The Consort bit his lip with distant optics as he examined his fuel levels before he shook his head with a sigh. "I should be fine for battle and defense, but I don't have enough to fly. To coast or hover if I find myself falling, but not nearly enough to fly."

Optimus nodded, his eyes troubled as his jaw tightened. Fear and worry were sliding down the bond from the Prime. He had a bad feeling something terrible was going to happen to Samuel.

"Hey," Sam whispered, leaning forward to rest his forehead against his mate's. "Everything is going to be okay," He softly touched his lips to the holoform's before he pulled back to stare reassuringly into the leader's sapphire orbs. "I promise."

Optimus closed his eyes and a tear leaked out as his face scrunched up, trying to hold back the fear bubbling up inside him. He was usually the strong one, but he suddenly found himself receiving as Sam wrapped his arms around the Prime and held him as Optimus shook. "I don't want to lose you," He whispered as he bent down and hid his face in the half-human's neck, breathing in his musky sent as more tears began to fall.

"You won't," Sam answered, running his hands through the holoform's shoulder length ebony hair. "Not now. Not ever. I'll always come back, no matter what."

The Prime nodded, face still hidden and unable to speak as emotion clogged his throat.

They stood like that for a few moments with Optimus clinging to his mate and Sam sending him all the strength and reassurance he had.

"You gonna be okay?" The half-human asked when the Prime's shaking subsided.

Optimus pulled away to rest his forehead against Sam's again before he nodded silently and captured the boy's lips in another caste kiss. _'I love you,'_ The leader whispered. _'Be careful.'_

'_I love you too,' _Sam answered before he pulled away completely. _'I will. The same goes for you as well.' _He walked toward the others who were waiting silently before he turned and nodded at the Prime, optics determined.

Epps rested a hand on the half-human's shoulder as he looked up at red and blue mech. "Me, Carly, and the boys will keep a close eye on him, Big Guy."

The blond haired young woman nodded and stepped up beside Sam with an equally determined look. "That's right."

She took the gun Samuel had given her after he had been patched up by Ratchet and checked the magazine to see how many rounds were left. Once finished Carly popped it back into place and tucked the weapon into the belt of her pants with a smirk.

Being friends with a group soldiers did have its perks sometimes.

Optimus swallowed as his holoform faded away. "Thank you," The truck-former cocked his blaster before he looked to the humans and Autobots. "Let's roll."

Epps's group started to gear up and head for the door when Wheeljack called them back. "Wait! I can't let you go out there without my new urban combat prototypes," The engineer dropped several metallic objects at the soldiers' feet with a clang.

"We gotta go 'Jack!" Sideswipe said exasperatedly despite the fond smile on his face.

"Hold on," Wheeljack waved the silver Lamborghini off as Sam picked up two rod-like mechanisms and a metallic glove. "They're the perfect thing for kicking ass!" The engineer said with a smile.

"What are these?" Peters asked as he examined a rod of his own.

"Those are boomsticks. Armed in thirty seconds," Wheeljack grinned. "They have enough power to take off a Decepticon's leg."

Epps grinned as Sam held up one of the gloves. "And these? What do they do?"

"Those are grapple gloves for climbing. Press the button on the wrist and you can scale a wall in a matter of moments."

Bee's radio suddenly started playing the theme to Adam West's Batman and Sam snorted. "Nice one Bumblebee."

Epps rolled his eyes and grabbed the half-human's arm before pulling him along. "C'mon little Princess," The black soldier glanced back at the pouting Sam with a smile. "We gotta get going or we'll become Shockwave scraps."

"'M not a Princess," The Consort grumbled, but went along with the soldier anyway.

They ran out into the light, causing Sam to blink as his optics adjusted. "Let's go!" He called a moment later, leading the group as they pelted down the street and ducked behind bits of fallen building and burnt-out cars to keep from getting hit by the 'cons who had situated themselves up on an edifice overlooking the street.

* * *

><p>The Wreckers swerved around the corner and opened fire on Shockwave, drawing his attention to them. "C'mon ya slagger!" Springer called, flashing his lights at the black Cyclops.<p>

Shockwave growled and picked up a car, using it as a shield from the attacks while getting in a few shots of his own. He let out a frustrated trumpet as the red leader got in a good shot and hit one of the horns on his head. "Take that ya slow piece of scrap!"

The one-eyed decepticon snarled and threw the car at them. The Wreckers laughed and backed up as it bounced harmlessly past.

Wheelie cried out and fell from his perch atop the red wrecker. He was closely followed by Brains with a cry of his own.

"You're slower than an earth snail and a cyber-snail put together!" The blue wrecker cheered. The other two laughed.

"Yeah! My great-grand carrier is faster than you and she's been offline since before you were sparked!" Springer said and the rest of the team revved their engines in agreement.

Shockwave snarled and began to move forward, blasting as he went.

The red wrecker chuckled before he began to back up. The soldiers had made it past them unharmed. It was time to retreat. "Later you rust bucket!" He called as he took off down the street with the other Wreckers following.

"Hey!" Wheelie called, trying to run after the three cars and waving his arms in the air. "Don't leave us!"

"Yeah," Brains called as he hobbled behind his friend. "Never leave a 'bot behind!"

The ground suddenly shook and the two mini-bots looked behind them. Shockwave cocked his cannon and began to move down the street. "Ah, c'mon. Big, one eyed, and ugly is coming," Brains said.

Wheelie nodded and they began to run down the road.

* * *

><p>Sam and the humans shot around the corner at full speed with the Wreckers covering their backs. The half-human glanced back in time to dodge the vehicle that came flying at him. Being hit by a car like that wouldn't have killed him, but it would have hurt like hell.<p>

They pounded up the marble stairs and entered the main foyer of the glass building. "Kid, wait!" Epps called, sounding breathless and stopping Sam in his tracks.

The half-human turned and walked back to the group where they stood against one of the marble pillars in the corner of the room. "What is it?" The young man asked, not even out of breath.

Epps was doubled over and panting as sweat poured down his forehead. "We don't all have the stamina you have despite being soldiers," He straightened and wiped his brow before taking a drink of water. "The elevators aren't working and we need to rest before we try to run to the top."

Sam grinned and patted Epps on the shoulder. "Out of shape, old man?"

Epps growled playfully at the boy before he lightly cuffed the half-human on the head. "I'm not old."

"Ah, so you admit to being out of shape!" Sam laughed. "Too many donuts on that base Epps?" He dodged another cuff to his head with a large grin on his face.

"I'll get you for that kid!" The soldier said, shaking his fist and chasing after the boy.

Sam merely stuck his silver tongue out at the black soldier before the boy dodged another attempt to hit him with a laugh.

"Sam?" A voice suddenly called from across the foyer. "Sam Witwicky?"

The Consort suddenly stopped and looked up to where the voice came from, causing Epps to run into him and fall on his rear. "Sorry," The boy murmured sheepishly as he helped the soldier up.

"'S okay," Bobby said with a grin as he rubbed his shoulder where it collided with the boy. "I'm not hurt."

"Sam Witwicky?" The voice asked again from directly behind the Consort.

The silver skinned boy turned around and came face to face with a familiar curly haired, brown eyed Spanish boy around his age. "Leo?"

Leo Spitz grinned as he took a step back. "Hey man!" He looked the silver being up and down with a small smile. "Dude. Nice look."

"Thanks," Sam smiled, rubbing the back of his head. It had been several months since the half-human had seen his collage roommate. They had met up a few times in the past couple of years to catch up since Leo had transferred to a college in New York after their first year so he could be closer to his partner.

Leo was doing surprisingly well for seeing Sam for the first time in his true form. Normally people would become a little freaked out. His mother's first time seeing him all silver had been a fiasco. Optimus's holoform had had to run from Judy and her baseball bat.

"But what are you doing here and where are the twins?" The half-human looked over the other boy's shoulder, trying to see if Mudflap and Skids were close by. "I thought you were staying with Simmons?"

The twins, like Bumblebee, had been assigned to protect Leo. Ironhide had called it a 'two for one' when asked why they had both been told to watch one human. Sam assumed it was revenge on Simmons for what Sector 7 had done to Bee.

"Ah," Leo said, rubbing his hand through his curly hair. "I was here visiting relatives and the twins came along. When the 'cons attacked I had them get my family out while I stayed behind to help in any way I could. They were supposed to stay with my relatives. Reggie couldn't come because he had that interview to do and a book signing," The young man looked down with a worried look as he crossed his arms, hugging himself. "I haven't been able to get into contact with him since."

Sam patted his friend's shoulder with a smile. "He's alright. We were attacked by Decepticons before Sentinel's betrayal. He has a few broken bones and gets around in an electric wheelchair, but he's survived worse," The half-human chuckled. "Dutch is a kick ass driver."

Relief spread across Leo's face and a sigh escaped his lips. "Thank god for that," He stepped up to Sam with a determined look on his face. "I want to help you guys."

Samuel smiled tiredly. "We need all the help we can get."

"What can I do?" Leo was practically vibrating with the need to do something.

That morning the boy had gotten as many people he could into the building they were currently in since it appeared at the time to be one of the sturdiest. He and several other people had raided a few places and gotten water and food for the survivors. Leo had planned to move them as soon as the coast was clear, but then the one-eyed 'con showed up and delayed his plans. Now Sam had appeared and that usually meant there was action to be had.

And, unlike in Egypt, Leo wanted a piece of it.

"Are you sure you want to help?" Sam asked, cocking his head to the side. "It'll be dangerous and I don't want anyone else getting hurt."

"Witwicky," Leo looped his arm around the half-human's metallic shoulders. "This is a war zone. People will get hurt. It's up to us to keep the casualties from skyrocketing any further."

Sam shook his head with a fond smile on his lips. Simmons had indeed changed the young man before him for the better. "You have come a long way my friend," The Consort said, shaking his head fondly. "A very long way. Alright," Samuel sighed. "Simmons would want you to stick with me anyway."

The Consort quickly filled Leo in on the plan before they moved over to where the others were. Epps greeted him with a wave before Sam turned to the soldiers. "Alright everyone," He called. "Leo is going to run with us and help out in any way he can until we see the end of this battle," The group cheered and several patted Leo on the back in greeting before Samuel raised his silvery hands for silence. "I know you're all tired, but we have to keep moving. There isn't much time left before they fire the bridge," He paused, his hazel optics looking over each of his comrades and friends. "If we succeed this will be a major blow to the enemy. If we don't there are always other ways to take down hurtles. We'll bring that pillar down even if it means blowing up that tower or somehow ramming Sentinel's helm in it," Several men laughed at that image. "But no matter what I am proud to call you all friend and it has been an honor to fight as your comrade," Sam ended his speech by saluting the group with a small smile.

The soldiers raised their weapons above their heads and cheered. "Let's give them hell!" Epps yelled while he grabbed his gear.

"Alright men," Sam said once everyone was geared up and ready for the climb. "Let's go."

They cheered and began to follow Sam up the many flights of stairs leading to the top and victory.

* * *

><p>The chopper shook as plasma bolts rained down upon them from the Decepticon ships. Will held onto the bar beside him and looked out the window.<p>

Below them was water and waves, but ahead was the smoking ruins of what had once been a shining city. And they were heading straight for it.

"Okay," Will said leaning forward and gaining everyone's attention just as the copter shook again. "We're going to use Willis Tower for cover. Once we make altitude we jump!" He had to yell over the sound of the explosions.

They looked out the opened back of the craft to see one of the other choppers fall close by in a flaming ball before it hit another ship, taking them both down into the murky waters below. The screams hit Lennox's sensitive ears and he gritted his teeth.

The black soldier who had been the first to speak was sitting beside Lennox. His breaths were coming out in panicked gasps and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Come on, come on, come on, come on," He whispered, gripping his seat tightly in his fear.

In minutes the smoking ruin was all around them and Willis Tower was a shining wall beside them. Several faces appeared in the windows, curious to see what was going on before they pulled back for fear of being seen by Decepticon pilots.

"Alright!" Lennox called as he stood and began to put on his helmet. "Gear up. We have twenty seconds before the jump point."

The other soldiers scrambled to get their suits on as quickly as possible, putting on helmets and wing suits, never once bumping into each other.

"Colonel, we're at the drop point," One of the pilots said, looking behind him for a moment.

"Good," Lennox said with a smile as he patted the man's shoulder before he moved to position himself by the drop doors. "Alright men! Keep it tight!"

The roar of a fighter jet suddenly filled the air and Will looked out the windows in time to see Starscream jump one of the choppers and rip off its left propeller. "Shit! Heads up, we have an annoying seeker trying to pick us off!"

The ship jerked and went into a spin, slamming the colonel into the wall hard enough to dent it.

"Get them out!" The pilots called as they tried to control the chopper long enough for the soldiers to jump.

Lennox nodded and waved the men on. "Go!" The group stood as one and quickly moved to the back doors, jumping two at a time.

The black soldier from before hesitated. "What about you, sir?" The chopper was almost empty.

"Just go!" William said, tugging on his wingsuit arm. He was stuck. His wingsuit had gotten caught on a twisted piece of metal when he hit the wall. "That's an order!" He snapped when the soldier made to help him.

The young man frowned and moved to help anyway. "I don't think so, sir."

"Dammit! Don't throw away your life!" The colonel pushed the soldier away with all his strength and the man fell from the opening, righting himself as he fell and catching the air.

"Sir!" The soldier called just as Starscream opened fire and the chopper went up in an explosion of flames. "Colonel Lennox!"

His only reply was silence through the mics that connected the soldiers and tears sprung to his eyes as he streaked along with the rest of the quiet group.

Not the Colonel. He couldn't be…

A figure suddenly shot from the fireball, his wings gleaming silver in the afternoon sun as he sped to catch up with the group.

He made not a sound as he came up beside the black soldier with a smile, his dark hazel optics glowing from his silver unhelmted face. "Did you think you could be rid of me so easily?" Lennox chuckled and cheers filled the mics.

In truth it was the first time Will had ever been completely silver like Sam. It wasn't supposed to happen for another year or so, but Lennox figured the stress from Ironhide's death had caused a jump in his transformation.

Stress could cause a great many things to happen. It could speed things up or stop things from happening altogether. 'Hide had once told him a story of a Cybertronian who had seen his mate die and lost the ability to transform.

He was brought from his thoughts by a second explosion behind them and he sighed before schooling his face into that of The Colonel as he carefully moved to the front of the group.

This was not the time to be dwelling on the past. Not when his men needed him in the here and now.

The river gleamed below them as they flew through the acrid smelling smoke that permeated the city. Will looked up and saw that they were fast approaching a building. "Hard left!" He called over the mic and wind rushed through Lennox's silvery hair as they moved sharply around the corner of the 'scraper. "Six hundred feet!"

A rumbling sound filled the air the moment they flew over an archway and William glanced back. Three 'con ships were following them. "Check your six boys!" He called, dodging a shot that was fired at him. "He's on our ass."

The wall above Lennox exploded and glass rained down upon him, catching his clothes and ripping them up. One man close to him screamed before he dropped like a stone. Dead from a shot by the 'con.

The colonel growled. He couldn't retaliate with his cannons for fear of hitting one of his men. "Sharp right!"

Several more of his men fell when a piece of building tumbled down when the plasma bolts hit it. Will gritted his teeth as their screams filled his ears and he sent a silent prayer to Primus for their souls to find their rightful place in the light.

They flew around the corner with the walls exploding all around them. The concrete below them exploded upwards in small fireballs from missed shots. In front of them gleamed the ruin of a fallen building with a hole right through its center. The opening looked to be too small for the Decepticon ships, but large enough for Lennox and the others to get through. "Fallen building dead ahead!" Will cried with a grin. "Thread the needle!"

They streaked through the hole and the 'cons couldn't stop fast enough, ramming into the building and exploding in a glorious ball of fire.

"Pull! Pull!" Lennox called to his men and the soldier's parachutes opened like little white blossoms against the grey of the buildings around them.

William himself had a problem though. He had no parachute and he had never landed in this form before. He didn't even know how. "Dammit," Lennox swallowed and spotted a large open area not far from his men. He'd have to try.

Slowly, he circled down, trying to aim himself so he could land, but as he got closer the colonel realized he was going too fast.

His wings suddenly pulled back into his body as he lost his concentration and crashed into the ground, rolling and throwing up rubble. Sparks danced across the cement where Lennox's metallic skin came in contact with it.

William finally came to a stop at the far end of his landing area and he let out a pained groan. How the slag did Sam make it look so fucking easy?

Lennox sat up and winced before he looked down at the smoking scrapes that ran along his body. He sighed, checking the rest of himself.

Surprisingly the only injury he had was a long gash on his leg that had already stopped leaking magenta blood as his repair system kicked in, but he knew he would soon be needing energon. It was a good thing he carried some with him at all times.

He checked his bag and smiled. The thing was unharmed since it was made of a special metal fiber weave that was virtually indestructible and protected anything within.

It had been a bonding gift from Sam.

"Sir!" Several men called at once, rushing over to their fallen leader. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken is all," The half-human stood and brushed his tattered clothing off before he looked up at the others. "Weapons status?"

One of the men pushed forward, carrying a black bag with him. "29 bot-busters, 20 piercing D-bots."

"Good," Lennox nodded and leant against a wall, checking his own weapons before he looked up toward the white building in the distance. "For our brothers," He looked out over his men with shining optics. "Let's make this trip worth it."

The colonel pushed off from the wall and began to lead his men toward their goal.

* * *

><p>Sam's optics flashed dangerously as his gaze fixed upon the white building across from them. The cupolas sparked and flashed with blue electricity that snaked up the pillars holding their domed tops as he watched.<p>

They had reached the top of the building and the soldiers had immediately begun to set up the rocket launcher. They had had to push desks and chairs out of the way to make room as they pulled out the components and tools needed.

The process took time though. Time they did not have much of.

Sam's optics flickered over to where a burst of sunlight had reflected off of one of the Decepticon ships as they approached. "Epps," He called. "Hurry up. They're coming."

Robert came to stand beside the half-human and followed his gaze. A frown formed on his face when he caught site of the ships gathering close to the base of the 'scraper. "What are they doing?"

"It's done!" Peters called, cutting off Sam's reply.

The blond soldier stood and began to load the launcher being held by a burly black soldier called "Hardcore" Eddie. The half-human patted the man on the back and got out of the way with a large grin on his face. Eddie cocked the launcher and stared through the scope.

This was it. The Consort thought. Sentinel would get his just rewards for all he had done.

The room suddenly shook and Sam grabbed the wall to keep from falling. "The pit was that?!" He cried, looking over at Epps with a frown.

The building rocked again slightly, causing Carly and Leo brace themselves against the wall. "Whoa," The Spanish boy said as another shock hit the building. "What's going on?"

Stone, a burly white soldier with a cowboy mustache and a shaved head, looked out one of the broken windows beside Eddie. His eyes widened when he caught sight of what exactly was making the 'scraper shake.

At least four Decepticon ships had begun firing at the building's base, causing it to tilt and bend. He could hear the 'cons cheering each other on as they attacked. The skyscraper gave a groan and it tipped a little farther. "They're shooting at the building!" Stone called, gripping the side of the window as the building gave a jerk.

Eddie stumbled slightly and Sam grabbed his belt to keep the big man from falling. "I can't do this," Hardcore said as he backed up, his breathing coming in gasps.

Sam frowned and moved in front of him to look into Eddie's eyes with a serious look on his face. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly as he ran a scan over the soldier and came up with why he was having trouble breathing.

"This building's unstable," Eddie puffed. "If I fire it'll probably go right over." The launcher shook in his grip.

"Listen," Sam rested a hand on the Eddie's shoulder. "If we don't finish what we started then its all over. No matter what we all die," He knew they weren't the most reassuring words, but Sam himself was frightened and he knew, from the worry on the other end of the bond, he was broadcasting it. "So let's try to end this. Here and now before the 'cons get us."

Eddie grinned slightly before moved back toward the window with the Consort still holding his belt. "I don't care if the building collapses. I'd rather go that way than be killed slowly by a Decepticon," His breaths still came in puffs. "I'm having a panic attack anyway." He raised the launcher and looked down the scope, getting a clear shot a moment later.

The building suddenly rumbled and all the objects in the room began to rattle. Eddie began to slide sideways as Sam's weight drug him in that direction. Realizing what was happening, the boy released his hold and braced himself against the wall.

"The building is going over!" Epps called as he slid past, trying get a footing. "Take cover!"

The desks and chairs began to slide as the building tilted, knocking into everyone and pushing them toward the windows. The soldiers all scrambled, trying to find a hold on something solid as the outside world began to tip toward the sky.

Sam grabbed Epps to keep him from sliding farther before the groaning stopped. "Hey," Leo said from his place wrapped around an iron pole. "That wasn't so bad."

The half-human grinned and rolled his optics. "It didn't go completely over, man. It stopped."

Carly suddenly gasped and pointed with a look of panic on her face. "Guys look!"

One of the ships was approaching the building. Its cockpit opened about ten feet away from the glass to reveal an ugly, four opticed Decepticon with a big gun. "Hide people," Epps said, releasing his hold on the boy and moving to hide behind a desk with Stone.

Eddie swallowed and quickly set the launcher down before he scrambled for the divide Leo had ducked behind. Sam and Carly took the one across from them. The girl's fingers turned white from gripping the half-human's wrist so tightly.

There was the sound of shifting gears outside the window and a beep that reminded Sam of the noise a car makes when someone locks their doors.

The blond beside him jumped and squeaked as the 'con jumped through the glass, cocking his weapon as he glanced around with a growl. "Don't move," Sam murmured almost imperceptibly.

The 'con suddenly chuckled, sending chills up everyone's spine. "I know you're here little Consort," His voice made Samuel think of metal sliding across glass. "My master would love to have a little chat with you," He moved farther into the room, pushing desks and chairs out of his way. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," He chanted from directly behind the boy's hiding place and his gun poked around the side, close to Carly's cheek.

Samuel's optics were wide with fear as they glanced Bobby's way and the soldier nodded at Eddie while he took out a boomstick and pulled the pin.

The bastards would not have Sam. Robert would die before he broke his promise to the Big Guy and he was sure the entire team shared the same view. Sam was their brother. They had shed sweat, blood, and energon together in battle and the kid had saved their asses more times than he could count.

The other soldier grinned and carefully pushed a rolling chair out from behind a desk, causing the Decepticon to glance back at the noise as it slid past him. Epps waited a moment before he threw the weapon. It exploded in a boom that left everyone's ears ringing and blasted the 'con nearly through where he had entered. "Run!" The sergeant screamed and everyone bolted to the only escape they had. The windows.

Stone and Peters pulled out their guns and began shooting at the enraged 'con.

"I see you little Consort!" The monster called as Sam and Carly pelted up the incline. "You can't escape!"

The ground rumbled as the terror grinned and rolled toward the boy, flattening a few desks and ripping out wall supports as he went. The 'con opened fire upon the group once he pulled out of his barrel roll, being careful not to hit the half-human. He was forced back again as Stone threw his own boomstick. "Go! Jump through the windows!"

Epps pulled out his gun and opened fire upon the glass, causing a spider web of cracks to form across its surface before it shattered and he jumped through.

The 'con rolled forward and reached out toward the Consort, his digits just brushing the edge of his shirt before Peters yelled and took a shot at the monster's head, forcing the creature back with a snarl of frustration.

Stone quickly pushed Sam through the window as the 'con made another move to get him before he grabbed Peters and jumped.

The glass beneath him screeched as his metallic skin slide across it, hurting the Consort's sensitive ears and causing goosebumps to rise on the humans' arms. A rolling chair that had been dragged with them sped past the group and tipped over the side with a crash.

"Sam!" Carly screamed as the edge of the building rushed up to meet them. "We can't stop!"

Samuel swallowed before he quickly shifted his hand into a cannon. He knew this would use a good deal of his energon levels, but he'd sacrifice the entirety of his energy if it meant the others would be safe. "Shoot the glass!" He called, firing several plasma blasts into the smooth surface below his feet.

The other's followed suit by pulling out their guns and shooting into the glass, shattering it and sliding into the opening. Sam cried out as he slammed into the tiled floor and began to slide again, faster than before.

"Son of a bitch!" Sam's hand transformed back as he turned over onto his stomach and his digits clawed against the floor, trying to get a hold and leaving long grooves in the tile as he slid down.

Shelves and potted plants pelted them as they slid past, causing several of the soldiers to cry out as shards of glass from some vases dug into their skin.

Carly's hands reached out and grabbed one of the wires hang from the ceiling. The jerk caused by the cable stopping her decent threw up into the air for a few seconds before she crashed into the tiled floor with a gasp. Several of the soldiers grabbed similar wires while others slammed up against the divides in the room. Epps himself grabbed a cable just before he went out the window. It was too late for two of his men as they went over the side screaming. One tried to grab a desk, but it tipped and spilled papers out that rained down upon Shockwave below.

Sam gritted his teeth and slammed his fingers into the tile, creating handholds for himself and effectively stopping his slide. He screamed when his arms took his full weight, wrenching the sockets and sending pain flowing up his shoulders.

Epps leaned back against the tiles with a sigh of relief before glanced over at the Consort. "You okay kid?"

Samuel turned his head and smiled painfully at him, hazel optics flickering tiredly. "Yeah," He was shaking slightly from a mixture of adrenaline and fear. "But I'm not going on another waterslide ever again."

Epps laughed before he looked up at Carly and his men. "Is everybody okay?"

The blond girl was the farthest from Bobby, having grabbed the first cable she saw. "I'm fine," she called, flinching as the end of her wire sparked.

"The hell was that?!" Eddie called from his place by a divide. His eyes were wide and he was shaking from the adrenaline, but at least his panic attack was gone.

Leo chuckled a little hysterically beside him, his grip white knuckled as he held the cable.

Sam rested his forehead against the cool tile and closed his optics with a sigh. Those plasma blasts had taken a little more energy than he intended. He would need a cube soon or he would be useless to the others. A hand rested on his shoulder and he opened his optics to look up at the soldier beside him.

Peters had seen Samuel's exhaustion and had wrapped the wire around his wrist before he quickly scooted over to the boy, ready to catch him should the kid pass out and begin to slide. The blond soldier smiled when the boy glanced tiredly up at him. "I'm here, Sam."

The Consort smiled and nodded in thanks before he cleared his throat and glanced over at Epps. "What's going on down there?"

Bobby carefully slid closer to the edge and looked down. Below him the giant form of Shockwave was moving down the street. "The fugly Decepticon is down there."

Sam chuckled as he shifted slightly. His arms were starting to go numb. "Which one?"

Bobby snorted and turned his head back to watch the monster. His eyes widened when the 'con paused and looked up, his one-eyed gaze locking instantly with Epps's. "Shit!" The Sergeant scrambled backward into the shadows of the building. "He's seen me!" He looked up with panicked eyes. "Shockwave knows we're here."

Sam's optics widened when his ears picked up a rumbling sound from the street below.

Epps looked out again and saw the large form of the Driller-bot coming toward Shockwave. "Son of a fucking bitch!" He yelled, quickly climbing up his cable toward Sam. "Why do the Decepticons always get the good shit?!"

Peters helped Epps pull the boy from his handholds before they slid down the cable to the window while the others followed. "We have to get down one level. The tile is too slippery to walk on," Sam quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out the grapple glove. "Put these on and we can swing down through the window," He slid it on and carefully went to edge while everyone followed suit, slipping the glove over their hands.

The Consort stuck his wrist out and pressed the button the side, aiming for the ledge just below his feet. The grapple latched on and Sam tugged it to see if it held tight. Epps came up beside him and copied his actions "Okay," The half-human swallowed. "We go two at a time. Epps and me first. Leo and Carly will go next. Stone and Peters after that. And finally Eddie and Grant."

Grant nodded from his place behind Epps before he gave Leo an extra grapple glove. He was a big man like Eddie with a dark scar running down his cheek and a NEST tattoo on his arm. His grey eyes were warm despite the frown that was etched on his face. Sam had met him before Egypt. He was nice if a little serious at times, but he could make anyone, even Ratchet, laugh at the drop of a hat.

"Ready, kid?" Epps asked and Sam nodded. "Let's do this then."

They both jumped and swung their weight so the cord would carry them through he broken windows below. The moment Sam's feet touched the ground the building jerked and he tumbled forward with a grunt, rolling a moment before landing on his back with his arm up over his head. "Dammit," He grumbled before he pressed the button to release the grapple's hold and it reeled itself back in. Pulling himself shakily to his feet the Consort rubbed the back of his head with a sigh. "I'm good," The boy answered to Epps's questioning gaze before he moved forward and signaled the others.

The rest tumbled through the window two by two until everyone was accounted for.

The room suddenly shook again and Sam looked down out the windows with wide optics. "We gotta move!" He yelled as the Driller-bot slammed through the wall five levels below.

The ugly Decepticon had laced itself through several floors while its queries were busy. It wrapped round the 'scraper like a boa constrictor around its prey and began to squeeze the metal and pipes in its hold, breaking them and causing the whole building to shake and tip a little farther.

"The stairs are blocked!" Stone called from one end of the room as he raced toward the group.

The chairs and desks moved and bumped into the back of everyone's legs as the building swayed like a ship on the seas. "Is there a way out?" Peters asked a man who was trapped on the floor with them. "Hey. How can we get out of here," He touched the other's shoulder to get his attention, but the instant the man's eyes locked onto Sam he ran away with a look of fear.

"Nobody is going to help us because of the way I look," Sam sighed as he patted the blond soldier on the back. "It was a good try through."

The 'scraper suddenly jerked hard and the sound of breaking metal and groaning pipes filled the Consort's ears just before he was thrown off his feet.

"We're gonna die!" Eddie screamed when they all started rolling again as the building finally went over.

Papers and office supplies buried the group as gravity pulled everything down. Carrly cried out as a desk bounced right over her and exploded against one of the divides. The 'scraper tipped completely and the glass all along its edges shattered the instant it hit the building across the street.

Carly slammed into a divide that stopped her fall, but her eyes widened as she saw Sam falling past her through the gaps between. "Sam!" She leaned over the side and stretched out her hand for the boy to catch, but he was already too far out of reach. "No! Sam!"

The half-human screamed as he fell through the broken windows, dropping like a stone.

The boy's wings refused to open no matter how hard he tried. His energy levels were just too low. The wind whistled in his ears, whipping his hair around and stinging his Cybertronian eyes. He closed his optics as fear flooded the bond and he mentally wrapped himself around his mate as the ground rushed up to meet him. '_I'm sorry, love,' _He whispered sadly. _'I just wasn't strong enough,' _He held Optimus as panic and denial began to fill the bond from the other end. _'I love you,' _Was the last thing he said before he closed up the bond to keep his mate from feeling his pain when he slammed into the pavement.

Suddenly the sound of cannon fire filled the Consort's ears. His optics snapped open in time to see Shockwave get blown off of his pedes before a big black hand shot out of nowhere, catching Sam just before he became a twisted piece of metal on the pavement. The familiar voices of Mudflap and Skids filled the air coupled with a round of blaster fire.

He gasped as the world suddenly tilted and spun as the being who caught him went into a roll, causing Sam to squeeze his optics closed. _"F-fuck," _He hissed in Cybertronian.

An even more familiar chuckle rumbled from the throat of his protector and Sam's optics snapped open, hazel optics meeting ocean blue before a large, elated smile spread across the Consort's face.

"Ironhide!"

The weapons specialist grinned. "Hello Sam," His cannons still smoked and whined from shooting at the one-eyed terror. "Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p>XD 'Hide has finally returned! I can't wait to write his reunion with Will! XD That will probably happen next chapter, but I can't be sure.<p>

I hope you liked it though!

Until next time!


	5. And So It Begins

Hello everyone! XD Sorry it took so long to update! School has been hectic and writer's block has been haunting my steps, but my muses have finally returned! :D

I have an announcement to make! I had been planning to wait until the last chapter to tell people about this, but I couldn't keep it to myself! XD

There will be two prequels and, if TF4 is good enough, one sequel to Bits and Pieces once it's finished! I'm going to add Sam to the plot of the fourth movie even if Shia LaBeouf doesn't return. XD This is going to be so much fun! XD

Here is my Christmas present to all of you! Enjoy!

Warnings: Normal things. 'Cons exploding, kissing, battles, foul language.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Transformers belong to Hasbro and Paramount. I'm just a poor college student who's crappy internet makes her want to throw the computer against a brick wall at times.

* * *

><p>"<em>And So It Begins"<em>

* * *

><p>Something was wrong.<p>

Optimus's servos stilled in their work of attaching the flight tech to his back as the feeling of dread ran icy fingers up his metallic spine. He had been feeling small bouts of fear bleed through Sam's end of the bond for the past hour. Each time he had delved deeper to investigate his mate had reassured him and stifled his nerves before the Prime could see what was wrong, pushing Optimus's focus back onto the task at hand. Each time he had quickened his pace.

The faster he finished the faster he could return to Samuel's side, but the whole process was taking far longer than he was comfortable and he had to be careful to get the components right or the tech wouldn't work.

Still he couldn't help, but hurry a little faster each time his mate's fear had leaked through to Optimus's end.

His breath suddenly hitched as the feeling of panic from his Consort's side of the bond slammed into him with the force of a cyber-bull and the loud groan of bending metal filled his audios.

His head snapped up and his optics opened wide with horror as he watched the building Sam was in topple over, glass shards gleaming in the light of the sun like so many water droplets when they shattered against the building on the opposite side of the street.

Strong arms mentally wrapped desperately around him and the Prime responded, tightening his hold as Sam pulled him closer, twining their sparks so closely that Optimus felt the sudden vertigo of falling without a parachute and the ghostly sensation of wind whipping against his face.

A chin tucked itself in his shoulder and held him tightly before his mate spoke, his voice so clear that it was as if he were right beside him, whispering in his audio. _'I'm sorry love,'_ The remorse and sadness in his voice nearly sent the Prime to his metallic knees. _'I just wasn't strong enough.'_

Panic suddenly wrapped its cold hand around his spark as realization set in. No… Sam wasn't going to…

He had promised. Samuel had promised him that everything would be okay. That he would stay safe.

His Consort gave Optimus one last squeeze. _'I love you,'_ He whispered against the Prime's audio before he released his hold, running his metallic hand across a blue cheek tenderly before he closed off the bond and faded from his mate's senses like a wisp of smoke caught on the wind.

One moment there, the next gone and out of Optimus's reach.

The Prime sank to his knees with his entire frame shaking from a mixture of fear and the Cybertronian form of adrenaline as he mentally threw himself against the wall separating him from Sam and pushed with all his strength, trying to bring it down with sheer force alone. _'Sam!' _He called, his voice cracking from pain. _'Let me in,'_ The leader pounded his fists against the barrier in desperation._ 'Don't do this. Please Sam.'_

Optimus's servo clenched in the dirt when he received no response, his digits leaving groves in the dust as they slowly curled in frustration. Sam was trying to protect the Prime from the pain of losing him. A humorless chuckle escaped his lips. His mate was always trying to protect him. Optimus should have been the one shielding Sam from pain and heartbreak, not the other way around.

He knew Sam was still alive. The leader would have felt his mate's death even with the wall separating them. The bond was unbroken and shining a bright silver in his mind.

The sound of far off cannon fire and the screech of the Driller-bot filled his audios. He lifted his head, turning cold sapphire eyes in the direction of the noise and determination filled his spark. The Prime rose slowly to his pedes and quickly attached the last of his flight tech, testing the systems before he grinned and turned his gaze back to the toppled building with the thrusters on his wings rumbling.

Normally he hated bloodshed, but the Driller-bot and his master had overstepped the line when they targeted his mate and tried to end Sam's life. Now that it was personal Optimus had no qualms in killing those two, by whatever means possible.

The Prime's face became an impassive mask with only his optics speaking of the bloodshed that was soon to follow before he jumped into the air, flying in the direction of the Driller-bot's screeches.

* * *

><p>"Watch its teeth! Watch its teeth!"<p>

Ironhide flipped away from the Driller-bot's open maw at the half-human's warning with a frustrated growl. He tucked Sam closer to his chest plating and fired off a shot that forced the screeching creature away from him while, at the same time, keeping its attention away from the small group of humans that were escaping from the fallen building with the help of the twins.

Only Mudflap and Skids would enrage a beast enough to blindly charge at them. Worse still, its one-opticed master had decided to wait this one out until a time he deemed necessary to intervene.

Shockwave had been intent on shooting Sam out of the sky before Ironhide had appeared and caught the boy. The instant the weapons specialist had entered the battle the Cyclops had backed out, not wanting to tangle with the Topkick-former this early in the battle.

The silver skinned being in his grasp clutched at his chest for dear life as the Driller-bot came at them again and the black mech was forced to dodge out of its way.

He had to get Sam to safety, but he was pinned. Each time he tried to get away the worm beast would block his path. Putting the boy down was out of the question. Shockwave would go after the Consort as soon as he was out of Ironhide's reach and the boy couldn't defend himself at the moment due to low Energon reserves.

"_Fuck," _He cursed in his native language. He didn't see a way out of this without Sam being placed in some sort of danger.

"Getting tired, Autobot?" Shockwave called as he pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against and began to move toward them. "This would all end if you were only to hand the boy over, but I know you," He chuckled darkly. "You are an Autobot after all and nothing is ever easy with your kind. Force is always required if we want to get something from one of you," He cocked his weapon as he drew closer.

Ironhide growled and tightened his hold on the boy with his left servo as his right cannon whined in warning. This freak wasn't going to get past him. Sam was his Prime Consort and brother. He would die again before he allowed this boy's blood to be spilled on his watch.

The sudden sound of thrusters filled his audios and they looked up in time to see a large black shape fly over their heads before it turned and headed straight for them. His wings sparked as they brushed the edges of the buildings that lined the street and his cannon glowed a brighter red the closer he drew to the pair. "I'm coming for you!" The Cybertronian cried, dodging a boulder that was thrown at him by the Driller-bot.

Sam looked up and grinned as he recognized that voice. "Optimus!" He cried, opening up the bond and allowing his joy to fill it. The Prime's relief flooded him in response and tears sprang to his hazel optics. _'I'm sorry,'_ He said, mentally wrapping his mate up in a warm embrace. _'I won't close you off again. I promise.'_

'_Thank you,' _Optimus replied, tightening his hold for a moment before he pulled away. _'I want you and the others to get away from Shockwave and his pet,' _He ordered softly as he ran a hand down Sam's cheek, unable to keep from touching him and making sure his mate was really alright. _'Don't look back and don't stop until you get as far away from them as you can.'_

The Consort nodded. _'I will,' _He said, pressing a mental kiss to Optimus's lips. _'Stay safe.'_

'_You too,'_ The Prime said before he pulled out of the bond and the world around them began to move again.

"Ironhide," Sam said, squirming in his protector's grip. The black mech looked down at the boy with a questioning gaze. "Optimus says we have to get away from here."

The weapon specialist nodded before he dodged a piece of falling debris that had broken free when Optimus opened fire upon the Driller-bot. Ironhide glanced around, trying to find where the others were so they could get out.

One of the worm monster's many arms made a swipe at them just as the Topkick-former caught sight of Epps as he waved his arms in the air. The hit threw Ironhide off of his pedes and Sam slipped from his grip with a cry of panic, rolling out of his protector's reach. He came to a stop a few yards from the weapons specialist and sat up with cough, trying to regain his breath.

A large black pede smashed down beside him, causing the concrete to crumple and crack. The boy looked up with wide optics as he stared into the victorious gaze of Shockwave before he let out a scream and began to scramble away. The Cyclops chuckled and easily followed.

"Sam!" Ironhide quickly pushed himself to his pedes and made to go after the boy, but one of the Driller-bot's arms took a swing at him, forcing the weapons specialist to dodge away. "Slag!" He cursed, pulling out his cannon and opening fire upon the creature that obstructed his path before he growled and transformed.

His engine revved once before he took off after his charge, smashing through the Driller-bot's arms one by one.

Optimus charged forward, meeting the creature's attacks head on, blasting off the beast's limbs when they made to grab his legs. The creature screeched as the Prime unloaded a round of plasma shots into the Driller-bot's face before he flew up into the air, blasting a hole in the side of the building. He went into a nose dive and flew through the fireball, entering the opening in the 'scraper. He came out the other end with a piercing battle cry, tearing through the Driller-bot's neck and severing its head from its body.

The beast's dead frame fell, taking pieces of the building with it. Ironhide was forced to a screeching halt to avoid being crushed before he swerved and continued on his collision course with the of the Cyclops's knees, honking his annoyance at the Prime up on the building.

Sam cried out in frustration when he came up against a metal wall that blocked his path. It was a large piece of building that had fallen in the Driller-bot's attack on the 'scraper. The wall was large enough that he couldn't get around it and climbing over was out of the question. Shockwave would just pick him off.

The ground shook behind him and he turned around, his optics dark with a glare as he stared down his enemy. If he couldn't run away then he'd have to somehow fight. Even without his weapons he could do damage with his strength. He gritted his teeth when the 'con laughed at him.

"How sweet," Shockwave said as he took a step closer. "Is the little Consort going to fight?" He smirked even as his weapon whined. "As if you could."

Sam bared his teeth in a snarl at Shockwave's condescending tone. "Why don't you just try it?" He asked, imperceptibly bracing himself when he heard a honk from behind the 'con. "Or are you too much of a coward to touch the itsy-bitsy Consort."

Shockwave growled. No one called him a coward. He reached out with his servo, intending to capture the half-human in a tight fisted grip, but before he could close his digits around his query the boy had dodged his grasp, grabbing Shockwave's thumb and wrenching it sideways until it snapped with a loud crack.

The decepticon grunted in pain and went after the boy again, but before he could so much as touch the Consort, Ironhide was slamming into the back of his metallic knees and causing him to fall flat on his face.

The weapons specialist flew out of the dust cloud caused by Shockwave's fall and screeched to a halt beside Sam. "Get in," He said, popping open his door.

The boy grinned and climbed in. The buckles wraped themselves around him and made sure the Consort was secure before Ironhide sped away to the other humans as Shockwave got to his pedes with a snarl, leveling his gun at the escaping truck.

Optimus jumped off of his perch and opened fire upon the one-opticed mech, effectively distracting Shockwave from his target in order to defend himself.

Ironhide stopped and let Sam out by the group. "We have to get out of here," Sam said to the others, gripping the weapons specialist's side when the ground shook from a explosion close-by.

"Then let's go!" Epps said once he had geared up.

The twins came up behind Ironhide and revved their engines. "We'll cover you," The weapons specialist said, gently pushing Sam forward. "Don't worry about Optimus. He can take care of himself." He gave a harder shove to make the boy go. "Right now you are my first priority. I have to keep you safe. My holoform will stay with you while I also cover from the rear."

A tall man with sun kissed skin suddenly appeared beside Sam. His wavy burnet hair reached the nape of his neck and fell slightly in front of his ocean blue eyes.

His tan t-shirt showed off the scars that cut their way across his muscular arms. His left hand rested on the gun sitting snuggly in the holster at his hip. He wore tan and green camouflage-pants that hugged his trim waist and tucked into the black army boots on his feet.

Sam cuffed his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, 'Hide," The boy suddenly became serious as he turned to the group. "Alright men. Let's move out."

They all took off as one with the three Cybertronians bringing up the rear while Ironhide's holoform stayed close to Sam. Just before they turned the corner the Consort paused and looked back to where the Prime was battling Shockwave. _'I love you,' _He called and sent all his warmth and reassurance, knowing that this may be the last time they would be able to speak for a while.

Ironhide waited a moment before he rested his scarred hand on the half-human's shoulder, his eyes softening as hazel optics locked with his ocean blue gaze. "It's time to go Sam," He said gently.

The Consort nodded and swallowed. "Okay," He whispered, taking the weapons specialist's offered hand before they took off down the alley and disappeared into the safety of its shadows.

* * *

><p>Optimus closed his optics and gritted his denta to keep himself from tearing off after his mate and thus revealing Sam's location to their enemies.<p>

The Decepticons were after the half-human. Why was still unclear to the Prime, but he did know Sentinel could and would use his mate as leverage if he ever got his disgusting servos on the boy.

That was why they had to split up.

It was a given that wherever Optimus was his mate would be close by. It made Sam an easy target. How Ironhide had returned was beyond the Prime, but he was no less thankful for the Topkick-former's help in protecting his mate.

'_I love you,' _His Consort's voice suddenly whispered against his audio before warmth filled his spark, giving him the strength and reassurance he needed to continue his fight.

"_Take this, Prime!" _Shockwave suddenly yelled in Cybertronian.

An explosion followed his words and Optimus's optics snapped open in time to see a shinning plasma missile flying straight for him. The Autobot leader took off running along the ledge of the building he was standing upon as his thrusters glowed red in preparation for flight.

The missile hit the building in the place where Optimus had been standing, sending debris and glass up into a shining cloud of dust just as the Prime reached the edge and jumped into the sky with a burst of hot air from his wings. He turned mid-flight and fired off a plasma shot at the one-opticed terror, hitting Shockwave in the head before the Peterbuilt-former turned to circle around a building in front of him.

Another explosion went off behind him and Optimus glanced back when a smaller, more metallic burst followed the first. The missile had broken into eight tinier projectiles that spiraled around each other as they closed in. He made to turn and avoid them when they seemed to pick up speed and the first slammed into his wing, forcing the Autobot leader through the opening of the building before him. He cried out as the second third and forth pushed him into a roll that kicked sparks as he slid across the cement.

There was a metallic twang as the Prime burst out the other side of the building and the cables from a construction crane wrapped around his wings, legs, and arms, tangling him up and trapping him upside-down like a moth in a spider's web.

Optimus grunted and tried not to lose what little there was in his tanks as he swung back and forward from the momentum of his crash before he began to struggle in a effort to get free.

He growled and pulled a sign that read 'Under Construction' from his metallic arm where the object had become lodged in the joint. He knew that Shockwave was gone by now, but he couldn't allow him to get to Sam.

His struggles increased as the image of the Cyclopes handing his mate over to a smug looking Sentinel filled his mind.

He couldn't allow that to happen.

A cable suddenly tightened around his metallic leg, causing pain to shoot up the limb. Optimus grunted and grit his denta to keep from crying out as he struggled harder.

He didn't have time for this!

"Optimus!" A Scottish burr called up from below him along with the sound two other metallic pedesteps.

The Prime looked down and relief flooded his system at the sight of three heavily armored 'bots. "Wreckers!" He called back before he continued to try to get free.

"We're coming Optimus!" Springer yelled as he began to climb up the crane that held his leader. The others followed right behind him, pulling out tools as they went. "We'll get you free!"

The Prime hoped it would be soon so he could stop Shockwave before the Decepticon could get to Sam.

* * *

><p>Something was calling him.<p>

William Lennox's dark hazel optics snapped up and locked onto a point ahead of him as the Colonel pulled a small energon cube from his bag and took a sip as he continued to lead the group. The feeling had started out as a small niggling at the back of his mind nearly an hour before, but it quickly grew into a steady pulse that was difficult to ignore. It was almost painful to do so.

They had encountered very few Decepticons as Lennox's team steadily made their way though the city. William had been sure a pilot had detected them nearly twenty minutes earlier, but the ship had merely turned and flew off, leaving the group confused and standing where they were with their weapons ready for a fight.

Had it been a scout sent to spy on them or had it thought the small group wasn't worth its time?

Whatever it was, the incident had left the soldiers on edge, forcing them to increase their speed afterward. They needed to get to the pillar before any bigger 'cons came across them.

Will's optics narrowed as the pulse in his mind grew the closer they drew to one of the raised bridges.

What was it? What was this feeling that pulled him ever forward, unable to stop his feet from carrying him toward the invisible magnet that held the half-human Colonel in its inescapable grasp?

* * *

><p>Sentinel smiled as he stood from his crouch on the ledge of the building and looked out over his domain with distant optics. The pillars glowed a bright blue and pulsed around him as bolts of bright electricity coiled around the archways like glowing vines searching out the sun.<p>

Everything was coming together perfectly. With Megatron pushed aside, the only thing that could prevent his plans was Optimus's little Consort and the younger Prime himself. Starscream had disappeared shortly after the master pillar had been returned to him, but he was no matter. The Air Commander was loyal to anyone who had power. Already his soldiers were close on the boy's trail and ready to take him. It was only a matter of time before the little insect was in his servos.

And he knew Optimus would do anything to prevent the boy's death. The younger Prime should never have revealed his weakness to his mentor. It would cost the Autobot leader dearly.

Sentinel smirked as he looked over at the red pillar. It was time.

The ex-Prime's optics grew distant once more as he gently touched the device, communicating with the troops the were under his command. "Decepticons around the world," He said, speaking out loud and through his comm. "Release the pillars."

Cheers rang through the city and heard loudly on communication devices as the devices were released from the hold of 'Cons in India, Japan, China, and all points around the globe to float up through the atmosphere.

Once the pillars reached their programmed destination they transformed, becoming pointed and deadly looking as they sparked with blue lightning and began to hum.

* * *

><p>"We are so lost!"<p>

Brains dodged the flaming tire that Wheelie had kicked out frustration and watched it roll by with a forlorn look on his face. They had been walking for what seemed like forever and still they hadn't caught up with the others.

Being a mini-bot sucked sometimes!

"Always left out," The laptop-former agreed with a small huff as he jumped over a twisted pipe.

A humming sound filled their audios as they rounded the corner, causing both 'bots to look up. Identical smirks spread across their faces at the sight that met their optics.

It was the Decepticon ship Sam and Bumblebee had piloted earlier. The humming was the sound of the engines as the glowed red, blackening the pavement even more. "Oh! Ka-ching!" Wheelie whispered, rubbing his servos together, his optics as wide as saucers. "It's time to lay down the law."

Brains grinned beside him. "About to bring some hurt now," He said, turning to his friend as he used his metallic thumb to point at the cannons.

* * *

><p>Sam froze and turned his face toward the sky as he caught sight of something glinting just beyond human sight. His optics widened as they magnified and zeroed in on the glowing pillar that had been released a moment before.<p>

They were already too late.

"Sam?" The half-human looked up and caught Ironhide's worried, ocean blue gaze. "What is it? What do you see?" The weapon's specialist gently place a hand on Samuel's shoulder before he turned his eyes up as well.

They had been running for the last half-hour, trying to get as far away from Shockwave as they could. The walls rose around them in close quarters, casting the side street in shadow while providing the group with shelter from enemies and the hot afternoon sun as it beat down upon the destroyed city and its inhabitants. There was a bridge within running distance from their alley that would get them close to the building where Sentinel and the pillars were. The plan to destroy the device was still in place despite Ironhide's reluctance to get Sam any closer to the ex-Prime.

"They've already launched the Pillars," The Consort answered, grabbing the holoform by the arm and pulling him down the alley to where Carly and the others were. "We have to move faster 'Hide or we'll be too late."

Ironhide opened his mouth to answer when the side of a building to their left suddenly exploded, throwing them both off their feet. A familiar cackle echoed off the alley walls and sent shivers up Sam's spine as he stood with his protector's help.

Ironhide growled and pulled the boy closer to his side as his eyes turned to the skies, searching for their attacker. "Starscream."

The ground shook beneath Sam's feet as a wall collapsed the way they had came, blocking off the entrance of the alley. The holoform shoved the boy ahead of him before he pulled out his gun and cocked it. "We've got to move to cover. Now," 'Hide said gruffly as he began to push the Consort along.

Sam began to sprint at the sound of jet engines above them. The group of humans had ducked into building ahead and the Consort could see Carly waving at them from an opening in the wall.

"Sam!" The blond screamed as she was forced to duck back in when the small building beside them collapsed and blocked the stragglers' path.

"This way," Samuel grabbed Ironhide's wrist and ran down a side alley just as another building exploded and rained dust down upon them.

They took another right and came out into a large open square. The twisted remains of a subway entrance stood in the middle with some ash filled clothes that still smoldered laying at its opening. A ruined school bus sat on flattened tires by the wall closest to them. "Come on," Sam said, dashing toward the bus with Ironhide close behind him. More burnt out clothes hung from its windows. A singed, pink backpack sat on the steps with the name Angelia scribbled in a child's hand on the front, sending a chill up Sam's spine and sadness rushing through his system.

So many dead. Men, women, and children. All gone.

The sound of jet engines filled the air just as they reached the bus and flattened themselves against the side. Ironhide's fingers tightened around his gun when the building across from their hiding place caved under yet another missile, effectively blocking the way they had come. "On my signal you make a run for it," He whispered, wiping the silt from his eyes. "I'll try to buy you some time to get away."

"But," Sam looked up at the taller man with wide optics and tightened his hold on the holoform's arm. "I can't just leave you."

He didn't want to be responsible for Ironhide getting hurt just because the half-human couldn't defend himself.

Ironhide's eyes softened as he took in the fear that shone like a beacon on the Consort's face. Sometimes the weapons specialist forgot that Sam was still quite young, in human and Cybertronian years, and that the boy had at one point been a full human who had never experience war. Before he met the Autobots the Consort had been a normal teenager with hopes and dreams that had been ripped away from him because of a pair of glasses.

The boy had never had to experience death on the scale like he had in the last six years. That thought made Ironhide, not for the first time, regret being one of the people who had been forced, in a way, to take Samuel's innocence.

"Sam," Ironhide whispered as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I won't let anything happen," The weapons specialist gently moved his hand and ruffled the half-human's metallic hair like he used to do before all of this began. "Promise. Just run when I say."

The half-human nodded with a small smile and opened his mouth to speak when the ground suddenly shook and the concrete cracked beneath their feet as Starscream landed with a screech of metal right in front of them.

"What a treat!" The Air Commander cried with a maniacal grin. "Just you and me! Alone!" He swiped out with his metallic hand tipped the bus with a cackle.

The half-human cried out and shielded his face with a metallic arm. "Sam!" Ironhide called shoving the boy into the bus. "Run!"

The boy climbed into the overturned bus with the weapons specialist following closely behind. A whirring sound filled the air and Sam glanced back to see a large saw cutting the vehicle in half. He increased his speed and jumped out the back.

Starscream laughed and shoved the bus away with Ironhide only just managing to make it out before it went spinning. "Oh, I just love the sound of your insect feet when they try to run!"

The weapons specialist grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him around a corner with a snarl, firing off several shots before they took off again. The buildings blurred around Sam as the adrenaline kicked in and forced him to go faster, but he could hear Starscream quickly gaining on them.

Ironhide stopped and pushed the boy on before he turned toward the approaching Decepticon. "Go!" He ordered when the boy paused in his run. "Go, get out of here!" Sam nodded and took off at a sprint with a grim face. Ironhide turned back toward the Air Commander and trained his gun on the seeker. "I'll be just fine," Ironhide whispered before he unloaded his gun into the 'con's chest plating.

Starscream hissed as pain erupted on his chest, but he didn't stop despite the sabot rounds being unleashed from the gun the fleshling was firing at him. He screeched and charged forward, swinging out with his metallic hand to throw the human away from him.

Ironhide grinned and jumped up to avoid the seeker's servo, landing on the limb and opening firing off a few more rounds into the 'con's metallic face before he flipped up onto Starscream's shoulder to prevent the Air Commander from throwing him off.

The weapon's specialist's grin widened as he kissed his gun. It didn't need to be reloaded since it was apart of his holoform and thus an extension of his Cybertronian form.

Ironhide began to fire upon the seeker with a battle cry, hitting the seeker in the helm, but before he could penetrate the metal of Starscream's metallic head the Air Commander hissed and raised his servo, hitting the holoform off of his shoulder and across another square into the side of a building.

Sam heard a cry of pain and the sound of a body hitting a hard surface before he looked up and saw Ironhide's holoform slump to the ground before it disappeared in a wisp of smoke. "'Hide!" The boy cried out in panic before the seeker lashed out with his servo and tossed Sam away from him.

The Consort turned his tumble into a flip and landed on his feet before, turning and facing the seeker down with dark optics as he pulled his grappling glove out of his pocket. There was no one there to protect him now, so he'd have to find a way to take Screamer down with the tools he had on hand.

He just hoped he wouldn't be killed before Ironhide came and finished the seeker off.

A Holoform was, in a way, merely a separate consciousness from the Cybertronian form. It could be hurt and thus disappear, but it would not effect the its creator. Ironhide's Cybertronian form would know something was wrong the instant he felt his holoform disappear.

"Thought you were working for us, boy!" Starscream cackled madly as he smashed dumpster into the ground with a shriek of metal, causing the hairs on the back of Sam's neck to rise. "This is the end of the line," The seeker began to advance, breaking the cement beneath his pedes as he spat at the half-human. "Sentinel had wanted you breathing, but I don't follow the orders of an Autobot scum," He stepped closer and Sam raised his hand higher, aiming for the seeker's face. "You can be delivered to him in pieces!"

The Air Commander suddenly leaped forward, his claws spread like a giant bird ready to scoop up its prey just as the Consort took a deep breath and fired the grabbling glove.

The hook shot out and opened, shining in the light of the sun and looking like a small comet before it latched onto Starscream's left optic and pulling it out by the cable. The Air Commander screeched, swiping at the hook with his servos. "My optic!" He cried, taking a step back and tossing head away.

Sam screamed as the cable pulled him up into the air and tossed him around like yo-yo. The world blurred in a swirl of color as he was tossed over the seeker's metallic shoulder when Starscream swung his head back in a attempt to pry the hook loose. "Shit! Shit!" The half-human yelled in pain as he slammed into the ground with enough force to leave a Sam-shaped dent in the cement.

The half-human took a small moment for a breath as he felt the cable pulling again. He grit his teeth and quickly pulled out a boomstick before he was thrown in the air and swung around, wrenching his already sore arm as the cable pulled tight and bungeed him back. He held tight to the boomstick, trying to activate it with one hand.

Sam cried out when he was suddenly thrown through a window and into what appeared to be fabric store. Several people screamed and ducked behind shelves in an attempt to hide from the intruder.

The Consort looked down and saw the boomstick was gone from his empty grip. His optics caught sight of it a few feet in front of him. He scrambled toward it, fighting against the pull of the cable as it began to tighten. The half-human managed to grab it a second before he began to slide through the window again when Screamer screeched and began to fly.

The boy grinned as he quickly activated the device and allowed himself to be pulled out into the air, using his body to control the direction he would go. "This better work!" He yelled.

Sam slammed into Starscream's metallic cheek with a gasp before he thrust the boomstick into the seeker's other optic with a cry of victory. He let go and fell, pressing the button on the grappling glove to release its hold.

It quickly became apparent that it would not work after several tries. Sam took a moment to curse Wheeljack and his inventions as he began to claw at the cable. He only had thirty seconds before the bomb would go off. Samuel really didn't have time for malfunctioning gear.

The Consort's foot touched the ground for a second before he was thrust up into air with a scream. The air whipped across his face and ruffled his clothes and hair while pieces of rubble that had fallen from the building top in Starscream's attempt to retreat smashed into his arms and legs.

"I can't see!" The seeker screamed, flopping down on the ground before he began to slam his forehead against the side of the building he sat against.

Sam hit the cement and lay still as he tried to get his breath back. "Ow," He moaned quietly a few moments later, coughing.

"Target! Decepticon!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled and the sound of running boots filled his sensitive ears as he painfully sat up, the grappling glove pulling slightly at its cable.

A group of soldiers were surrounding the Decepticon, hiding in places around the area where they could get a clear shot. Something moved in the corner of his vision and Sam's head whipped around, meeting the dark hazel optics of William Lennox as he moved toward the Consort on silent feet, gleaming silver in the sunlight. "Will!" He called, relief flooding his system at the sight of the other half-human alive and relatively unharmed.

"Sam!" The Colonel called as he pelted forward, grabbing the cable just as Starscream took off and being pulled up in the air with the boy before they both dropped again when their combined weight pulled the seeker's head down again, knocking the wind out of Samuel for the second time with a gasp.

They began to slide across the ground when a beeping noise filled Lennox's ears and he quickly pulled out a knife from his pocket, knowing it couldn't be good. Starscream began to crawl on the ground, banging his head into it and driving the boombstick in deeper. "You half-human scum!" He screeched, digging his claws into the ground.

"You've got to cut me loose!" Sam called turning panic filled optics upon the Colonel. "Dammit! There's a bomb in his face!" He made a grab for Lennox's knife when Will paused. "C'mon! Cut me loose, cut me loose!" He was getting frantic.

"A bomb?" The other asked, fumbling with the knife and trying to stay clam as he heard Starscream's thrusters come to life. "How long do we have?"

They both screamed when they were raised up into the air again and tossed around like a paddleball as Screamer stood. "I'm going to kick you!" The seeker yelled in rage as he swung his pede up at the at the two half-humans, missing them by an inch.

Starscream growled and took off again, dragging his screaming passengers along with him like a metallic yo-yo. He slammed into the side of a building and tossed his head, wrenching Sam's arm as hard repeatedly as he sat on the rooftop. The cord caused the half-humans to bounce up and down like bungee jumpers. Lennox heard the bomb's beeping speed up and he swiped the cable with his titanium knife, cutting the cable just before it went taught again.

They dropped like stones and slammed into the ground before Lennox could do anything the take the brunt of the fall.

"I'm going to kill you!" Starscream yelled before his head blew, taking his metallic torso with it as he went up with a muffled bang.

Will shook off his pain and covered the dazed Consort with his own body, shielding him from pieces of Starscream as they fell around them.

Sam laughed a moment later, staring up at Lennox with relieved optics. "Well," He said, pushing the Colonel off of him and sat up with a small grunt. "He's dead."

Will laughed as he stood and helped the boy to his feet. "Yep, he is," They grinned at each other, reveling in the fact they were both actually still alive.

The sound of a pedestep behind Will caused them both to freeze. Sam was suddenly pushed behind the Colonel and Lennox had his cannon out and trained on the intruder before the Consort could even blink.

A large black cannon loomed before Will, whining as it glowed red in preparation to fire. The Colonel's optics traveled from the end of the cannon up the length of the ebony colored arm and to the metallic face of his opponent.

Familiar ocean blue optics locked with his dark hazel gaze and William froze.

"I-Ironhide?" He asked, lowering his cannon as he unconsciously took a step closer to the being his spark called out to.

The weapons specialist blinked and slowly lowered his weapon as he recognized the half-human standing protectively in from the Prime Consort. "Will?"

The last time Ironhide had seen William Lennox was just before Sentinel had betrayed them all. The Colonel had not been able to transform like Sam. So he had been prepared to attack the person he deemed a threat to his charge.

Ironhide was both prided and regretful at seeing his mate in his metallic form. Prided that his Will was able to achieve his dream and protect himself better during battle. He felt regret at having not been there to see the transformation and that he had not been strong enough to protect him during this disaster.

William Lennox took another step forward, his optics fixed upon the ocean blue gaze of his once dead mate as a shimmer of light formed before him and Ironhide's holoform bled into existence. "Will?" He asked, taking a step forward and gently wrapping his arms around his shocked mate. "Will? Are you alright? Talk to me."

Lennox began to shake and before he knew what he was doing he had latched on to the warm body holding him, breaking down and letting out all the frustrations and worried that had built up over the past two days. "'H-Hide," He almost whimpered as he buried his face in the weapon's specialist's shoulder.

Ironhide tightened his hold and began to rub the Colonel's back as he placed a kiss atop his mate's head, thankful to have the other half of his spark within his arms again.

After a few moments the Colonel pulled away and stared into the weapons specialist's eyes, his breaths still coming in small hiccups. How was it possible? Ironhide was dead, gone. Lennox had been there, holding the bond together with his own hands when it snapped and slipped through his fingers. The Colonel had heard it when his mate's spark had ceased to beat softly in the back of his mind.

Had felt the jarring pain when his mate had been torn from his grasp.

So how could this be Ironhide? His own spark told him the being before him was his other half, but the Colonel knew it could be some sort of Decepticon trick. He had to be sure.

And there was only one sure fire way his shock filled mind could come up with.

Before Will could even think it through his body was already acting by grabbing the back of Ironhide's neck and pulling him down, molding their lips in a desperate kiss that forced a gasp from the holoform's mouth before he recovered and took command.

He nipped the Colonel's lower lip and darted his tongue inside his mate's mouth when the half-human opened up with a small gasp.

They pulled away a moment later, resting their foreheads together as they breathed and just reveling in each other's presence. "It is you," Will whispered in awe. "How?" He swallowed and grasped the other's hand in his own sliver one as he squeezed his optics shut in pain. "I felt you die."

"Will," Ironhide gently forced his mate to look at him, his eyes soft. "I never left," The weapons specialist pulled the half-human closer. "I couldn't leave you. My spark didn't want to move on, not without you. So I stayed and found a way back. Wheeljack had a few Cybertronian shells in his lab," He laughed softly, his optics sparkling. "For some reason the crazy engineer had my frame there. It was as if he somehow knew what was going to happen and had an exact replica of my old frame made."

"Thank you," William whispered, closing his optics with a smile as he wrapped his mate up in his arms and pulled him closer so that they were chest to chest. "For returning to me," Their sparks began to pulse as one and a small light formed between them as their bond reformed, glowing silver and only visible to other Cybertronians who were close to them.

Sam smiled and turned away, glad that his friends had been reunited, both in body and in spark.

Worry filled him as the image of Optimus filled his mind. Where was the Prime now? Was he alright? Never in all the years they had been bonded had it been this silent when they weren't blocking it. The Prime's thoughts and emotions had been a constant ripple in the back of Sam's mind. Easy to pick out and sooth with his light touch. But now all was silent. He could not perceive his mate's emotions and could barely hear his thoughts.

It scared Samuel, but he knew he had to push ahead and stay calm. He was the Prime Consort and thus a leader. His team needed him clearheaded. The half-human closed his optics and placed a hand on his chest, feeling the warm beat beneath the tattered clothing and metallic skin.

He'd feel it if his mate was dead. He could still sense Optimus's presence in his spark. The Prime was still alive, but something was somehow disrupting the bond.

Sam's optics snapped open when a loud, pulsing hum reached his ears and his gaze turned in the direction of Sentinel's building to see the Space Bridge begin to activate. The metallic hairs on his arms and the back of his neck stood on end as the noise grew in pitch and an electrical field engulfed the are close by.

"The hell?" Will asked, pulling away from Ironhide to stare up at the building as they laced their fingers together in a firm grip. "What's going on?"

Sam swallowed before he turned, the emotion leaving his face as he slipped on a mask he hadn't used since Egypt. A mask that was devoid of all feeling except calm and determination.

The mask of a Prime.

Sam took a deep breath and met Will and Ironhide's gazes, his optics dark. "It's starting."

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas!<p>

I loved writing this chapter! I was going to stop when Will first saw Ironhide, but decided that I had made you wait long enough for the big reunion. I hope you liked it. XD

Please have a safe holiday and a Happy New Year. Until next time!


	6. Vows Made in Storms

Hello everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this! School and work have gotten in the way. So in compensation this chapter is the longest one in the story.

I regret to inform everyone that there are only two more chapter left in this fanfic. The next one will wrap the whole thing up, but I will be adding an epilogue after that.

I'm hitting the pause button on Clouded and If Love Reward the End until I finish this story. Hopefully it won't take too long.

I'd like to thank StarGazingAtMidnight for putting up with my procrastination and my constant changing of deadlines. (You are amazing my dear!)

Now on to the fic!

Warnings: Cursing and battles.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers belongs to Paramount, Hasbro, and any other company affiliated to it. I'm just a average poor person who wishes summer would last longer than it does.

* * *

><p>"<em>Vows Made in Storms"<em>

* * *

><p>"Here you go."<p>

Sam grinned as he took the black water bottle from Will's hand before he popped the lid and drank the glowing fuchsia liquid inside. His optics brightened, flaring with new life as the energon worked its way through his body, reenergizing his exhausted systems. The gashes, scrapes, and dents that littered his body began to fade as he handed the bottle back. "Thanks," He said accepting a second helping with a fond laugh.

"Drink it all," Will ordered, fishing out yet another bottle for himself from his indestructible bag before he took a long draught from it.

"Yes, Mother," Sam said cheekily, his grin growing wider as Lennox punched him gently in the shoulder.

"And don't you forget it, little Princess," Will said, grinning as the Consort groaned.

"Not you too!" Sam threw his hands in the air, exasperation clear on his face, "Will I ever escape that name?"

"Not if you stay bonded to Optimus," Will answered before taking another drink from his bottle.

He did not notice the mischievous gleam in Sam's optics as the Consort turned to look at him. _"That's cheap," _Sam said, switching to Cybertronii without a thought, _"coming from the man who married the Tooth Fairy."_

Will suddenly sputtered, nearly choking on his drink before he swallowed and leaned across the seat. Lennox grabbed Sam by the neck, putting him into a headlock before digging his knuckles into the Consort's metallic scalp in a noogie. _"Say it again!"_ Will cried in kind, grinning as Sam began to laugh while he struggled._ "I dare you!"_

Ironhide sighed and fondly shook his head and the two half-humans tussled around on the seat. The burnet holoform knew he would never be allowed to forget the first words the Weapons Specialist had heard when he landed on earth.

They were in Ironhide's alt-mode, making their way through the Desolation, as they had fondly dubbed the ruined city, in order to rendezvous with the rest of the group. The rest of Will group had climbed into the back with their guns, prepared to provide cover should it be needed. Those that could not fit had found a jeep that still worked, its white colored body now turned to a light grey due to all the ash the spiraled about in the hot air. They stayed close to Ironhide as they barreled down side streets and around debris, their faces grim at the sight of all the destruction wrought.

Ironhide's holo glanced down at the small bio-tracker that resembled a GPS pinged away on the dashboard with a small frown as the yellow dots of light stopped beside a blue ribbon that shimmered lightly on the screen. Five blue dots where grouped together on the other side of the river while another paced atop one of the buildings. Four purple lights circled the Autobots while another lingered close to the edge of the tracker screen. The device was keyed to track the biosignatures of each ally and enemy in a mile radius.

"What is it?" Will asked, releasing Sam the moment he felt Ironhide's slight unease begin to swirl around the back of his mind.

Sam peered over Lennox's shoulder, feeling dread fill his metallic gut as Ironhide locked gazes with both half-humans.

"The enemy has captured the rest of the Autobots."

* * *

><p>"Dammit!"<p>

High above the gleaming river, a lone Decepticon scout ship teetered drunkenly through the air, captured in a tractor beam from the larger, insect-like flag ship that floated above smoking ruins of what had once been a river walkway. It's sides gleamed with chrome colored metal, sparking every time the doors in its sides opened and sucked a ship into its dark belly.

The tip of their tiny craft was within feet of meeting the same fate and there was nothing Wheelie could do about it.

"The weapons are all locked up," Brains said from beside the small truck-former as he jiggled the controls and pressed buttons, "Man, this blows."

"Yeah, I know, but-," The ship shook violently around them as they were pulled into the bowls of the ship, slamming into the sides and taking out several 'cons as their enemy stupidly stopped to watch the mini-bots' ship.

"The fuck, man!" Brains cried, gripping the seats as Wheelie grabbed the now working controls and brought them into a rough landing on the gangway.

"What was I supposed to do?" Wheelie growled in exasperation as he hit the hatch release button and began to crawl out. "The stupid thing dragged us in and didn't release the controls until the last second."

They both poked their helms out of the cockpit and froze, their optics glowing brightly in the gloom and reflected off of the scratched and dented gangway that stretched out into the darkness.

"Whoa!" Wheelie murmured in awe as he gazed around the cavernous ship.

Brains climbed out and toed the Decepticon servo that stuck out from beneath their wrecked ship, looking much like the Witch of the East from that kid's movie Will's daughter liked to watch.

"Man, this is one big clusterfuck."

* * *

><p>"Have you seen them yet?"<p>

Carly's blue eyes scanned the area before she turned her gaze back to Epps's, shaking her head in the negative.

The young woman saw nothing except the prisoners the 'cons had taken in an attempt to draw Sam out.

Bee's yellow plating flashed in the sunlight from across the river as he stumbled away from an enemy who was taunting and shoving him, causing Carly's heart to twist in anger and fear.

They could do nothing, but watch. Their way across the river was blocked by the raised overpass.

Epps cursed and continued pacing on the river walk platform below while the others looked on in tense anticipation, all of them hoping that Sam was still alive after Starscream's attack. Leo frowned from his place by the wall and looked up at the red form of Sentinel on the building as the ex-Prime paced once more.

If the ex-leader had information that the Prime Consort was dead or captured he would be a lot less agitated than he was now. A grin spread across Leo's face as a ray of hope speared through his heart. Sam was till alive. Of this the olive skinned young man was certain.

He looked up at the blond and nodded when he caught her eye. She nodded back, understanding what he saw without Leo having to explain.

Carly was crouched atop the roof of one of the bridge control towers, her grip tight on the green tiles that speckled he damaged lookout. The soles of her pale brown boots and the palms of her dark gloves glowed with a near imperceptible light as they stuck to the stone and wood beneath the decorative tiles.

The riverboats bobbed in the blue-green water below her. Their rows stretched across the channel to the other side, but each were too widely spaced to even try to jump from one to the next in an attempt to get across.

Her gear had been designed by Sam, Will, and the third half-human in their group to better protect their human allies while on resonance missions or if they found themselves in a situation where that had to remain hidden. Wheeljack had been pleased when the three men had approached him for help on making their idea a reality.

The tech unfortunately did not work on glass, but it was silent and flew under enemy radar. The gloves and boots she wore were the first to be made for female use, but the one they had originally been intended for left when she decided she could no longer deal with the death and destruction. No one had blamed Mikaela when she left and no one ever would.

It was a life chosen by few and forced upon many. Such was the way of war.

Carly sighed and shifted her weight from her left leg to her right, careful not to give her position away as she searched the streets and skyline for her friends.

She had known there was something special about Samuel Witwicky from the moment he broke that glass in the Whitehouse. She had not realized the dark haired man who kept eyeing the politicians with distrust as he stayed close to Sam's side was the leader of the Autobots until he visited their apartment.

A distant flash of light drew her attention back to the real world as a large metallic object caught the rays of the late afternoon sun and reflected them back to her. It was moving at high speed judging from the intervals of each flash as it moved steadily toward them.

The blond frowned and looked through the pair of dark colored binoculars Grant had leant her when she had volunteered to be lookout. The black GMC Topkick that came into focus caused a grin to appear on her face before she turned to wave at the soldiers below. "I've spotted them!"

Epps gave a low cheer as the sound of a motor filled her ears as Carly began to climb down from her perch.

Ironhide's alt-mode barreled around a curb, nearly taking out a blue postal box that had managed to survive this long before he screech to a halt beside the cheering soldiers. Sam was out the door and calling orders even before the grey jeep had come to a stop beside them.

Will followed with Ironhide right behind him, each receiving clap on the back as the soldiers passed them in their hurry to collect weapons and supplies for assessment.

Each man who passed Sam ruffled his hair or gave him a punch on his shoulder, causing the Consort to grin and tip his head in acknowledgement every time.

"Hey Epps," Will said, clasping hands with his dark skinned brother once the Colonel had come to stand beside Sam. "Glad to see you're still kicking aft despite the retirement from NEST."

Bobby grinned and gave Will's metallic hand a squeeze before releasing it. "Good to be back," He looked Lennox up and down with an appreciative look in this eyes. "Looking good man. Now we have two bad ass half-humans to help kick 'Con aft!"

Sam grinned and lightly punched Robert in the arm before turned to the larger group of soldiers. "We need a way to get to the other side. They have the rest of Autobots captured."

"Yeah, we know," Epps rubbed his chin in agitation, "But how are we going to get the bridges down?" He gestured to the raised overpass. "Can't we somehow get in contact with the base and have somebody bring it down?"

Leo stepped forward with a grin. "Dutch could do it. He's a master hacker."

Sam shook his head, hazel optics distant. "He could attempt it, but it wouldn't work," He looked up to see the others staring at him in confusion.

Will was nodding, having understood what his leader was getting at. "The bridges were lowered by the 'Cons," He explained to the others. "That means they used cyber coding to hack the computers controlling them. No Terran could get passed that. it's a variation of the hake that brought down the Pentagon's mainframe back when the 'Bots first arrived on Earth. It shares the about the same characteristics, only instead of being timed released the virus can sense who the hacker is."

"If a human can't do it then who can?" Epps asked, throwing his hands in the air, frustration clear on his face.

"I could try it, but we'd need to break into the control towers," Sam said, gesturing to the place Carly had been perched atop before he turned to the rest of the group who had been watching the exchange in silence. "Do any of you have a door buster or something?"

The soldiers shook their heads, some of the newer recruits clearly not knowing what a door buster was.

"Alright," Sam sighed, twisting his metallic wrists in an attempt to loosen them up. "Looks like we'll have to do this the old fashioned way," He began to walk toward the stairs leading to the blocked entrance to the control tower before the Consort paused. "Epps and Lennox will stay here to guard the area while Carly and Leo keep watch from the walkway above us." He pointed to the ramp that connected to the door of the control tower and curled around it. "Ironhide and I will break in and attempt to bring down the bridges," Sam rubbed the back of his head with a sigh as he continued his walk to the door.

"I'm not all that great at hacking," He admitted to Ironhide as the brunet holo came up beside him. "I just wish our Tech Support was here. He'd be able to get into that system with no trouble at all."

Ironhide nodded. It would indeed be better if the half-human hacker on their team was there to help. The whole process would go a great deal faster. His cannons were itching to be used to blast a few 'con face plates to the pit.

Sam's back tensed imperceptibly when he noticed, from of the corner of his optic, as each of the tower's security cameras followed them as they passed by.

* * *

><p>"Can you not see that you will not win."<p>

Sentinel gently stroked his master pillar with a reverent look on his face before he turned to gaze out over the river. The city burned around him, still filled with the screams of the left behind and dying. He smirked as the smoke curled around him and cinders glistened like so many cyber-fireflies as they were caught up and carried away by the wind.

The Prime Consort was close, very close. Somewhere on the bank of the river judging by the energy he could sense. It came off the boy in nearly overwhelming waves.

And he wanted it.

Sentinel longed to just reach out and suck the power from Samuel James Witwicky's small veins before crushing his worthless body between his digits as Optimus watched, helpless to do anything as his mate was destroyed before his very optics.

He just needed the boy.

Cold, blue optics followed the movement of the mother ship as it passed lazily by the tower he stood upon. The ex-Prime grinned, the air around him chilling as he stepped toward his creation.

"You are too naive to understand that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the one," He reached out his servo and flicked a switch on the Master Pillar. "Activating the bridge."

Power arched up the side of the building, forming a pyramid of electricity that peaked at the red cylinder beside Sentinel. The Master Pillar sparked and shot a beam of whit light into the clouds, hitting the control spikes far above the atmosphere.

A sound like water hitting crystal blasted across the land before the spikes began spark and shoot beams of their own. A large half circle was pulled through space-time by a larger pillar attached to the planet. Metal glowed in the light of sol as the planet slowly inched its way through the gap

Sam turned just as he reached the top of the stairs when he heard the bridge activate, staring with wide optics as he watched the beam spark and snap in the sky.

Cybertron was coming.

* * *

><p>"They're really happy about something,"<p>

Wheelie looked up at the dark ceiling of the ship, listening to the cheers of the 'cons along with a loud crackling sound.

"Doesn't matter," He said, looking around the oval shaped room before stepping up to a cabled wall. "We're in the heart of their ship. Time to give them a little ride."

"I like the way you think," Brains grinned maniacally as he jumped up to a grouping of wires that climbed the walls and disappeared into the darkness like vines scaling a tree. "Lets rip this ship apart."

Wheelie grinned as well, stoking a piece of cabling with a small clawed servo.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fire!"<em>

The door to the control tower blasted inward, pieces of wood and shards of glass from the small window littered the concrete floor. Ironhide's tall holo was silhouetted by the bright sunlight as he stepped into the room. His shadow moved along the wall as he moved silently toward the main control room with his still smoking cannons raised in case of an ambush. Sam followed quietly behind with a small amused grin on his face.

Picking the lock had taken too long. Ironhide had been practically vibrating with the need to blast something by the time Sam had stepped back in frustration and gave the Weapons Specialist the command to take the door down by force.

Ironhide had been all too eager to follow through. What with Cybertron slowly appearing in Earth's skies there was no time to be careful.

The quiet whirring of a computer system filled Sam's sensitive hearing as they turned the corner and stopped in the doorway of the control room.

The large space was mainly taken up by the mainframe and the desk it sat upon while several bookshelves and file cabinets were located in a few places along the white painted wall. Large windows were placed on all sides of the square room, affording the two warriors a near three-sixty view of the Desolation around them as the light of the space bridge threw flashes against the walls like lightening in a storm.

"Okay," Sam said, his voice slightly nervous as he shook out his arms while making his way to the keyboard. "Alright," He swallowed as he sat and called up the computer's command prompt. "Here we go…"

His fingers began to fly across the keys faster than any human could possibly achieve. Windows and images popped up and disappeared before Ironhide could get a good look at them for some minutes. The a small jingling noise suddenly came from the speakers. Sam gave a small cry of victory at the black and green page he had found before the Consort was off again, commands and wording flying across the prompt.

Sam became more frustrated with each flashing red 'x' that appeared on the screen After several attempt more the Consort pushed his seat back, his hands fisted the fabric of his ripped jeans. _"Damn,"_ He growled, teeth bared in annoyance.

He needed to bring the bridge down and save the others before it was too late and Cybertron was pulled through. Bumblebee was out there with a gun to his helm and all Sam could do was call up access denied screens.

"_What?"_ Ironhide asked as he came around the corner from where he was guarding the entrance, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder in reassurance once he reached the boy's side. _"What's wrong?" _He stared at the screen for a few seconds before turning his gaze back to Sam, not understanding the sequence of commands on the screen. _"Did you come up against a wall of some sort?"_

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair before he slouched down into his seat with a forlorn expression. _"You could say that, yeah."_

"_Do you want me to destroy it?"_

The Consort snorted and looked up at Ironhide, causing the Weapons Specialist to smile at the renewed determination in Sam's optics. He always hated it when Samuel had a rather defeated look on his face. It brought back memories of the time during the fiasco with the Matrix.

"_No, but thanks for the offer 'Hide," _Sam swiveled his chair around and stared off into the corner with distant optics. _"It's a 128K binary encryption code."_ He glanced over an Ironhide and grinned at his blank expression. _"That means it is very hard to break into. I can't hook up to the computers like our Hacker can. The bridge'd be down and we'd be across it by now if I could do that."_ He dropped his head in his hands with a growl. "Primus, I feel so worthless right now," He said in his native language through gritted teeth before he brought his fist down on the desk, leaving a dent in the metal.

Ironhide reached out to squeeze the Consort's shoulder when a familiar voice rang out over the speakers in the ceiling.

"You're not worthless, you idiot."

Sam's head snapped up in time to see the webcam mounted on the computer swivel in his direction. The monitor flickered a few times before a window popped up on the screen to show the visage of another half-human.

His optics glowed a pale sky blue as he stared out from the computer, grinning at Sam's shocked face as he pushed a strand of glowing gold hair from his metallic face.

The light of the Chicago base glowed dimly behind him, barely illuminating the faces of several soldiers. Dutch smiled slightly from the half-human's left, cradling a bandaged hand against his chest. Simmons grinned from his place beside the boy, his eyes bright with relief even as they flitted to the screen on his left.

It had to be the street camera view of outside the control tower judging by the way Reggie's jaw kept tightening every time he unconsciously searched out Leo.

"Miles?" The Consort asked, voice filled with awe and disbelief as he and Ironhide moved closer to the screen.

"Hello Sweetie," The Hacker replied, his grin growing impossibly wider. "Miss me?"

* * *

><p>"Tomahawks are inbound. ETA Twenty minutes."<p>

Mearing glanced over at the air force team placed in the corner of the room, taking note of the report.

"I have hacked the street cameras," Dutch said, bringing the vid-feed of the streets close to the raised bridge

She turned her gaze back to the image of Sam's group on the main view screen in the front of the room. The soldiers were grouped together while they waited for the others to arrive. Their numbers had dwindled since she had last laid eyes on the former NEST soldiers.

"Move the camera to the right and up," Simmons ordered as he sat forward, catching sight of a flash of black curly hair from the corner of the screen.

Dutch nodded at the soldier controlling the camera angle, his hands nearly vibrating on the keyboard. He too wanted to see if his boss's partner was truly alive and well. Leo was like a brother to him. They had been close almost from the moment Leo had introduced himself for the first time. He knew there had been a few insistences the blond German scared the scared the young man when Dutch's darker self came through during the times when someone dared to threaten his friends' lives, but all would be forgiven once he had calmed and life would go on from there.

Dutch saw the way his boss looked at Leo and knew how the young man made his older partner feel younger and brighter than he ever had been. Not many would find the love and happiness that was between his two friends.

The blond German longed to find someone that would be his match in everyway, but until then he was content to look after his two crazy friends.

Simmons placed his hand against his mouth with a small sigh-like whimper the moment Leo's unscathed image came into view on the screen. Relieved tears burned in his eyes as he turned to Dutch with a bright smile on his face.

Leo was alive.

A GMC Topkick came careening into the screen a moment later, causing several of the soldiers in the control room cry out in celebration along with the rest of the NEST team on the camera screen.

The soldiers began to move for their gear the moment Sam exited the truck. Ironhide, Epps, and a completely silver Lennox came to stand by the Consort in a small group away from the others, each of them gesturing as they spoke. Sam's hand pointed to the bridge they were standing by and let it fall as he thought.

"What are they doing just standing there?" Mearing asked as she pushed her glasses up farther on her nose. "They've got allies captured across the river."

Simmons rubbed his chin, eyes distant as he thought. "Dutch?" He asked, gaze widening as he turned to look at the blond, proverbial light bulb lighting up in his head. "Do you think you can break into the bridge mainframe?"

Dutch's lips split into a wide grin as he nodded and swiveled his chair around to the main computer, glad to be doing something he did best. "I can try," He answered, fingers flying across the keyboard as a window of the bridge's command prompt appeared on the screen. "Let's see…" Dutch's face screwed up in concentration as he began typing different command codes.

Line after line of code turned red and was denied as Dutch worked, teeth biting into his lip as his eyes ran across the screen. After the thirteenth attempt a red bar suddenly appeared on the screen, drawing everyone's attention as it quickly began to load up to one hundred percent. "What?" Dutch murmured, his fingers flying in an attempt to stop whatever was happening.

He could not stop it in time. Before he could manage to get a line of code finished the loading was complete.

The screen before him suddenly began to malfunction. Wavy images flew across it, turning black and grey and red before the monitor froze. A banner scrolled across the image, its letters electric purple and ending in the 'Con faction symbol.

"This mainframe is controlled by the Decepticons," Mearing read, her lips pulled down in a frown. "No humans allowed."

The computer gave a loud hum before the keyboard beneath Dutch's fingers let out a bright electrical surge, causing the blond the cry out as he was thrown from his chair and land on his back five feet from the computer.

Dutch grit his teeth in pain as he sat up with Mearing's help, raising his red and blistering hand to inspect it.

Mearing turned to look behind her at the soldiers, their shocked faces turned to her. "Michaels, get over here with the first aid kit." A tall, brown haired man jumped and grabbed the kit and moved over to the injured man.

He smiled slightly at the German as he crouched beside him and began to rub aloe on the burned appendage before he began to wrap it in white gauze.

"What the hell happened?" Mearing growled, bringing her fist down on the desk beside her and startling the German and medical officer "How could they possibly know that we were the ones breaking into the mainframe?"

"I don't know," Dutch replied quietly as he was helped to his feet by the young medical student. "I have never seen anything like it." He gingerly attempted to call up the prompt again, but the screen stayed frozen on the banner.

"Its called Cyber Coding," A voice said from the entrance of the room.

Everyone turned to see a young man leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed over his chest. He wore a pale blue shirt with blue jeans that were ripped in places. His place freckled face was smudged with dirt and his shoulder length, golden blond hair was darkened by the ash that clung to it.

"Cyber-what?" Mearing asked for the second time that day.

The Agent did not understand much of the new technology brought to earth by the Autobots, but she was attempting to. It was just a lot take in. Mearing looked over to Simmons for some kind of explanation, but the former agent was staring slack jawed at the blond haired young man.

Did he somehow know him?

"Who the hell are you?" She gritted out, getting a little frustrated with the whole situation.

They were blind and unable to bring the bridge down. It was enough to put even the coolest of people on edge. This boy had appeared out of now where. Their advanced sensors that were set up when the base was locked down should have detected and warned them of an unidentified and unauthorized human presence within the premises.

"As to your first question," The young man said, shifting so his hip leaned against the wall with his left leg crossed over his right. "Cyber Coding is a virus of Decepticon origin that is placed within the mainframe itself, causing the computer to somehow be able to detect who is using and for what reasons," He grinned at the female agent, sky blue eyes glowing faintly in the dim light. "This form of Coding is a cousin to the one that was used to bring down the US's mainframe several years ago. Only this one cannot be stopped by human hands. It will detect the DNA of a Terran and attack the person attempting to access whatever object the 'Cons have gained cyber control over."

He pushed off from the wall and began to move toward the front of the room. "As for your second question," He grinned, pale skin suddenly melting into silver as his holo illusion was dropped. "I am Miles Lancaster, mate of Bumblebee, and Hacker of the half-human trine lead by Samuel James Witwicky," As he spoke his hair melted into glowing gold and his eyes sparked into brightly burning optics.

Mearing's eyes widened as the Hacker came to a stop before her, his lips parting into a wide smile.

So this was the third half-human whispered about among the rest of the soldiers.

It was said he had devoted his years of Turning to learning every method of hacking known to humans and Cybertronians alike. Many of the other agents had spoken in awe of this boy. She had heard it said that this young man could break into almost every computer and mainframe known to either world.

Mearing froze as a silver hand was extended to her. "I'm here to help," Miles said, his smile sincere.

The female agent took his hand, deciding to trust him. She tensed in surprise as his warm metal appendage suddenly switch its hold on her hand so his fingers lay over her knuckles. He bowed, placing his open palm over his spark even as he turned his burning optics up to meet her gaze. "I will see this through to the end," He said, voice low. "I vow that I will assist my brothers until this battle is won and peace reigns once again."

The whole room stood frozen as Miles stood up straight from his bow with a rather manic grin on his metallic face. "Now," He said, rubbing his hands together as he plopped down in Dutch's seat. "Lets see what I can do about this mess."

Wires suddenly extended from his arms, burying themselves into the mainframe before him. The screen in front gave a high pitched whine at the intrusion, preparing another attack on the person who dared to intrude upon Decepticon territory.

"Oh no you don't," Miles said with a vicious grin on his face a moment before images and pictures suddenly flashed across the screen.

Each moved too fast for the human eye to comprehend, but Miles understood as his fingers began to fly across the keyboard, staring at the screen with distant optics. The Hacker was now a part of the mainframe itself, attacking the threat both within and without.

A large version of the Decepticon faction symbol suddenly appeared on the screen, racing toward them with opened maw and sharp fangs, prepared to tear apart the intruding entity. Miles grinned savagely, his fingers flying faster as a plasma bomb appeared with a small pop on the screen. "Take this, scum," The half-human snarled with bared teeth, hurling the bomb at the entity with all his might.

The face blew into a thousand pieces, throwing up digital dust and smoke across the images.

Once it was cleared a the command prompt was once more on the screen. "Well," Miles said cheerfully to the quiet room. "That was that," His fingers slowly clicked across the board.

The cameras followed Sam and Ironhide as they headed for the command tower.

Just as the Consort stopped at the door to turn and look out over the river the base's detection equipment set to monitor the Pillars' electrical output suddenly sparked as if water had been thrown upon it before it died.

"Shit," Mearing said, biting her nail. "What the hell happened?"

"The Pillars must have short wired it or something," Dutch answered as he moved to sit beside the Hacker while Miles shifted the outdoor cameras view to the left screen and placed Sam's progress on the main screen along with a small window viewing the Consort's face as he worked in the corner of the screen. Red codes of line appeared much to the frustration of the hazel opticked half-human.

The Consort pushed away from the screen with a defeated look, speaking to Ironhide in Cybertronii. "Primus, I feel so worthless right now," The Consort said suddenly in English as he pushed away from the desk, making Miles frown and turn on the speaker.

"You're not worthless you idiot," Miles growled, enlarging Sam's image as he moved the webcam on the Consort's computer to bring both of his friends into focus.

Sam's mouth dropped open in shock, making the golden haired half-human grin as the Consort looked around the room behind him before his large hazel gaze landed back on the Hacker. "Miles?" Sam asked as Ironhide moved closer to look at the screen over his shoulder.

"Hello sweetie," The blond replied, grinning. "Miss me?"

Sam snorted as he sat back in his chair, head bumping against Ironhide's stomach. _"I thought you were on the east coast visiting family or something," _He said, sitting forward a bit.

Miles nodded. _"I was, but when I heard of the attack I high tailed it back here. Too bad I didn't get here in time for the action."_

"_Yeah," _Sam said, grinning as he drummed his fingers on the desk before looking out the window, concern written all over his face. "Look we don't have much time," He looked back at the screen as light from the Pillars flashed across his metallic skin. "The Bridge has been activated. Cybertron is coming."

"Our tech has been detecting the pulses for a while now," Simmons said, wheeling a little closer. "So that's why the equipment shorted."

"Yes," Ironhide said, arms crossed while his fingers drummed against the muscles there. "We don't have much time, though."

The burnet holo was growing impatient.

Miles could tell by the tightening of his jaw and the straightening of his back. If Will hadn't been outside and exposed to attack at that time the Hacker would have drawn the conversation out, but he understood the feeling. "I'll get the bridge lowered," Miles growled, optics flashing. "You guys just go out there and kick 'Con ass for me."

Sam smiled as he nodded in thanks despite his own optics taking on a worried light. "Lets get going 'Hide," The hazel eye young man murmured as he stood, sensing the Weapons Specialist's impatience.

"Leave it to me," Miles replied as Ironhide turned around the corner into the hall. "Sam," The blond said, stopping the Consort. "Optimus is going to be okay."

Sam nodded, swallowing back the emotion that tried to force its way up his throat. _"Thanks," _He said, optics bright. _"I'll be sure to give them hell."_

"_You do that," _Miles grinned at the Consort before he switched off the screen as Sam began to leave the room.

The Hacker sat in his chair a moment, frustrated that he was not out there fighting alongside his shield brother. He had vowed a long time ago that he would be there when all the politicians talk of peace went to hell and the Autobots had go out and clean up the mess or make more of one if the need came.

He sighed and sat up straight, cracking his metallic fingers while everyone watched in silence.

It could not be helped.

All he could do was bring down as many obstacles that got in the fighters way as he could. Hopefully his adversary would not try to fight him again. Miles did not want to have to use his mental cable to hook up to the computer and meet his enemy in battle within the confines of the mainframe itself.

The Hacker shrugged and cracked his neck before setting fingers to work. If the need should arise he would do what he had to do and kick the 'Con's arse to get it accomplished.

* * *

><p>"Hurry!" Springer called, retuning back to the task at servo. "They've activated the pillars."<p>

Optimus was still trapped within his web of wire, holding completely still as, one by one, the cables were cut. He had to fight urge to struggle every time fear or sadness seeped down the bond from Sam.

Now determination and fear were the constant, growing more in power. Images of a bridge lowering and the light of the Pillars from a far closer distance than the Prime was comfortable with flew through his mind, putting Optimus on edge.

There were only two cables left. One was wrapped around his leg and the other around his wing.

'_Be careful, my dear one. I'm almost free.'_

Optimus was startled as the cable around his wing was cut and he plummeted a few feet. The Prime cried out in pain as his leg was wrenched.

"Sorry, sir!" Springer called from above, stretching to get the last cable. "Almost…There…"

Optimus grit his denta. The fear and helplessness was nearly overwhelming as it flooded the bond. He had to get to Sam.

The cable holding his leg suddenly came free as the wire was clipped and the Prime began to fall. "Yes!"

Optimus blasted his engines, leaving a jet stream behind as he shot away from his prison. Whoever was causing his mate so much distress would be tasting much more than the sickly sweet plasma of his cannon once he was finished with them.

Of that he was certain.

* * *

><p>"Look!"<p>

The soldiers all turned in the direction Epps was pointing to see the metal bridge jerk with the sound of grinding steel before it began to lower.

"The bridge is coming down!" Will called as Sam came to stand by his side, back stiff as he prepared himself for the fight that was to come. "Great job Sam!"

"It wasn't me," Sam said with a small grin as he looked up at his taller friend with bright optics. "Miles was watching out for us."

Lennox nodded, knowing there was no time for an explanation. The SEALS arrived while you guys were in the tower," He gestured toward a group of ten soldiers who wore wet camouflage uniforms with bulletproof vests dripping on the cement. "They said Tomahawks will be here in fifteen minutes. I have a plan. Just let me command the troops while you go in and get Bee and the others out. We'll be heading for the tower, try not to get killed before we take out Shockwave."

Sam nodded with a large grin, receiving the data pack Will sent him through their trine comlink. "Here," The Colonel said, handing another gun to Sam. "The Spaniard is gonna need it later."

The Consort took it with a frown, but did not ask questions as he turned to the soldiers and began to call order. Carly came to stand close by as the soldiers calmed and looked to the Consort. "Alright," He said, voice carrying over the small area they were gathered in. "Its time we give them hell. Will has a plan. Listen to him and you'll be alright." The group nodded as Will stepped forward to stand beside his taller mate to give out orders before they took off.

"Okay," Will said, calling to the soldiers. "You're gonna need your 40 Mike-Mikes and Frags. Go full auto. The vibrations jack up their circuits. Snipers, shoot for the optics," He pointed to the tower over the bridge. "Your target is up on top of that building in the cupola." The Colonel turned to look back at his soldiers, meeting the loyal gaze of everyone there with his own proud optics as Ironhide rested his hand on his mate's shoulder. "We are almost at the final push. This world will not be ruled by the Decepticons," He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder to the sound of every warrior copying him. "Lets make it count for all our loved ones."

Sam smiled and melted into the crown before he made for the bridge. A hand grabbed his and he turned to looked at the person as he ran. Carly grinned at him while Leo followed behind. "You're not doing all of this alone," She pulled out her sabot rifle to check the cartridge once again.

Leo grinned while he held out his boomstick to Sam as they moved. "To help save your energy," He said.

The Consort nodded, taking the offered weapon with a grin as they reached the other side of the bridge. "Lets do this."

The sound of Decepticon laughter was easy to distinguish from the watery sound of the space bridge as it began to materialize Cybertron into Earth's orbit. The trio followed the noise until they entered a destroyed square. Its white bricked buildings were scared with black and grey. Outlines of what had once been human bodies spotted the ground. Sam was careful not to step on any of them, showing them the respect in death that they did not get in their murder.

The rest of the area was littered with overturned cars and smoldering scraps of clothing.

All three scurried for cover as the sounds of a struggle filled the trio's ears.

"You are my Prisoners!"

"Take it easy!" Sideswipe said, face pressed into the dirt. "We surrendered."

Sam gritted his teeth, watching from the driver's window as Ratchet tried to make a break for it only be hit hard enough in the face, that sparks rained down upon the ground. His pedes were kicked out from under him, causing the medic to fall on his back with groan of pain. His attacker laughed and began to kick him repeatedly as Soundwave watched from the sidelines.

"Stop it," The fin helmed Wheeljack called, struggling to get to his mate. "We surrendered. Please leave him alone!"

Bee whined from where he kneeled with his servos over his helm beside Soundwave, knowing 'Jack's pleas would go unheeded. He looked up at the sky, optics distant as he thought of his mate's bright smile and how he would react the moment he felt Bee's death. He hoped Sam would survive to be there for Miles when the Scout was gone.

Ratchet groaned as he was lifted to his pedes and shoved back into the group as Soundwave laughed.

Sam growled silently, shifting to the edge of the car as a small amount of fear began to fill his heart. His silver hand curled around the metal of the vehicle's roof in frustration, twisting the metal between his fingers the moment he saw the disheveled Dylan Gould approach Soundwave, glancing around the area as if searching for something.

How he had survived being shot in the heart was beyond Sam. He was one of the best shots in NEST. He could not have missed.

Yet how was Dylan still breathing?

"Prisoners?" Carly's boss asked the car-former as he adjusted his tattered coat. "You're keeping prisoners?"

Soundwave laughed, playing with his gun as he turned to look at the shorter being. "Yes," He replied, taking Bee's right arm and twisting it painfully behind the Scout's back.

"You need to teach them about respect," Dylan interrupted as he sleeked back his dark hair. "This was all business, but now its personal," He took a step into the silver Decepticon's space, eyes narrowed in anger. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand," Soundwave cackled, cocking his weapon as he looked over at his few underlings with a bone chilling grin. "No prisoners, only trophies."

The 'Cons cheered, pulling out their weapons with equally dark smiles. Wheeljack shuddered before he glanced back at Bumblebee. "Bee," He said, optics wide with fear. "I think they're going to kill us."

The yellow car-former whined in despair. He knew he would never see any of his loved ones again. He looked up at the sun as it began to dip slowly toward the lake.

Bumblebee had hoped to watched one last sunset with his mate, but it was not be. The scout cried out as he was shoved away from the group. "You and your mate have caused me too much trouble," Soundwave said, laughing as he forced the struggling Scout to turn away from his captor. "I shall rejoice in finally avenging the deaths of my two children while I extinguish your spark."

Bumblebee stared straight ahead, his thoughts only on the shining faces of his mate and Sam as they all lay together in the grass watching the puffy white clouds float across the vast blue sky.

"I've got to do something," Sam growled, attempting to arm the boomstick he had in his hand.

The weapon sparked and whined before going dead in his grip. "No!" He cried slapping the stick. "Not now you stupid thing!"

He snarled and shoved the stick away when hitting it did not work. Leo stared on, startled as the boy pulled out another gun from his pack and tossed it to the Spanish boy. "It's alright," Sam said. "The safety's on."

Leo gently checked to see if it was loaded before looking back to see Sam grinning at him. "I had the feeling Simmons taught you how to shoot. Will gave it to me before we split up. He said you'll need it," The Consort explained, keeping his optic on the events unfolding as Soundwave placed a cannon to Bumblebee's helm, drawing out the inevitable as he talked of how the Scout had murdered his children. "I think I now understand why."

"What?" Leo looked up from inspecting the gun to see Sam crouching on the edge of the car's window. "The hell are you doing!?"

"I need you both to cover me when this all goes to shit," He could sense a command ship full of Decepticon signatures drawing near as he gazed up at the sky.

"Okay," Leo nodded, watching Carly pull out her own sabot filled gun.

The half-human began to tense in preparation when a small hand suddenly gripped his arm, stopping the Consort before he left the safety of the overturned vehicle. "Sam," Carly said, eyes bright as she met determined hazel optics. "What if it's a trap?"

Sam smiled, gently removing her hand and placing it over the gun in her other. "It is undoubtedly a trap, but I can't let them die," He murmured before he scooted to the edge of the car.

Optimus's voice suddenly filtered down the bond, making the Consort freeze.

'_Be careful, my dear one. I'm almost free.'_

Sam closed his optics and rested his silver hand over his spark with a small peaceful smile on his lips, feeling love and reassurance coming from his spark with each pulse it made alongside Optimus's.

He nodded, silently promising that he would be careful. He could not answer back. The magnetic waves coming from the Bridge were somehow interfering with the bond.

A Cybertronian rune just to the right and down from the corner of his right optic began to shine a bright silvery-blue as his hazel gaze opened, landing on Soundwave as he held his cannon to Bumblebee's helm. The Consort's energy sword burst from subspace jus above his hand with the sound of metal sliding upon metal before he shot out into the square, dodging around burnt out vehicles and crouching behind bits of building to keep from being seen.

Bumblebee suddenly noticed a blur of color as it streaked past his pedes and straight for the Decepticon holding him. A warm hand briefly rested upon his leg strut before it was gone, leaving a spot of heat that slowly bled into his swelling spark when he realized who it was a the shadow of the Command Ship began to eclipse the square.

Sam.

Samuel James Witwicky had come to save him. For once their roles had been reversed. Bee grinned and shuttered his optics, pride making his spark swell ever more. The half-human had seen so much hardship in the time since he had first laid eyes on Optimus Prime and his warriors.

There had been times where Sam had hit rock bottom. Where the world seemed to be against him and there was nothing the Consort could do but lay down and wait for death to take him.

Like Egypt.

Bee had been so afraid during that time when all Sam did was push forward, forgetting all things around him while he followed the invisible string that steadily pulled him toward the place where the Matrix rested and the solution to bringing Optimus back.

But he had risen above it like he always did, defeating death and proving himself to be the true Prime Consort when he used the Matrix to bring his mate back as well.

"Soundwave! This ends now!"

Sam sliced through the 'con's leg strut with his energy sword, causing the 3IC to cry out in pain and loosen his grip on the yellow Scout. Bumblebee grinned and took the opportunity to twist out of the 'con's hold, bringing his fist to the 'con's face

Decepticon scouting vessels rained down from above with eh sound of falling bombs as the Command Ship began to lose power, gleaming in the evening sunlight as it teetered sideways. Bee twisted, avoiding a large gun that smashed into the ground before he brought his pede up into Soundwave's face and kicked the car-former away. The Scout brought up his gun and fired into the 'Con's face as Soundwave's own cannon discharged, sending sonic waves across the square, dropping several of his underlings.

Sam climbed up onto one of the boulders, firing upon the Decepticons who dared to go after the retreating Autobots. Bumblebee twisted around and blasted the head off of a Decepticon who had gotten too close to the Consort's turned back. Sam smiled at Bee in thanks before turning and blasting the legs out from under a retreating 'Con, letting Leo and Carly finish it off from their place by the overturned car.

Soundwave came at Bee, grabbing the Scout and shoving him up against a large boulder with his gun pressed against the yellow car-former's spark. "You're finished!" He yelled, cannon whining as Bee struggled against his hold, trying to break free and blast the monster to kingdom come.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Soundwave looked up in time to see the business end of a small cannon thrust in his face before he was blasted back, optics stinging and smoldering from the shot Sam had released from his weapon. "You little Glitch!"

"Now Bee!" Sam called, firing on Soundwave as he charged back at them, red optics nearly the color of fresh blood and sharp fangs bared in rage. "End him!"

Bumblebee acted immediately the moment the Third stumbled from a shot the Consort fired at his leg joints. The Scout grabbed Soundwave as he fell, forcing his cannon up under his chest plate and firing a shot that tore through the Third's spark and blew his head straight from his shoulders as the 'Con screamed his last.

The body fell into a heap of twitching limbs as the Scout turned and watched as the Command Ship went into a nose dive toward the river.

Sam suddenly sensed the sparks of Wheelie and Brains sitting side by side in the Ship's heart as it splashed down in the river with a great crash, causing the Consort to dip his head in sadness and gratitude as he sent a prayer to Primus that their deaths would be swift and painless.

"This is our world now!" The distant voice of Sentinel suddenly boomed across the city from his place atop the tower, startling the Consort from his thoughts. "Commence Transport!"

The outer edge of Cybertron's shields became visible in the sky, painting in with gold and bronze octagons as the planet was pulled through the wormhole.

"Mí Dío" Leo murmured as he and Carly came to stand beside the two warriors. "I would call it beautiful if that big ass thing wasn't threatening Earth's existence."

Bumblebee smiled, eyes sad as he stared at the place of his sparking. Carly rested a hand on the Scout's arm, making the yellow car-former look down at her smiling face. "It'll be okay Bee."

"Yeah," Sam said, tearing his gaze away from the sight above them to look at his friend with a smile while the light faded from the rune on his cheekbone to a faint sparkle that swirled within the mark's silvery-blue coloring. "I swear you will have your home returned to you," He rested a small hand on the Scout's large servo, squeezing it as he stared into his friend's pale blue optics. "Even if we lose it on this day I will do everything in my power to see it returned. Okay?"

Bee stared at Sam with pride shining in his gaze while fluid drops dripped down his metallic cheeks, grateful for not only the boy's word, but also the meaning behind them.

The Scout nodded, squeezing the boy's hand back. "Okay," He whispered, causing Sam's smile to grow before the Consort turned his gaze back to the Tower where Sentinel's scarlet silhouette stalked.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked, turning to look out over his group.

Carly and Leo nodded. The blond slipped her gun into the belt of her pants, watching as Leo copied her with a smirk on his face. Bumblebee rested a digit on the Consort's shoulder, nodding with a small smile as Sam met his gaze.

The would follow Samuel James Witwicky anywhere. They had known it from the moment they all first laid eyes on the boy. He was like a magnet that drew all he knew in and kept them close, guiding and protecting them while they in turn did the same.

"Then let's get going, We've got a war to win."

Sam smiled as he turned, feeling all of the loyalty his friends held for him as he lead them down the street toward the bridge with the tower looming in the distance, crackling with white lightening.

* * *

><p>There you go! I hope you enjoyed it. I fear I may have rushed it a little in the end, but I am content with it for now. What do you think of the chapter title?<p>

I went to see Age of Extinction last Saturday. Holy cow! It was amazing! I am definitely going to write a sequel based around the fourth film and add Sam into the story line along with Will and Miles (and their respective mates of course).

Well, until next time my dear readers!


	7. I Will Not Bow

Welcome back, my dears!

I'd like to thank everyone for their kind reviews. It is a treat to hear my phone ding when a review comes in via email.

And I'd like to especially thank StarGazingAtMidnight and SeverusPotterSnape for listening to me as I complained and for getting my ass into gear when I needed to write.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has been a treat writing it even though it didn't want to die. XD

This is unbetaed. So, as always, the mistakes are mine.

Warnings: kissing, 'cons exploding, cursing. The normal stuff I guess.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that pertains to Transformers. They belong to Paramount and Hasbro and anything else affiliated with them. I'm just a poor little fan who is trying to expand the plot in this film. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"<em>I Will Not Bow"<em>

* * *

><p>It would all finally end here.<p>

Will stood before a shattered window, looking out onto the square that lay in the early afternoon shadow of the Gould building as a cool breeze ruffled his messy metal fiber hair and the papers that littered the cream colored carpet.

Shockwave stood directly below his position, watching Barricade berate their underlings. His body language told Lennox he was clearly bored with the proceedings going on before him.

Will clenched his fist at his side, shifting his hand into a cannon and back again as nervousness bubbled beneath the surface of his Colonel mask. He longed to have this whole fiasco over with so he could get back home with Ironhide safely by his side and see his little Annabelle and her bright blue optics light up when she saw that both her Papa and Daddy had made it home safely.

His adoptive daughter was only a quarter human. Her mother had been Will's beloved cousin, Marlena. The two had grown up playing on their family's farm. They had climbed trees and raised havoc together. Both of them had entered the arm around the same time and Marley had been assigned to join NEST not long after it had been formed. She became a Captain of her own team not long after Will gained the title of Major.

It was in NEST she had met her mate, Quasar. The tall Nighthawk-former and Will's cousin had danced around each other for months before a scrimmage in Detroit finally opened their eyes to the truth of their feelings for one another.

Marlena had been cornered by an angry Decepticon after a building had come down from a lucky shot from Starscream as he flew over the buildings, separating Marley from her team. The 'Con went straight for the first defenseless human he saw and got a shoulder full of sabot rounds. Quasar placed himself between the enraged acid green Decepticon and took him on. He came out on top, but was injured. Marlena stayed with him until Ratchet could assist him. Will had gotten there first and was witness to an event seen by human eyes only three times before.

The Forming of an Engagement bond between a human and a Cybertronian.

Each bonding was different. Glowing blue strands connected Marlena and Quasar the moment they touched, but when Will's engagement bond had formed, sparkling silver light had connected him to Ironhide.

Will had not been there to see the first two Formings, but he had been told the energy that had connected Sam to Optimus together for the first time had been beautiful.

Marlena and Quasar bonded six months later. Marlena discovered she was Carrying a year later, not long after her spark had formed within her chest.

Everything was perfect. They had thought they would be a happy family until tragedy struck and Will's cousin died giving birth to Annabelle nine months later.

It had been too much strain on her half-human body and her newly formed spark.

It had left Quasar a broken 'bot. The Nighthawk-former survived long enough to see his daughter's first birthday before he was killed defending one of Femmes several months later in Egypt.

Lennox adopted the girl since Marlena was the only close family he had left. Caroline, his second cousin, already had several children. They all agreed that it would be better for Annabelle if she grew up with someone who had a closer blood tie to Marlena.

Each day was an adventure with his daughter. She would greet the day with her Carrier's smile and defend her human friends from bullies with her Generator's strength. It warmed the Colonel's spark each day he was with her and saw more and more of his beloved cousin. Will would do it all over again in a spark beat if he was ever given the opportunity.

A gentle prod from Ironhide's side of the bond drew William back to the present. _'It does not due to dwell in the past, dearspark,'_ Ironhide murmured, gently running a mental hand through his mate's hair. _'No matter how bright some of it may be.'_

'_I know,' _The Colonel replied, leaning into his bonded's touch, taking what comfort he could before he lead his men and mate into a battle that could very well be their last. _'Promise you'll stay by me through this,' _Lennox swallowed, taking Ironhide's hand that rested at his side and twined their mental fingers together. _'I couldn't bear to lose you again.'_

'_We will always be together, no matter what happens,' _Ironhide's lips brushed the shell of his ear as the Weapons Specialist held the Colonel through his hidden fear, making Will's optics close in pleasure. '_I promise to fight at you side, acting as your shield until the last Decepticon falls or death takes us both.'_

The bond flared brighter as another gleaming silver strand wove its way around the braided metal connection between their sparks, binding Will ever tighter to his mate as the vow left Ironhide's lips.

'_Thank you,' _William said, turning in the holoform's embrace before he rested his forehead against the Weapon Specialist's, losing himself in the burnet's ocean blue gaze. _'See you soon. Be careful.'_

The taller holoform nodded before he pulled away, resting his hands on the shorter man's shoulders, _'I will be back at your side even before you realized I have left it.' _The blue eyed holo gently placed a kiss against Will's forehead before he pulled away with a small smile on his lips. _'Stay safe as well'_

The Colonel nodded and smiled as he felt Ironhide's comforting presence fade into the back of his mind before he slowly released a breath and opened his optics.

Peters was standing beside him, hand raised in preparation to touch his shoulder. "We're set up and ready, sir. Just give the word," The blond said at Will's questioning gaze, his own eyes shining with loyalty as the wind from the shattered window ruffled the Peters' hair.

Will nodded and stepped up to the window with his commanding mask in place, tilting his head as he activated his internal com system and connected with every man under his command within the building and around it. "Alright team," He murmured as he crossed is arms, optics trained on the activity below even as the shape of the planet in the sky above became clearer. "Status update."

"We've got one big fugly Cyclopes and several other 'Cons dead ahead," Epps replied immediately from his place on the third floor of the tower the soldiers had set up in. "Ready on your mark."

He and his men had their weapons trained upon the Decepticons fighting just feet away from them. A trickle of sweat slid down the side of Bobby's face as he stared down the scope of his gun while his hands nervously adjusted their grip on his rifle. Eddie bit his lip and gently shifted his feet, careful not to disturb the debris under his boots and give away their position. Grant's eyes were narrowed as he stared unblinkingly at Shockwave as he stood near their hiding place. The mustached human's fingers itched to pull the trigger, but he curbed the urge, knowing he would put his team mates in danger by giving away their position.

High up on the top floor of the building, a group of ten soldiers were standing close to the edge of the building, prepared to jump at their superiors' signal.

Tobias, a tall man with a thin frame and a young hawk-like face, stood by one of the many columns that were carved into the building, listening to the proceedings over the coms as he carefully played with one of the strings attached to the parachute on his back.

He was one of the men that came in with Will on the choppers. He had thought they were all done for when the craft went up in flames and seemingly took the Colonel with it. Then, as if by some miracle, William Lennox had survived and was fighting with them. The very moment Tobias saw the silver sheen of his commanding officer as the Colonel flew from that fireball he knew he would follow William Lennox and his friends anywhere and fight anything that was pitted against them and there's.

"We're ready up here, Colonel," He answered, his cultured Bostonian accent nearly ringing in the silence as the wind gently ruffled his short auburn hair. "All we need is your say and we will jump," His sharp green eyes surveyed his team as they stood close to the edge, ready to jump at their Colonel's word. Tobias smiled, a rare thing these days, and nodded at them before he joined the group to wait for the signal with loyalty burning in his heart.

"I'm ready when you are," Ironhide's holo said from his place outside the building, back pressed against the wall. His alt-mode had taken on the illusion of the skeletal remains of a destroyed Chevy in order to keep a low profile until Will gave the word. Stone and several other men were hiding around the area, ready to Turn Steel when the Colonel was ready. The Weapons Specialist grinned as he peeked around the corner, watching as Shockwave grabbed Barricade by the shoulder and put a stop to his nonsense. The police car-former had always been a bit of show off when his superiors were around. "Just be sure to make it quick, love," He murmured through the coms as he pulled away from the corner and readied his gun with a grim look on his face while his nerves nearly made his hands shake. "The underlings are getting pissed at Barricade's slag."

It would get really ugly, really fast should their targets' fragile hierarchy go to the Pit. Ironhide did not want Will dropping down in the middle of a Decepticon brawl, no matter how much stronger he was now.

Lennox detected the nearly imperceptible tremor in the Weapons Specialist's voice as he spoke. Will knew how uneasy he was about the plan, but it had to be done. They needed a clear path to the Master Pillar and this was the only way.

"Acknowledged," Lennox said, shifting his weight from his left leg to his right as he stared out onto the square before he took a step back from the window and began checking his own gear.

His extra gun was loaded with both plasma and sabot rounds in case he ran out of ammunition in his cannons. Will strapped the rifle to his side with a sigh, wishing he had Ironhide's gun when the Topkick-former was in his holoform. It never needed to be loaded. The Colonel rolled his shoulders before he reactivated the coms. "The word is given," He commanded, seeing out of the corner of his optic as Peters came to stand beside him. "Keep it tight boys."

Tobias pulled his goggles over his eyes and nodded to his men, joining hands with them as they hurled themselves over the side and into the void. It was complete silence except for the wind and the nearly silent flapping of clothing as what little glass their was left reflected the light of the slowly dropping sun and the shape of the quickly forming planet.

Lennox counted up to twenty before he and Peters ran forward and fell into the abyss. The Colonel grinned and forcefully restrained the excited laughter that bubbled up in his throat as the wind rushed through his hair and feeling of weightlessness clung to his limbs as the ground rushed up to meet him. Primus, he never knew how he liked flying until he got wings. Once this was over he wasn't going to let Sam's feet touch the ground until he learned everything the Consort knew about the subject.

Duties be damned.

Robert Epps bit his lip as he watched the parachutes pop open above the 'cons like so many flower blossoms, his eyes peeled from his Colonel and friend as the half-human dropped. He grinned as the light reflected off of his silver skin for a moment as Lennox gently guided his specially designed 'chute toward the ground. At least the material was holding up to his weight.

"Snipers," Epps spoke into the silence, holding his walkie to his mouth to muffle the sound of his voice. "Take out their optics."

The snipers placed around the square looked down their scopes, bringing the site of the Decepticons' glowing red optics into view before they fired, shattering the fragile glass and tearing through the delicate circuitry that made up a Cybertronian eye. The 'Cons cried out in near panic as they began to lumber about blindly. "Shit," A dark haired sniper cursed when Shockwave growled and brought a servo up to shield his single optic from destruction as he searched for the source of the disturbance

Tobias and several other men were the first to touch down in the shadow of the tower, undetected by the Cyclops-like mech as they unclipped their 'chutes and hid behind bits of building and cars before taking aim at the Decepticon.

"Turn Steel," Will's voice echoed across the coms, jolting Ironhide's team into action.

The Weapons Specialist grinned and pulled out a plasma bomb while the others copied him and quietly made their way across rubble and glass, avoiding the pitted areas in the cement until they reached the pedes of the blinded mechs. They moved quickly then, attaching their explosives to the Decepticons' metallic feet before they moved out of range. It would not to be squished by a falling 'Con this late in the game. "Turning Steel," Stone confirmed as he twisted a handheld detonator with a grin.

The Cybertronian's screamed as the bombs exploded, taking out their legs and pedes in a spray of fire and shrapnel. Tobias opened fire upon the fallen cons with his men, destroying what was left of them with a well placed plasma bomb.

The feeling of foreboding suddenly hit Ironhide and the holo turned his ocean blue gaze toward Will just as the wind changed and caught one soldier off guard, making him panic and change directions, heading straight for the helm of the black Cyclops-like mech. "Scrap!" The Weapons Specialist cried, dropping his illusion over his alt-mode and bursting forward into action as he transformed and shot toward the Decepticon Chief Science Officer.

The Cannon servoed mech turned just as the dark skinned soldier from the base slammed into his face, covering his gaze with the white parachute. Shockwave snarled and began firing at whatever had him, swiveling around and dragging the human with him like a giant swing ride. The soldier held on tight, firing his rifle when he could get a good shot in.

Above them Will was struggling to keep from being shot down by one of Shockwave's blasts by twisting and pulling his guiders. The scent of melting metal filled his nostrils and he looked up, cursing when he saw his attempts had blown glowing holes of slag in his 'chute. He glanced down and saw he was still to high to unhook without damaging himself when he hit the ground.

Will could fire his thrusters before he landed. He'd slow his momentum, but not enough to keep from being seriously hurt.

Frustration bubbled up in his gut. Either way he'd be hurt and unable to fight. Will growled as he closed his eyes as both of his hands moved up to grip the clips on either side of him that attached him to his 'chute, reaching a decision he knew he was going to regret. William bit his lip and began to squeeze the metal in his hand, preparing to unclip himself and drop to the ground. _'Sorry, 'Hide. I guess I won't be able to fight with you after all.'_

'_Don't be silly. We'll see this battle's end together,' _Ironhide answeredand Will's dark hazel optics snapped open and zeroed in on the large black form of his mate running to catch him. _'Jump, love,' _Ironhide's voice filtered down the bond, causing a large grin to split across Will's face. _'I'll catch you.'_

Will nodded even though the mech couldn't see it and quickly unclipped his parachute, allowing the feeling of weightlessness to take him again. The wind rushed through the half-human's slivery hair as he dropped, his optics never leaving Ironhide's as the black mech's servo rushed up to meet him.

The impact made his teeth rattle and his vision go white for a moment, but it was somehow a softer landing than it would have been if he had landed on the pavement. Will rolled over on his back and coughed a few times, trying to regain the breath that had been forced from his lungs before he grinned up at his mate's concerned gaze. "Thanks, love," Will wheezed slightly, knowing the holo-illusion he used to hide his sliver skin would somehow be bruised by the end of this.

"Are you alright?" Ironhide asked as he gently placed Will on hid feet upon the pavement before transformed and called out his holoform.

"Yeah," Will wheezed as he tried to get his bearings. His legs were wobbly from the Cybertronian adrenaline that still pounded through his body. "I'm fine," The Colonel took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to where the fighting was, ignoring Ironhide's skeptical look out of the corner of his gaze. He closed his optics and cursed in annoyance as the bridge tower exploded behind them, taking out the mainframe in a hail of brick and metal.

'_Looks like we're on our own now,' _Ironhide murmured in the bond before he pulled his gun out and shot a Decepticon in the head without even looking behind him when monster came too close to the Colonel's turned back.

Will grinned and silently thank his mate before his gaze landed back on what appeared to be a battle scene almost right out of the Odyssey.

Shockwave flailed about in an attempt to throw the soldier clinging to his shoulder. As they watched the black man managed to gain his feet and lodge a sabot cannon between the 'con's neck and shoulder joint. The man released a war cry as he fired, nearly taking Shockwave's arm off in a spray of energon and fire before the Science officer screamed and spun around, successfully throwing the man away from him.

The kid landed on the roof of a red car beside Will and Ironhide with a cry of pain as the two men raced over to help. "Nice job, boy," The Weapons Specialist praised as he pulled the young man off of the car an onto the destroyed ground before checking him over for injuries with gentle fingers.

An explosion went off beside him and his gaze turned to where Shockwave was getting the upper servo against the men on the ground. He and Will needed o do something.

Lennox grinned and nodded at the Weapons Specialist beside him before he turned and addressed the young soldier behind them as Ironhide transformed. "Help the others where you can, kid. Try not to get yourself killed," The Colonel's grin widened as he was lifted up on Ironhide's shoulder and before the young man could respond the Topkick-former was off, racing toward the one-opticked terror while Lennox blasted Decepticons that dared to get too close.

Up in the building Epps nodded to his men. "Now!"

The room lit up as the riffles discharged and filled the area with smell of gunpowder as Shockwave stumbled under the barrage of sabot rounds being unloaded into his side. He growled and turned, ripping the parachute from his face as he lifted his cannon to take out the humans who dared to attack him.

Eddie screamed in victory when the black mech stumbled under the barrage before he was knocked sideways by a stronger blast that came from the side.

The Wreckers cheered and threw insults as they shot at the big 'con, drawing his attention toward them instead of the humans. The air around the fighting grew steadily more charged with the electricity from the Space Bridge as its power steadily built up, making it difficult for bonded pairs to communicate when one was on the opposite end off the battlefield from the other.

"Oh yeah, baby!" Epps screamed as he reloaded, thrusting his fist in the air at the sight of their allies at last. "We've got more Autobots! Sam did it!"

Rubble and dust filled the air as Ironhide's bi-pede form ran through the battle with Will perched on his shoulder, both firing their cannons at the 'cons that dared get in their way as they moved toward Shockwave.

A blast hit the big mech's face and knocked his optic loose from its casing so it dangled free from its socket as Shockwave nearly buckled under the barrage. His fist pounded into the side of the building, putting a crack in the wall and causing the wall before Epps's team to cave.

"Everyone alright?" Bobby called into the dark, coughing as he breathed in the dust that filled the area.

The ex-Sergeant quickly pulled a flashlight from one of his many pockets and began to search, hoping to find most of his men alive.

A chorus of affirmative replies broke through the darkness both in front of and behind the black soldier. Epps grinned as the group stood from their places around the room, brushing the dust off their clothes as they gathered near. The dark skinned man ran his flashlight up each of their bodies, taking note of all their injuries and counting them to see if everyone was there before he grinned.

They were all accounted for.

"Good," He said, relieved. The ex-sergeant turned and pointed the light at the entrance, grinning wider when he found they could get out. "Everyone still good to fight?" He asked turning back to his men.

A chorus of cheers was his answer.

"Then lets get out there and show those 'Cons how hard it is to kill NEST soldiers!" Epps raised his fist in the air before he took off with his group close on his heels, heading for the sound of fighting that was going on out in the street.

* * *

><p>"Sweet Gods."<p>

Reggie's mouth feel open as he came to a stop on the helicopter landing, staring up at the geometric sky as the scent of smoke and burning plastic tickled his nose. The others stood around him with equal amounts of shock as they watched the shapes become clearer.

Miles came to stand beside the Agent with a forlorn look on his face. "The area's mainframe has been destroyed and there's nothing I can do to repair it," He confirmed at Simmons's questioning look. "They're on their own now." The half-human pushed a piece of golden fiber hair from his face as he watched the sky with the other's.

"Let's just hope they make it through," Dutch said, his eyes sad as he though of Leo out in that fighting.

Simmons sighed and nodded, swallowing against the scream of frustration that wanted to escape his throat. A hand landed on both their shoulders as Miles came to stand between them with a large grin on his face. "You forget my friends that they have Samuel James Witwicky on their side." He gave a gentle squeeze before dropping his hands at his sides. "As long as that boy still breaths, they still have a fighting chance."

Simmons nodded as Dutch smiled. "True," The agent replied as Mearing shook her head. "But he still attracts a lot of unwanted Decepticon attention."

Miles threw his head back ad laughed, filling the despondent air with a wave of happiness and amusement. Small smiles formed on the other agents' faces as they watched to boy's merriment, glad that there was still such a thing to be found in a time like this.

"True," He said, still chuckling as the Hacker turned his gaze back to the two men. "Megatron did offer to make Sam his pet when they first met."

Dutch laughed as Reggie rolled his eyes before he rolled backward over the half-human's foot, gaining no effect except an amused grin. "I didn't mean it like that that!"

"Didn't you, Simmons? Didn't you really?" Miles asked with a large grin on his face. "We all know your mind is halfway in the gutter most of the time. Especially when you're around Leo." The half-human winked and avoided a swat to his arm from the exasperated the Agent.

"You take that back!" Simmons cried, wheeling after Miles when the Hacker stuck his tongue out at him and began to move away.

Dutch just watched the proceedings with a grin on his face and hope in his heart as the sun warmed his skin.

They would make it. He knew it.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee's tires squealed as he came to a stop in the dead center of the fighting. The scout trilled nervously as his charges got out before he transformed. "Be careful you guys," He called as Sam and the others moved away, trying to keep from becoming easy targets in the afternoon sun as explosions went off all around them. "Optimus and Simmons would never truly forgive me if anything happened to you."<p>

Sam grinned and gave his guardian a thumbs up before he began to gently push the others toward a bus stop covered with a glass arch to keep the people from being exposed to the elements as they waited for their bus. Sam shoved them in and crouched down beside them, resting a hand on Carly's head when she flinched at the sound of a plasma grenade detonating close by. "We'll be alright," He whispered, looping an arm Leo's shoulders as he began to shake. "This will be over by the end of the day. I swear."

Carly's head snapped up, eyes wide and lower lip between her teeth. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She rested a bruised and scratched hand on his arm as her gaze turned pleading. "There are others who can do it."

"I have to do this, Carly," Sam smiled and pulled her into a one armed hug, resting his chin atop her head. "There is no one who can do it," He whispered, optics closed.

Leo growled as his hand tightened in Sam's. "You don't know that. We could get Will to do it," His face scrunched up in pain as the Consort shook his head, his optics full of confidence and acceptance.

"I am the only one with power enough to destroy the Pillar," He said, pulling away from his friends to stand guard in the entranceway as the ground shook from a fallen Decepticon hitting the ground in a screech of metal. "There is no one else." He crossed his arms over his chest as he leant against the iron doorframe, watching as the Pillars sparked and hummed, pulling Cybertron ever closer to their side of the galaxy.

They had attempted to come up with a plan on their way to the battle, but none of their ideas went down well with the others. Sam had suggested he sneak up into the tower and destroy it without Sentinel seeing him, but the others had immediately shot it down. It had been a stupid plan anyway. The ex-Prime would have crushed him like a Cyber-pancake the moment the Bridge was disabled.

In the end they had somewhat agreed that Sam was to be the one to destroy the Pillar. How the Consort would accomplish that was entirely up to him. That was why his friends were so scared. They didn't know what was going to happen and neither did Samuel, but he was sure of one thing.

Sam was going to destroy the Pillar even if it meant giving up his life to do it.

"But Sam," Carly began cautiously, coming to stand behind the Consort. "How are you going to do it? We don't even have a plan!" She rested a hand against his shoulder.

He could feel her fear even through the barrier of clothing that separated her skin from his. The Consort turned, wrapping his arms around her as she began to shake. "It'll alright," Sam whispered, rubbing her back as she clutched at her brother. "I'll think of one."

He had been worried for her the entire ride to the battle. Carly had gone quiet soon after they got in the car. It had been her first time taking a life. Decepticon or not she had killed and that was always hard, no matter how many times one did it.

But the first time was always the most painful.

"You will?" She hiccupped, pulling away to wipe her eyes with the back of her hand.

The blond look so much like a child in that moment that Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah," He replied, placing his hands on his hips as an explosion lit up the building to their right. "Don't I always?"

Carly's grin at his comment was short lived as her eyes widened and Sam twisted around, bringing his blade up into a smaller Decepticon's chest plating just as Leo opened fire with his revolver, hitting the monster in the head and splattering energon across Sam's cheek. "Bastard," The Consort growled into the creature's face, yanking his energy sword out of the 'con's chest with a screech of metal before the acid yellow mech slid to the ground in a twitching heap. "You guys alright?" The Consort asked, glancing back at them, determined not to get caught unawares again.

Carly opened her mouth to reply when an explosion rocked their haven, making the girl jump as the glass around them cracked. Leo covered the blond with his body as Sam leaped at the 'Con trying to hurt his friends. His metallic skin flashed in the light of the sun as the half-human ran up the mech's yellow arm, looking much like a silver comet as he jumped to avoid the Decpeticon's claw when he made to grab the young man.

The half-human pushed off from the 'Con's claw, launching himself into the air, spinning to avoid being cut in two by a lucky hit from the monster's razor sharp nails before the Consort brought his blade up and sliced his sword sideways through the monster's thin neck, cleaving their attacker's head from his shoulders. The half-human landed back on the ground in a crouch, grinning as straightened up and stepped away from the large crack the half-human's feet had left in the concrete.

Dust and rock rained down around the half-human as the Decepticon's body fell with the screech of metal and dying systems behind him as the Consort walked back to where his friends were watching with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Sweet Gods, man," Leo murmured, chin hitting the ground as he watched the head roll past the Consort's feet, "Why didn't you pull out those moves back there?" He pointed back toward where the bodies of several Decepticons and Soundwave were left after they were deactivated. "We would have finished them off faster."

Sam grinned, wiping energon from his face with the back of his sleeve when he came to a stop in front of them. "It was Bee's fight," The Consort shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as an explosion pitted the ground several feet away and tore a car in half, throwing glass and debris up into the air. "I didn't want to take the credit of killing a high ranking Decepticon from him."

Leo shook his head with a bemused expression on his face. "Man, you guys are so archaic."

Sam snorted as he ran a hand thorough his hair before he twisted around, all humor gone from his face as the half-human turned his glowing hazel gaze up to the smokey sky. The two humans froze the moment the sound of a jet engine filled their ears. "Is it…?" Carly asked, her face scrunched up in fear while she clutch onto her Spanish friend in fear.

It couldn't be Starscream. He was dead. The Consort and the Colonel had seen to it that the seeker would never haunt their skies again.

Yet who was it?

Sam shook his head silently to her question, optics wide with hope as something began to pull at his spark and familiar presence began to become clearer at the back of his mind. It was most definitely not Starscream.

Silver light flashed off of a Cybertronian body when the flyer came around the corner of a building, red and blue frame reflecting off of the glass of the 'scraper as the mech flew lower while sapphire optics searched for a familiar silver figure among the dust and rubble.

Sam grinned and cupped his hands over his mouth and screamed out a name that echoed over the battle, making every ally spark and heart fill with hope.

"OPTIMUS!"

The Prime's optics locked with his from across the battle and the world came seemed to grow a little brighter.

'_Sam,' _The leader's strong voice was faint as it forced itself through the interference in the bond, making Samuel's knees nearly go weak in relief.

'_Orion,' _The half-human grinned before he turned and cut through a Decepticon who had come too close. _'You're a little late, love,' _His blade sliced another small 'con in half before he dropped into a crouch to avoid a shot from a 'Con's riffle that would have taken his head off before the half human brought his foot up and smashed it in the monster's face and putting a hole in its helm before it could recover.

'_My apologies,' _The Prime said down the bond as Sam brought his blade up and under the chest plating of a midnight blue Decepticon, staining his hands with energon as he ripped the creature's spark from its chamber. _'I was a little tied up.'_

The Decepticons had obviously gotten their heads out of their afts and finally noticed that the Prime Consort had entered the field of battle. Now it seemed all the Decepticons who were lower on the scale wanted a piece of him in order to move up.

Sam grinned and spun as Carly fired over the half-human's shoulder at a acid green mech approaching their hiding place with his sharp talons gleaming in the light. The 'Con staggered and charged forward with open maw, ready to take out the one who had dared shoot him. The girl dodged the large blue orb it threw at her before the 'con jerked as a large hole was blown through its chest, taking out its spark chamber before it dropped. Sam grinned at the girl with his smoking cannon still raised. "Nice work," The Consort praised before he grabbed both Leo and her and dragged them away from their haven. Carly screamed as the bus stop exploded in a ball of fire and tinkling glass behind them. "You just need to kill them before they can do anything to you."

* * *

><p>Optimus circled around and flew over them as he descended upon the battle with a great burst of his thrusters.<p>

His energy sword burst from subspace as his pedes touched the concrete before he kept going using the momentum of his thrusters to push him through the battle, his wheels screeching along the ground as he twisted and turned through the explosions going on all around him, felling enemies that dared get in his way with his cannons and blades and flattening them with his wings when they separated from his back.

The buildings around the Prime seemed to close in on him as he fought his way down the pitted and charred street. He was desperate to see this fight end.

Sam was out among the fighters, trying to stay alive even as the Prime moved farther away from him, heading toward the Pillar and Sentinel.

Sam's laughter at his attempted joke suddenly filtered down the bond, making the leader's spark sing, giving him the strength to go the extra few steps from Samuel even as he longed to return to Sam's side and help defend the Consort and his friends.

An explosion went off before him, nearly taking off his pede. The Prime growled, knowing it had been a warning shot from his former teacher and more would come the closer he got but Optimus needed to keep going.

'_Go get him, tiger,' _Sam's voice whispered down the bond, humor in his words even as the Consort fought his way through what was left of their enemy on the ground.

Optimus smiled, moving forward despite the danger. He would walk and fight where cyber-angels feared. With Sam's support and love he could do anything.

The Prime let lose a fierce battle cry as he burst through the ball of fire. Embers still clung to his armor as he leaped over a destroyed car and somersaulted forward the same moment Ironhide punctured a hole in the creature's side, making Shockwave stumble as Optimus gained his pedes and ducked to avoid a random swing from the mech.

The leader's fist clenched as he brought it up, the spiked iron knuckles designed by his mate slid into place before he slammed his balled servo into the side of Shockwave's frame and tore away the left side of his chest with a fierce scream.

The Science officer stooped forward in pain, giving Optimus an opening to deliver a stunning punch to the side of the black mech's helm. "You die!" He cried as he grabbed the delicate circuitry at the side of the mech's exposed processor and pulled, tearing Shockwave's optic out along with the sparking remains of his neural net before he twisted around and gave a yank to the Cyclops' arm, forcing a shot from his cannon and hitting the cupola that held the glowing red column under its dome.

"No!" Sentinel screamed, reaching for the Pillar as it fell and disappeared among the white brick that surrounded it. It hit the ground with a clang and shut off.

The beam connecting Cybertron to Earth sputtered and died, leaving the metallic planet hanging halfway between galaxies as it gleamed in Earth's slowly setting sun.

A cheer rose up from the soldiers before they returned to the battle with more vigor than ever. They would win.

Sam watched as the rubble and dust settled from afar, memorizing where the Pillar had fallen before the Consort turned back and resumed his fight.

"Sentinel," Optimus growled, looking up at the black mech and pounding the staff of his axe down upon the pitted ground with a tight fist. "Get down here. Now."

It would all end here. For good or ill, Optimus would see this battle through.

Sentinel snarled, his cold blue optics filled with ice as he twisted his Primax sword between his servos. The second blade snapped down the hilt, making it a fierce looking double sword the gleamed in the light of the sun, but the metal was wrong. The air around the blade seemed to vibrate before Optimus's optics. He had never seen such a thing before. Even when the ex-Prime had held the sword to his throat there had been no such anomaly.

A loud buzzing permeated from the weapon when the ex-Prime twirled it, making the metal on Optimus's neck shift uncomfortably.

What was it?

The modifications had made sometime after Sentinel left Cybertron because the Autobot leader had no memory of them, but Optimus recognized the sound and its properties from somewhere.

He did know one thing though. The modification was not good, whatever it was.

"Optimus, you forget you place," The ex-Prime said, voice scratchy with rage and pale blue optics bright with madness as he threw himself over the side of the building, thrusting the blade in the side half-way down to slow his decent before pulled it out again and landed before the younger Prime, kicking up dust and smashing already dented cars beneath his pedes.

Sentinel's Cosmic Rust cannon shifted into a shield as the ex-Autobot slammed his blade into the ground, making the blade give a loud hum. "I give you Cybertron, your home," He stood as he said this, facing Optimus down with angry optics. "And yet you still choose humanity like that boy you have bound yourself to."

"You were the one who taught me that freedom was everyone's right," Optimus pounded his staff into the ground, causing twin blades to burst from the other end, forming an energy axe as he growled. "I'll always choose Sam. Do not insult that which you will never understand."

The Prime suddenly leapt forward with a roar, bringing his axe down upon his former teacher, making sparks rain down from the red and black mech's armor. Sentinel snarled and brought his shield up, blocking Optimus's weapon before he was slammed up against the wall of the tower by the other mech. Pale blue, madness tinted optics met raged filled sapphire as the two fought for dominance. "I will retrigger that Pillar!" Sentinel snarled, attempting to force Optimus off of him only for the younger to pin his servos.

"Then you're going to have to go through me," The Prime said as he smashed his former teacher into the wall.

Sentinel pushed away again and brought his pede up, throwing the red and blue mech away from him before the ex-Prime followed, steps confident as he stalked forward.

* * *

><p>Sam spun, cutting one last small Decepticon in half before he bent forward with his hands placed upon his ripped, energon stained pants that covered his knees, panting for breath.<p>

It had been a long while since the Consort had been forced to fight in such a capacity, but never before had his enemy come at him with that much ferocity. It was all he could do to keep his limbs as the Decepticons came at him like the snapping jaws of a hydra. When one was cut down, two more would appear in its place.

But he not alone.

Leo and Carly had assisted where they could, throwing rocks and distracting the enemy when their ammunition ran out. There had been a great number of times during the fight where one or both of Sam's friends were nearly killed when a monster decide the humans would make an easier target, forgetting, in their lust for another kill, that Sam was close by with a weapon of his own.

When all of this was over, he would have to make them both a gun like Ironhide's. One that would never need to be reloaded. Pit, he'd make one for each soldier in NEST if the half-human had to.

A hand suddenly landed on his back, making the Consort jump and straighten up as his optics searched for the next threat.

Leo took a step back with wide eyes, hands raised in surrender. "Sorry, man," He said, when Sam turned his gaze upon him as Carly took a step behind the Spanish boy. "Just wanted to see if you were alright."

"'s okay." The Consort grinned and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve for what felt like the millionth time today, smearing more energon across the fabric. "You just startled me," His energy sword snapped back up into the half-human's wrist subspace with a clang as Sam turned his gaze over to where the Pillar had fallen.

He could hear the column's sparking and whining over the sounds of battle near the base of the tower. It was not far from where he stood, but the Consort knew he would have to be fast to get there and destroy it before anyone else managed to reactivate it.

"Okay," The half-human turned and placed his hands on both his friend's shoulders, praying for their understanding. "I have to go."

Carly immediately began to protest, her eyes afraid while Leo shook his head with a determined look in his gaze. "Not without us," He said, holding the Consort's hand on his shoulder.

To touch the hands of the Consort without their permission was considered a great offense. The Prime's mate was the vessel of the Allspark, chosen to wield its power by the Thirteen, and thus used their hands to create as well as destroy.

They were sacred and thus not to be touched freely by those who weren't close to them.

If Sam hadn't considered him his friend, the half-human would have had the right to cut Leo down where he stood.

All the Spanish boy got was a raised eyebrow and a smirk for his forthrightness before Sam sighed and shook his head. "No," He said, removing his hands and stepped back from Carly's frantic grasp. "I have to destroy the Pillar alone," He turned and began to run away, ignoring their cries for him to stop. "Get to Epps! He should be able to get you guys more ammo," The Consort called over his shoulder before he disappeared into the smoke, leaving his friends standing in his wake with worry in their hearts before they nodded at each other and took off in the direction they knew Epps would be in, both thinking the same thing as reached Epps and got their ammo.

'Please stay safe.'

* * *

><p>"Charge the Pillar!"<p>

The soldiers cheered as they followed their Autobot allies as they raced for the Master Pillar, destroying Decepticons in their wake. "Oh yeah baby!" Epps called from his place on Sideswipe's shoulder, grinning as the silver mech barreled shot down a 'Con that had come to near to his ward. "Mow them down!"

Sideswipe shook his head as Epps let lose a barrage of sabot rounds at a bright orange 'Con to their right, distracting it from its attempt to grab several of his men on the ground. Bumblebee trilled happily as he cut through a silver Decepticon.

Leo and Carly moved in near synchronization as they ducked and weaved around each other, taking out the 'Con's pedes with their newly loaded weapons, leaving the monsters to be dealt with by the other soldiers with them.

Ratchet pulled a Plasma Grenade from his subspace before he threw it at the bridge, preventing their enemy from getting across as it exploded in a hail of water and fire.

A Silver blur raced by, weaving in and out of the fighters legs as it moved steadily toward the Pillar. Ratchet's optic narrowed before the silvery thing slowed to roll under burnt out car and revealed itself to be Sam as he dodged a blast from a Decepticon cannon and fired back, puncturing a hole in the 'Con's chest before he sped up again and disappeared in a blur.

Ratchet's mouth turned up in a rare smile before he turned and severed an enemy's head from his shoulders with his saws.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Lennox called from the place where he stood on Ironhide's shoulder, optics wide as he watched Sam disappear down the street.

"Yes," Ratchet called back with hope and determination shining in his optics. The same feelings were reflected in the hearts and sparks of the humans and Autobots around them.

They were definitely going to win.

* * *

><p>The sun reflected off of Optimus's armor as he leapt forward, bringing his axe down only for it to be blocked by Sentinel's shield. He growled and spun, trying to get an opening and slice the ex-Prime in the side.<p>

His former teacher grunted as he shielded once again before he shoved his opponent away and dodged a blast from the approaching Autobots and their human allies. The ex-Prime then swung his Primax sword forward, forcing Optimus on the defense once again as he roared and blocked with the staff of his axe. "Reinforcements!" The red and black mech cried, bashing his shield against the other Prime's axe before he brought his Primax blade down on the staff once again as he attempted to make red and blue mech drop it.

Vibrations shot down the younger mech's weapon and into his servos, making the Prime grit his denta against the pain. It felt as if fire ants were biting leader's metallic hands as the vibrations themselves attempted to shake his servos apart.

Optimus now new what the blade could do.

All Primes, chosen by the Matrix or not, were given special powers to help protect and govern their people. Each leader, chosen or otherwise, had the ability of Telekinesis. It came in various strengths. Some could move mountains while others could only lift a sparkling, but each were no less revered.

Only those chosen by the Matrix had more than one ability. Sentinel, thankfully, only had one.

Sentinel had the power to manipulate magnetic vibrations and amplify them to near crippling proportions. The Primax sword was a means to help focus that ability. Magnetics, no matter the form, were very painful on the Cybertronian body.

Optimus himself did not know what ability he had been gift with. He just hoped it would make its appearance before he was beat into the ground by the former Prime.

Sentinel forced Optimus away from and looked up at the sky, holding the other Prime at by with his shield when the younger tried to take advantage of his distraction. "Decepticon Ships! Fire on Optimus!"

The sound of shifting metal filled the air from across the river as the ships began to make their way toward the combatants at high speed.

"We're taking fire!" Tobias called through a mic as he hid with another soldier behind a pulled up piece of concrete. "I need those Tomahawks here now!"

An explosion nearby very nearly drowned out the reply, but when Tobias did hear it he felt shoot through his body.

"First wave inbound."

The sound of missiles filled the air as they crossed the gleaming river and over the bridges, heading toward the smoking remains of the once proud city.

"We need to cover Optimus!" Tobias called as he ran up to the group. The Twins, Mudflap and Skids, grinned beside him, having joined him in the dash to get to Will's team as fast as possible.

Will shifted his hand into a cannon an fired upon the red and black mech fighting with his Prime when he got a clear shot. "Got it!"

The Wreckers cheered from behind them as they began to tear a large Decepticon apart as it attempted to shift into its cannon mode.

Peters grit his teeth and shot where he could while the others backed him up as the two combatants twisted and dodged before them. Their weapons clanged upon impact with each other, sending sparks raining down around them.

Sentinel grabbed Optimus's head in his servo and kneed him in gut, sending him rolling away with a cry of pain. The younger Prime sat up and kept his head down from his place behind a copper statue as the Decepticon ships swooped down upon him, shooting as they went. Several shots came close to his neck as they ricocheted off of the statute's head, making Optimus flinch as he pulled his cannon from his back.

Sentinel spun and swung his blade at the attack Autobots, forcing Bumble bee to roll away while Ironhide and Will fired off combined blasts from their cannons from afar, acting as the main Artillery for the battle. Ratchet ducked and covered Leo and Carly with his servo, protecting them from Decepticon fire as the ships came in for another round.

"Decepticons!" Sentinel called, fighting back Sideswipe, Wheeljack, and Mirage as the three teamed up and forced the ex-Prime back on the defense as they came at him from three sides in an explosion of fire and sparking weapons. "Restart the Pillar!"

Dylan's head shot up from his hiding place, watching as the ex-Prime managed to force the other three back with a swing of his shield. "Restart that Pillar."

The red and black mech was growing desperate as attempted get back to Optimus and finish the exhausted Prime off, but the Autobots were a wall of iron as they kept him from his goal, giving Optimus somewhat of a break.

"Retrigger the Pillars," Dylan looked over at the sparking Pillar through the swirling, black he bars of his hiding place before he stood and shot toward the column, never noticing the silver blur that shot around the corner.

"I can't hold them!" Optimus called from behind the statue, shooting down as many ships as he could before he moved, just avoiding losing his head when his cover exploded. He began to run, trying to find more cover as the 'Cons fired at his exposed back. "The Ships have us pinned!" Shots rained down upon him from all directions above, making him stumble across the pitted concrete.

Ironhide turned and growled firing upon the ships with his jaw clenched. A small hand touched his helm, _'Cover me,' _Will whispered down the bond before he launched himself into the air, thrusters pushing him ever higher as his wings gleamed in the light while he ignored the shot of panic from Ironhide's end of the bond. The Colonel landed with a thump on the cockpit of a Decepticon ship and tore open the hatch, pulling the unsuspecting Cybertronian out and giving his neck a good twist before throwing the body away from him. The ship began to teeter sideways into the next, forcing Will to leap into the air again, cannons appearing on his shoulders and above his wrists as he flipped and fired upon the second ship's thruster. It went flying sideways, taking several others with it as it careened across the sky like a large meteorite, smashing into the ground with a blast that made Sentinel stumble close by.

The Colonel laughed as he turned and sent a barrage of missiles toward the ex-Prime's pedes, making the older mech dodge backwards and nearly stumble again from the power behind the explosions as they rained fire down upon him.

Will's optics caught site of several gleaming objects flying across the sky they headed straight for the ships and him as he pushed a piece of hair out of his eyes. "Inbound!" He called down to his soldiers as the wind changed direction. "Ten seconds men."

Lennox grinned as he looked up at the sound of aircraft engines and saw two ships come at him from both sides before the Colonel pulled his wings in and dropped, laughing as the ships smashed into each other and sent debris falling around the square.

Ironhide growled as fear shot through his spark and shot down any of the larger objects that came to close to his mate for comfort as the Colonel pulled out his wings again and landed on the Weapons Specialist's shoulder. "Don't do that again," Ironhide growled as he fire upon Sentinel.

"Can't make any promises, love," Will replied, pulling out a laser light from his pocket and pointed it up at the ships, holding it with one hand while he gently placed the other on the side of his mate's helm, whispering soothing thoughts to the near roaring beast inside Ironhide's mind.

Tobias placed a Sighter over his eyes and zeroed in on the targets, calling their coordinates through the mic.

"Positive surface ID," The soldier said on the other side of the mic, staring at a screen before him. "Target acquired."

The Tomahawks impacted with the remaining Ships, lighting up the evening sky like fireworks. The remains of the ships splashed into the waters of the Chicago river, swallowed up by their murky depths.

Carly froze, catching sight of a rusting silver leg as a ship smashed into the ground behind her. Her long blond hair fluttered in the wind caused by the explosion as she stood there, mouth hanging open at her luck.

Megatron sat before her, staring up at the geometric sky from beneath the hood of his tattered cloak from his hiding place among the twisted metal of a fallen building his back resting against it surface.

Now she could put the plan she had made so many hours ago into motion.

* * *

><p>Sam grit his teeth as he approached the Pillar, feeling Optimus's pain and panic as he fought Sentinel a few yards away. The Consort had to forcefully keep from looking over at the battle or else he'd end up leaving the Pillar and rush headlong into the fight with his powers sparking.<p>

The Consort turned a corner and ran straight for the Master Pillar's location atop a mound of rubble, ignoring his injured and exhausted reflection on the building beside him. He raced over a fallen column and dodged an explosion that nearly blew off his arm as he swerved around a car. All the while his optics were trained on the sparking Pillar as he moved steadily toward it.

A black figure shot out from an alley between two smoking buildings, stopping at the Pillar before it leant down and began to fiddle with it.

Sam growled, his optics narrowed as he laid on some speed. No one was going to reactivate that Pillar if he had anything to say about it.

"Stop!" He cried as he approached the distinctly male figure, the hairs on his neck standing up straight as a feeling of foreboding shot up his spine. "You can't do this!"

The Consort was a step away when the figure whipped around with a snarl. Wires sparking with purple electricity wrapped themselves around the half-human's throat before he could even blink, tightening like a python around its prey and sending an electric shock through the Consort's body.

Sam jerked and screamed, every nerve ending in his body alight with agony as he attempted to pull the wires off to no avail.

After what felt an eternity the electricity was gone and Sam hung limp in his captor's hold, unable to move for the pain that shot through his limbs.

"Hello, Samuel," A familiar voice purred as the wires released their hold and dropped the Consort painfully on the ground.

It was with great effort that Sam pulled himself to his hands and knees, his hands clenching in the dirt against the agony that shot down his spine as the half-human lifted his head. His hazel optics flickered few times as he attempted to focus them on the blurry figure before him.

Sam hissed when his vision cleared, taking in the half-human in front of him with gritted teeth. "Dylan," The Consort growled, climbing to his feet with a small grunt of pain. "So that's how you survived," He swayed slightly on his feet as the half-human fought the pain and dizziness that threatened to force him back to his knees.

"What do you think, boy," Dylan replied, spreading arms coated in black metal with long, spindly fingers tipped in razor sharp claws. His dark lips pulled up and away from his serrated teeth as he grinned manically at the Consort. "How do I look?"

Flailing wires that looked much like tentacles sprouted from his back, sparking with negatively charged electricity as they coiled and whipped around his shoulders of their own accord.

"How do you look?" Sam asked, shaking his head even as his energy swords itched the remove the man's helm from his shoulders, "I think you look like you came out of the wrong end of a cow with stomach flu."

Dylan snarled at the insult before his whips shot out and grabbed Sam's left wrist as the Consort attempted to dodge, sending even more electricity up his arm. Samuel screamed before his energy sword shot out and he brought it down on the wires, slicing through them.

Dylan snarled, wincing from the pain of his sensitive wires before he shot forward and wrapped his long fingers around Sam's neck before he slammed the Consort's back against the ruble. Samuel gasped as those hands tightened, cutting off his air supply. Dylan smirked and brought their faces close. "There is only one future for me and you aren't in it. So keep your mouth shut and just die," He whispered, his ruby red optics gleaming as Sam clawed at his hand, attempting to release the other's hold on his throat.

The Consort gave a choked snarled before bring his knee up into the taller man's groin, knowing it would hurt even though the man was half-human.

Dylan screeched and dropped Sam, clutching at his injured family jewels while the Consort coughed and gasped in the smokey air. "We have to stop this," The hazel opticked half-human croaked as he pulled himself to his knees. "Now."

"No," Dylan answered defiantly before he began to scramble up the mound.

Sam followed immediately, grabbing the other's legs and pulling him down before a wire shot out and shocked the Consort, forcing him to release his hold or have the pain increase. The Decepticon child immediately made his move, clambering over a column with Sam on his heels before the young man grabbed him round the waist and pulled his obsidian colored hair in an attempt to keep the 'Con's hand from impacting with the Pillar, but it did not stop Dylan. Carly's former boss smashed a clawed hand down on the Master Pillar with a scream.

The Column sparked and whined before it floated up again, shooting its blue beam from its top.

The lights from the many cities on Cybertron became visible in the sky as the planet was pulled through the void once again.

Dylan threw the younger man away from him, grinning in victory when Sam's head smashed into a large column before the Consort slumped to the ground, leaving a crack in the stone where his forehead connected with it. The Decepticon child turned, looking up at his new home with victory in his spark.

"You see dad?" He whispered with distant optics, "I promised Cybertron would return and it has. All with my help," Dylan threw his head back and laughed, never noticing the arcing power that snapped and crackled in the hands of the Consort behind him.

* * *

><p>Carly clenched her fists at her sides before she began to walk toward the silver mech, knowing this could be the very last conversation she ever had.<p>

She was about to play a very dangerous game with the Decepticon. One Carly knew she would lose if she showed her fear.

Megatron leant back against the building, removing his cloak to get a better view of the slowly approaching planet. His crimson optics were dimmed, his spirit nearly broken by the events of the past and the loss of his mate, Starscream. He didn't have the spark to even try to get vengeance for his beloved, so lost was he.

Carly ducked under the mech's leg, gently touching its underside to gain the Decepticon's attention as she made her way around him, careful not trip over any of the twisted metal strewn around Megatron's legs as she came to stand before him with eyes filled to the brim with determination.

"Oh," The silver mech said, finally noticing the girl. "Have you come to surrender?" His words were slowed by the injury to his processor and the infection that crawled over his body.

"No," She said, her fiery eyes never leaving his as she made her way around him and climbed up a small pile of rubble beside him. "But was it worth it?"

Megatron chuckled and turned from the girl to stare up at the sky once more. "Obviously," He made a sweeping motion with his servo, indicating to the planet above.

Carly snarled, pounding her foot into the ground. Several rocks broke free, cascading down the side of her perch as she stepped forward with her teeth bared. "After all your work to bring Sentinel back and now he has all the power," She laughed, gaining Megatron's attention as a feeling bubbled up through the fog that covered Cybertronian's mind. One he did not quite recognize yet.

"Its actually almost tragic," Carly said as the Decepticon leader leant forward with his fangs bared and claws gleaming in the dying light of sol.

It was anger he felt. It burst thorough the fog like a dam breaking. Anger shot through with a grief so deep he wanted to tear apart the world in an attempt to find the one who had caused it and the broken, throbbing bond in his mind.

"You dare lecture me, slave!?" He cried, claws poised above her to rip the little female apart.

Yet she did not flinch back. Her fiery, blue eyes were unwavering as she stared at him, unafraid of what might be done to her.

"Your Decepticons are finally conquering this planet," She said, her teeth bared in a vicious grin. "And yet, even if you were their leader, your mate is no longer here to rule beside you," She pushed a bit of hair from her face and leant forward until Megatron's optics filled her vision even as fear bubbled up in her gut.

Her human instincts screamed, telling her to just shirk away and hide someplace safe. Not face down the Decepticon's leader.

"And why is Starscream not here?" She asked, eyes hard. "Because he is dead and Sentinel is responsible for it," The blond pointed in the direction where the two Primes fought before she thrust her finger in his face, ignoring the small snarl her actions caused. "He sent _your_ Decepticons out with orders to search for the Consort. Now who commands your people?" Carly smiled, knowing she was getting to him. "Not you surely."

Megatron's snarled and brought his claws to the blonde's cheek, breaking the skin as he applied pressure to her delicate human flesh. "I will be me," He growled, wanting to see her tremble in fear, "It will always be me."

Carly's clenched her jaw against the pain and snarled at the Decepticon as a bead of blood trickled down her cheek like a tear.

She was terrified. It took every ounce of her strength to keep her face straight and her body from trembling in his grasp. Carly did not want to give him the satisfaction in thinking he still held sway over her. It would ruin her plan and he would go back to thinking he was truly in charge.

Carly snarled at him before she forcefully pushed his claw away from her, glaring unblinkingly into his optics as she drove the final nail in the coffin.

"In a few minutes, my dear, you'll be Sentinel's bitch," Carly bared her teeth as the Decepticon leader roared and surged forward, his crimson optic once more clear and rage filled.

Megatron stopped suddenly, registering the truth in all her words. Optimus's mate may have been the one to take Starscream's life, but it was Sentinel who had sent the Air Commander out there.

And Megatron had simply sat back and let it happen.

The Decepticon leader snarled and looked to where the sounds of battle were coming from with bared fangs as the distant sound of thunder rolled over the city.

Sentinel would pay.

* * *

><p>Dylan spun around at the sound of shifting rocks behind him, his eyes wide as he watched the Consort pull himself to his feet, fingers sparking with an unknown power.<p>

How was Witwicky even on his feet?

The Decepticon child had thrown the boy with enough strength to crack the split the skull of a normal half-human.

"You forgot to factor in who you are fighting," Sam said as he lifted his head to stare at Dylan with glowing optics that swirled with bluish-hazel light. His lips turned up in a small smile as the older man took a step back in shock. "I'm not exactly normal, you know."

Dylan gaped at him. "D-did you just…?"

The being standing before the Decepticon child was not the desperate boy he had faced just a few moments before. This man, for that was the only word that could describe him, was calm and confident as he stared his enemy down.

"Read your mind?" The other half-human replied, raising an eyebrow at him even as his smile grew into an amused one. "Yes."

Dylan snarled, his cables waving and sparking in agitation. "Stay out of my head!" He screamed as the wires on his back snapped out, ready to wrap themselves around the Consort's neck and send an electric charge through his body so strong it would silence him forever.

Sam dodged and sliced through the wiring with his energy sword, hissing when purple lightning shot up the metal of his weapon. "Negatively charged electricity has quite the bite, doesn't it?" Dylan asked, using Sam's momentary distraction to wrap a cable around his leg, sending a current running through the Consort's body. "What do you have to say now, Sammy-boy. Having fun yet?"

Sam screamed before sliced through the cables with a snarl before he shot forward, his energy sword shining white hot in the light. "There is only one thing I have to say," He snarled, grabbing the whips Dylan threw at him with his bare left hand, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm at the contact.

He spun the Decepticon child around pinned hard him against the cracked column he had been thrown against, slamming his head against the stone in much the same way. "Go to hell," The Consort surged forward with all his strength, forcing his blade through Dylan's gut and out of his back where it stuck in the stone on the other side.

Dylan screamed and struggled as Sam released the blade from its subspace hold, keeping the Decepticon child pinned to the column as he flipped backward and away from the flailing cables that could still hurt him.

His hands sparked once again as the symbol on his cheek began to glow with the same blue light that swirled around in his hazel optics. "I originally came after you to avenge Optimus's death you know," He said conversationally as he held out his hand with his flat palm facing the sky and closed his optics. "But now your death will bring peace for all the people who lost their lives today."

Dylan froze in his struggles, optics growing wide as the air around them became heavy with electricity. Thunder rolled across the heavens and a great wind began to blow, kicking up the dust and dirt that carpeted the ground. In the center of it all stood Sam, hair whipping around in the current as he concentrated on the growing energy in his palm

A spark suddenly leapt from the emptiness and an orb of white lighting burst into being before Sam closed his hand and opened his glowing bluish-hazel optics as the light danced along the buildings around them.

His wings exploded from his back, lightning and changing as they collected the energy from the air. Allspark symbols danced along the metal feathers that unfolded like a fan from the joint of the large, bird-like wings and crackled with energy. It slid from their shining edges and twined around Sam's arms, strengthening the ball of power in Sam's hand.

The orb crackled and sparked in his palm growing to engulf his fist as bolts of electricity shot up from the ground before he thrust the orb forward and opened his palm with a roar that echoed across the square they stood in.

A bolt of white lightning immediately shot from the Consort's hand and struck Dylan in the chest, forcing a scream from the Decepticon child's lips before the electricity engulfed him, leaving only smoking, half smoldered remains in its wake.

Sam sighed and released his hold on the power that was buried deep within him, dropping to his knees with a gasp as the pain and exhaustion immediately set in.

Samuel tried not to gag when the scent of smoldering half-human components filled his nose and mouth before he began to crawl across the charred and blackened ground in an attempt to get farther away from the smell.

When he had been chosen by Thirteen to control and guard the Allspark's power the Consort was given a warning from one of the first Primes.

* * *

><p>"<em>To wield this power comes with a great price, young one," The guardian of the Well warned as they stood in the lake filled with the sparks of those who had come and would be, her form but a silhouette against the innumerable lights that floated beneath the waters. All Sam could see was her soft, silvery face.<em>

"_I don't care what happens to me. Just don't take Orion from me," He said, tucking his mate's pulsing blue spark closer to his chest in order to keep it from being snatched away again as his optics hardened. "I'll follow though with my threat if that were to happen and you know it."_

_The Guardian laughed, her voice like a sliver bell echoing across the water, making several sparks flutter in pleasure at the sound. Orion gave a calming hum in response to Sam's anger, making the Consort grin and gently stroke the edges of his glowing life-force._

"_I know," She said, her deep blue optics filled with humor and pride as she looked at him, seeing what all that he would become and more. "But you will never be separated again. Once mended, the bond can never again can be broken. The Three Worlds can all breath a sigh of relief for that," The Guardian smiled softly as she looked Sam in the eyes and the boy stared back, unafraid of her. "You proved yourself to be the Prime Consort the moment you made the choice to run across that open space instead of finding cover," Only one other had looked upon her with no fear._

_She was the Guardian of the Well. It was her duty to judge whether a spark could remain there in the light or be cast out into unending darkness._

_She gently brushed the tips of her digits against the edge of the spark held tightly in Sam's grasp, smiling when the orb gave a small hum in response._

_Optimus Prime had not cared about his own fate. His only concern was for the mate he had left behind._

_The Guardian reached out with a dark blue servo and gently stroked the boy's downy brown hair, knowing all to soon it would be silver. "Each time you use your power, dear one, your Turning will speed up slightly. The more power you use, the more you will change and it will be painful."_

_Sam nodded, his optics accepting. "I understand," He said, smiling as he took her larger servo in his, kissing the digits in a sign of reverence for what she had created in her time as Guardian. "And I accept my fate, no matter how much pain I will endure."_

_She smiled sadly and took his human hand in her own Cybertronian one. "You will endure much, but never forget that we will be watching you and protecting you through all the trials and pain you must face."_

_Sam gave her servo a gentle squeeze and nodded as Orion fluttered softly against his spark. "I won't forget."_

_Her smile was soft in the dim light as she let go of him. "Then go with my blessing, young Consort." She walked away, leaving a weighted object in the boy's hand._

_Sam looked down at the helix-shaped relic that rested on his palm, grinning as the room and his vision faded to white._

_She had returned the Matrix of Leadership to him in all its glory._

* * *

><p>Sam groaned as he managed to painfully pull himself up onto a stone at the base of the pile of rubble, turning onto his back as his face started to burn and sting.<p>

The metal on his face began to heat up and steam as his metallic skin sunk into itself along his cheeks, forming delicate lines that started just below his optics and ended at his jaw, marking the places where his face plates connected to one another.

Small human tears rolled down Sam's cheeks, cooling the hot metal and soothing the sting caused by the transformation as the brunt of the pain began to lessen into a dull ach, allowing the Consort to finally relax.

Pain shot through the half-human's shoulder blades, making him wince and tense up again before he shifted slightly, allowing his folded wings to spread out on either side of him. The sun warmed the new metallic feathers and eased the dull throbbing in the joints, making Sam sigh in relief.

The agony of his sudden transformations was usually quick to go, leaving his body sore and weak, but he could manage as he rarely used his powers and never more than once.

The hazel opticked half-human did not know what would happen if he used his powers so soon after his execution of Dylan and he'd rather not find out, but he needed to regain some strength before he attempted to move or he'd be no help to anyone should they need it.

The Consort closed his optics and rested for a few moments, knowing he couldn't stay there long or he'd become an easy target for the enemy, never noticing the shadow that fell over him a moment later before it was too late.

* * *

><p>"Rocket!"<p>

The Autobots fighting Sentinel suddenly scattered, leaving the red and black mech open for the small missile that slammed into his chest and threw him off his pedes, sending cars and rubble flying as he fell with a scream with a large black scorch mark across his neck and chest.

Stone cried out in victory with the heavy launcher in his hands, eyes blazing as he began to load it again with Grant's help. "Want some more, you traitorous bastard?"

Sentinel didn't reply as he lay in the dust, gritting his denta against the pain with his fist clenched in the dirt. His optic flickered as he attempted looked around, attempting to ascertain Optimus's location so as not be caught with his guard down.

His adversary was a good fighter. He had taught him well, but Optimus Prime had always fought with his spark and not with his mind, letting emotion rule his actions. It made him easy to block when he came at Sentinel with all force and no tactics.

Still, each hit the older Prime took sapped his waning strength and made his reaction time slower. Sentinel growled.

He needed to get the upper servo, but how?

The ex-Prime's thoughts were interrupted when the air around him suddenly changed, filling with electricity that skated and danced along his frame as thunder rolled over their heads.

Optimus's head shot up at the same time as Sentinel's, both looking in the direction where they could sense the disturbance.

White light flickered and danced across the walls of the buildings near the Master Pillar. At its center stood Sam, holding a white orb of lightning that shone with a near blinding brightness as the electricity arced up from the ground and made the ball grow as the symbol on his cheek shown like a blue star against the white.

Bright silver, angel-like wings shot from the Consort's back, collecting more energy as the wind whipped his silvery hair about his face and in front of his bluish-hazel optics as he stared unblinkingly at Dylan in front of him.

The ruby opticked half-human struggled, pinned to a fallen column by the Consort's energy sword.

Before either Prime could blink the boy thrust his hand forward with a and the lightning shot from his open palm, slamming into Dylan's chest and cutting off his scream as the Decepticon child was consumed by the white.

Once the light died, the boy dropped his knees in obvious pain and Sentinel grinned, having found his way to turn out on top.

The boy would make excellent leverage and after the ex-Prime was finished with his the younger Prime, Sentinel could take the boy's power for himself with no opposition.

As if sensing his thoughts Optimus's burning gaze found his former teacher's. His sapphire optics flashed in warning, threatening painful death should anything happen to Sam.

Then, like taut string being snapped, the two Prime's surged forward, trying to get to the boy before the other did.

They fought and punched and sliced, each forcing the other back only to have the other get back up and move ahead.

Dust and rubble caught under Optimus's pedes as he forcefully placed himself between Sam and the other Prime, firing off a shot at the elder's helm as he came at his former student with his shield raised. "I won't let you take him," Optimus growled, bringing his axe around and crossed it with the black and red mech's sword.

"I will have him," Sentinel snarled as he pushed forward with madness gleaming in his ice blue optics. "And you cannot stop me," He pushed forward with his shield and removed his sword at the same moment, catching Optimus off guard and making him stumble back.

Sentinel surged forward and brought the pummel of his newly transformed sword down upon the side of the Prime's helm, stunning him with a cry of victory,

Optimus fell, slamming into the ground and throwing up sparks as he slid across it. A loud buzzing filled his audios and white fog filled his vision, intermittently splotched wit black dots that dance at the edge of his gaze and threatened to swallow him up.

The Prime did not know how long he lay there. It could have minutes and it could have been hours, but a voice suddenly broke through the buzzing, echoing in his mind as well as in his audio's.

'_OPTIMUS!'_

The sound of panic in Sam's voice made the Prime jerk up, searching for him as his vision went form foggy to blurry. His vision cleared a moment later, sending a spike of rage and panic through his spark.

They had failed.

After all their victories, all their narrow escapes from the Decepticons, and after Ironhide's resurrection and rescue of Sam, it had had all been in vain.

And Optimus had no one else to blame but himself for this folly.

Because Sentinel had Sam.

The Consort pounded against the windows of his former teacher's alt-mode, screaming his name through the bond as magnetic waves suddenly shot through the speakers.

Sam's optics grew wide as pain shot once more through his metallic body, making him scream louder and claw at the glass keeping him from his spark mate as the seatbelts wrapped around him and held him in place. Panic shot down the bond, made twofold by Optimus's own while he stood frozen in place, unable to do anything for fear that Sentinel might hurt the Consort more.

'_Save me,' _Sam whispered before his optics rolled up into his head and he slumped forward in the seat, unconscious with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Sam!" White hot rage shot up the Prime's metallic spine and he shot forward, nearly managing to grab Sentinel's alt-mode before the elder sped away over a bridge.

Optimus snarled as he gave chase. Sentinel would pay.

The blue and red mech leapt forward with a roar, grabbing the fire truck and forcing the ex-Prime to transform or be torn apart by his former student. Sentinel's form shifted from alt to bi-pede mode in a second, skidding down the bridge on sparking metallic feet as Optimus came at him again, reaching for Sam as he hung limp in the elder Prime's left servo.

The former Prime snarled and shoved Optimus away with his shield, determined keep the boy out of his student's reach.

Optimus caught himself before he went over backward through an opening in the bridge cables and into the gleaming river below. "Give him back!" He snarled, denta bared as he came at the other Cybertronian with optics that spoke of death.

"I think not," Sentinel said, blocking Optimus's hit with his shield as his back slammed up against the guards of the bridge. "You were always the bravest of us," He shoved the Prime back again with his pede and came at him, finished playing with him now that he had his prize in servo. "But you could never make the hard decisions!"

Optimus hissed as he was slammed into the opposite rail, guarding with his raised arm when Sentinel let go of his shield and slashed down at him with his sword. His armor sparked and scratches formed along the joint before Optimus spun and brought his axe down again, armor flashing in the setting sun.

He couldn't attack with as much ferocity as before for fear of hurting Sam. Sentinel kept the boy in servo at all times, ready to use him as a means to hold Optimus back.

"Our world will survive!" Sentinel jumped and slammed his pede down on the energy weapon, causing it spit and spark as he pulled it out of the other Prime's servos and sent it sliding across the bridge.

Optimus's energy sword shot out of subspace before he brought it up and defended with it, taking the brunt of Sentinel's blow as his pedes slid across the rusted metal ground.

The older Prime kicked out at the Prime and sent him into the guard rail again before he brought his blade up and stabbed its point into the younger's shoulder, twisting the Primax sword to sever the connections to his former student's arm and yanked it sideways.

Optimus screamed as his arm fell lifelessly to the ground in a sparking heap. He hunched forward when the pain hit, leaving him vulnerable to Sentinel's shield as the elder brought it up and smashed it in his face.

Sam's optics shot open at the sound of his mate's scream as pain crashed down the bond, sending a jolt of Cybertronian adrenaline through his system. His head pounded as his vision adjusted and phantom pain from Optimus shot down his arm, making him hiss.

The Consort looked down as something tightened around him and saw that it was a black servo holding him in its grasp before he turned his gaze to the battle being waged in front of him with wide optics.

Optimus's back slammed up against the rail before he fell forward, crying out in pain as Sentinel forced his blade through the other shoulder. Sam gripped the servo holding him as fear and anger built in his gut. "Stop it," He said, blue beginning to bleed into the hazel in his optics and the rune on his cheek began to glow with the same azure.

Sentinel dragged Optimus across the concrete, making the ground spark as gouges were left upon the ground from the blade as it pierced the leader's shoulder for the second time.

"Stop it!" Sam cried as tears built in his optics, unheard over the noise of the battle going on before him as he started to struggle in the older mech's grip.

The Consort mark on his cheek flared brighter and the blue had nearly taken up the hazel as Sam began to tap into more of the Allspark's power.

He had to get to Optimus. He had to save him.

"We were gods once! All of us!" Sentinel cried, forcing the other Prime's injured shoulder against the rail, making him cry out in pain.

The injured mech reached up and gripped Sentinel's shoulder. "Please-" He began to beg, pain making his voice gravelly.

Sentinel raised his pede and slammed it against his former student's face, forcing Optimus back down before the ex-Prime raised the Primax sword above his head with the servo that wasn't holding Sam, blade gleaming in the dying sunlight as Sentinel prepared to stab the weapon down and through the younger mech's helm.

Sam's optics flashed and he gripped the servo holding as the symbol on his metallic cheekbone flared like a star as his scream echoed across the battlefield.

"STOP IT!"

Thunder rolled across the heavens as entirety of Sam's optics glowed with deep azure light. He brought his glowing hands down upon the servo that held him, sending a serge of electricity through the ex-Prime's body.

Lightning licked up the metal that coated Sentinel's body, frying systems and shorting out circuits as ozone scented smoke began to pour from the elder's frame.

A shot rang out through the sound of Sentinel's screams. The plasma round slammed into the red and black mech's body, making the former Prime drop the Consort held in his grip as more followed the first.

Sam dropped to the ground with a scream, disappearing amongst the armor and rubble that littered the ground.

"This is my planet!" Megatron was an unstoppable force of nature in his rage. He ripped apart his former business associate with the ferocity of a mad man, forcing the older Prime to his knees as he ripped out the delicate wiring that made up Sentinel's braided beard with a snarl.

Armor flew every which way as the former Prime screamed and sparks littered the ground.

Optimus lay still, covering his helm with his good arm to keep from being hit while he franticly searched for Sam.

* * *

><p>"Bring that Pillar down!"<p>

Leo and Carly began to fire upon the Master Pillar as the Wreckers and the soldiers did the same, causing sparks to bust from the spiked column. "Get it Bee!" Epps cried while he ran, shooting as he went.

"Take it down!" Will followed close behind with Ironhide, in his holoform, right behind him. Their guns lit up the shadowed square as they unloaded their weapons into the Pillar.

Bumblebee raced up to it, rugby tackling the machine with a roar of triumph as the thing sparked and shattered in the Scout's grip.

The Bridge gave a loud screech before it began to suck every Decepticon who had used it to get to Earth in the first place. Blue beams captured the ships and 'Cons on the ground, pulling them up out of the atmosphere and into the wormhole that formed.

Cybertron's outer shell began to break apart as the body of the planet was pulled back into the void. A giant whirlpool of Decepticons and debris followed in its wake as they were sucked back from whence they came.

The hole closed with a small pop, leaving only silence where there had been a tumult of noise a moment before.

Leo's mouth opened in shock as he stood beside Carly, staring at the clear sunset streaked sky. "Did we do it?" He asked as Epps came to stand beside him.

"Yeah," Will replied, also staring up at the sky where as a deep yearning began to stir in the Colonel's spark.

It called out for the world he had never set foot on, but knew he'd spend the rest of his days living with his mate upon it should Cybertron ever be returned.

"But is it over?" Carly asked with a frown as she looked around the group.

Her answer came with the sound of thunder rolling across the sky and a Cybertronian scream that rent the air, sending chills up the spines of everyone there.

"Not yet," Ironhide growled, cocking his gun with a small growl before he took off toward the sounds of battle with Will and everyone else on his tail.

* * *

><p>Sam lay on the ground, unable to move for the pain that stabbed through his body.<p>

Armor and energon rained down around him as Megatron ripped Sentinel apart.

The Consort knew he had to move or he'd get squashed under pede, but his limbs felt like lead weights being boiled in hot slag and each breath burned in his metallic lungs. He could feel the sting of each metallic joint that made up on his wings every time he attempted to move, but he had to try.

For Optimus's sake, at least.

The half-human pealed back his metallic eyelids to stare up at the blood red sky. The sound of rolling metal caught his attention as the shredding noises grew closer. Sam painfully turned his head to see that Sentinel's helm had fallen off and come to a stop close by.

The Consort sighed. It wouldn't be much protection, but it would keep him from being stepped upon.

The young man slowly and painfully rolled over onto his stomach, hissing when his bent and twisted wings shifted before he began to crawl toward the cone shaped helm close by.

Tears were rolling down Sam's cheeks and black spots danced around the edges of his vision by the time the Consort reached shelter, but he had made it and just in time too.

The shredding noises stopped just as he tucked himself into the helm and the light of the Bridge had ceased to flash.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he relaxed against the inside of his shelter.

They had managed to destroy the Pillar without him. Now all they needed to do was bring down Megatron.

Sam could see what was going on before him through the opening of Sentinel's helm.

Megatron grinned as he threw the broken and bleeding ex-Prime away from him, making the black and red mech cry out in pain. "Now we can form a new truce," The silver Decepticon leader said, waving his servo over at Optimus as the Prime shakily pulled himself to his pedes. "All I want is to be back in charge."

Optimus's gaze lingered on the carnage with a heavy spark. He could not see Sam, but he could sense that his mate was alive somewhere in the area. Though he did not know where.

"Besides," Megatron said mockingly, as he stepped toward his brother while embers swirled around them. "Who would you be without me, Prime?"

Optimus turned burning optics upon the one he once called brother with rage filling his spark. This was the creature who had caused so much pain in their lives and had nearly taken Sam's on more than one occasion.

It had to stop. This world had to be free from the stain of Megatron. The Decepticon leader would not stop destroying everything in his path unless Optimus ended it here and now.

The Prime narrowed his optics as he stared at the creature his brother had become, the metal on his shoulders tightening in preparation of what he was about to do.

"Time to find out," Optimus replied in a low voice that promised death, the air around him crackling with menace.

The Autobot's mask snapped into place just as he bent and grabbed his energy axe, bring it up and slamming it through the other mech's chest with a roar as glowing energon splashed across the ground.

Megatron's stumbled forward, pede kicking Sentinel's helm and sending it flying.

Sam cried out when his shelter began to roll like a barrel down the stream. He grabbed onto the sides and held on for dear life as the helm bounced across rubble and armor, spinning like a top before it came to a stop at the other end of the bridge, spilling the Consort out in a pained heap upon the concrete.

Optimus spun around the other side of Megatron and forced the Decepticon leader to his knees with the flat of his axe before he brought the blade down on the silver mech's head and pulled backward, tearing his former brother's helm from his shoulders with a roar of rage.

Megatron screamed as energon pooled around him, his face pulled back in shock of what Optimus had done as his spinal wiring was ripped away with his head.

The injured Prime dropped his axe with Megatron' helm still connected to it, leaving the Decepticon's optics to flicker and spark before the life left them as Optimus stepped toward Sentinel.

The ex-Prime had crawled away from the battle and stopped at the rail, leaking energon upon the concrete as he attempted to stand. "All I wanted was the survival of our race," He said, tipping his head down in remorse as Optimus picked up Megatron's gun. "That is why I had to betray you."

Optimus raised the rifle and pointed it at the back of Sentinel's head, metallic jaw clenching in anger and sadness for what he was about to do. "The only one you betrayed was yourself."

"No Optimus!" Sentinel's optics widened and he tried to move as Optimus pulled the trigger and fired a shot into the ex-Prime's helm.

Sentinel smashed up against the rail and flipped around to face the younger mech as the Autobot leader fired another shot and hit right between the elder's optics.

The body slumped down in a twitching heap of old parts as Optimus turned and threw the gun away from him. A pained and saddened noise came from his lips as he looked down at the ground in remorse.

A torn and magenta stained piece of leather caught his attention and his spark clenched in fear.

Where was his mate?

"Sam?" Optimus called, optics scouring the carnage strewn across the ground in search of his bonded as panic began to take hold.

What if he had been crushed under one of his opponents frames?

The Prime knelt to begin to search the armor and bodies for a sign of his missing mate when Sentinel's helm moved on the other side of the bridge.

Optimus's gaze snapped toward the movement as a sliver head poked around the black armor. It was followed by the grinning face of Samuel James Witwicky as the boy shakily pulled himself to his feet, sending a shot relief through the Prime's system before his holoform burst into life at his pedes and began to run toward the boy with happiness shining in his sapphire eyes.

Sam smile was radiant as he managed to push his tired body into a run to get to his mate as his spark leapt in joy. They met in the middle of the bridge laughing as Optimus lifted Sam up and spun him around, careful not hurt his injured wings as The Prime's warm arms held his waist.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as Optimus placed his mate back on his feet, making Sam's already weak legs give out as heat shot up is spine. They slowly dropped to their knees as the Consort's hands came up to run his fingers through the Prime's long, ebony hair and pull their bodies closer together so that their chests met and their sparks beat as one between them.

Optimus gasped into the kiss, tightening his hold on his mate before he pulled back, breathing hard as he rested his forehead against Sam's and stared into his mate's tired optics.

"Is it over?" Sam asked, smiling despite the black spots that were beginning to grow in his vision. "Have we finally won?"

His fingers twined with Optimus's as he leant forward and rested his head against the Prime's shoulder, feeling exhaustion pull at his limps.

"Yes," Optimus answered as he tightened his hold, spark clenching in worry at his mate's tiredness. "Yes, we have."

"Thank Primus," Sam murmured as he closed his optics and went limp in the Prime's arms, sending a jolt of fear through Optimus's body.

"Sam?" He shifted his mate into his arms so the Prime was cradling him as he looked the Consort over for more grievous injuries than the cuts and scrapes that covered his body, leaking magenta blood on Optimus's clothes. "Sam?"

His mate's hazel optics were closed and a small smile graced his lips, but his chest still rose and fell with breath. The gentle buzz of thoughts from Sam's mind were warm and slow, telling him that Sam was only asleep.

Optimus sighed and rested his head against the boy's, breathing in his scent as he worked through the panic.

A hand landed on his shoulder, making the Prime jump and lurch around with a snarl while he held Sam protectively to his chest.

Ironhide took a step back, hands raised. "Calm down," The Weapons Specialist growled, placing himself in between Optimus and Will. "I don't want to have to bring you down,' He raised a brow and smiled slightly as the Prime began to relax. "And you know it wouldn't be hard judging by the state you're in."

Optimus smiled as the tension left his body, noticing that his holo had begun to reflect his bi-pede form. The place where his shoulder connected to his arm had started to become transparent and wispy as it disintegrated slowly in the air. "I'd like to see you try," The Prime replied with a small laugh before he turned his worried eyes back to Sam in his arms as the Autobot CMO's brown haired holo pushed his way through the crowd. "He used too much power. Can you help him Ratchet?"

The medic knelt down beside the Consort with a serious look in his deep blue eyes and began running medi-scanner over the boy's body. "He'll be fine as long as he gets energon and rest for the next few days," The machine warbled in his hands and looked at it with a frown. "He's still changing," The medic gestured to the Consort's newly Cybertronian looking hands. "But he should make a full recovery. He just needs rest."

The Prime nodded, but didn't let Ratchet remove Sam from his hold, even while the CMO's bi-pede form reattached Optimus's arm.

The Autobot leader didn't leave Sam's side for the next few days after, leaving the duties to Ironhide and sleeping in a chair placed beside of the half-human's bed while the Prime waited for his mate's optics to open.

Optimus wanted to be the first person Sam saw when the Consort woke up.

* * *

><p>One last chapter to go. The epilogue should be up sometime next month. Then I will update If Love Reward the End.<p>

The first prequel I plan to write should will be started in the next year or so. I will reveal its title in the next chapter, so I hope you stay tuned.

Until next time, my lovelies!


End file.
